Team Naruto, Deploy!
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: Ten years after the Fourth Great Ninja War things in the shinobi world has been peaceful, but that is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ten years has passed since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War and many things have happened in the Shinobi World. To start with the five Kage has turned their alliance to a standing peace agreement between the Five Great Nations and the Land of Iron that has been honored to this day. Of the parties involved in the peace agreement the Hidden Leaf Village has been the site of the most change. The war left all the villages involved to be low of man power. Luckily the peace gave time to rebuild and to mourn those lost in the war. Individually one person has changed the most over the last ten years because of the war and the name of that person is...

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki woke up!" Shouted someone to a sleeping Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes as he was taking a nap laying against a tree. "Sakura, you want something?" Naruto asked his friend and teammate Sakura Haruno.

"Lady Tsunade has asked me to get you." Sakura said as she reached her hand out and Naruto took it to pull himself to his feet. As Naruto was stretching Sakura commented.

"Honestly Naruto, you should be more responsible after all you are a Jonin now."

Naruto finished stretching and said. "Sakura you worry too much, it worries me."

"Naruto I appreciate your worry." Sakura said.

"Yeah, don't want you to become too much like Granny Tsunade." Naruto added.

"Why you!" Sakura said as she punched at Naruto sending him into the tree that he had been sleeping against before.

After Sakura finished healing him the two headed for meeting. When they arrived every ninja of chunin rank or higher were present. sitting at the desk in the front is Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. "Good now that everyone is present I can begin." Tsunade said. "As you know we have a platter of possible candidates out of the academy to become active Genin." Tsunade then held up a notepad and flipped it open. Tsunade opened the note book and started to read off names. Naruto was listening with mild attention until he hair Tsunade say something of interest to him. "The Genin placed on Team Seven will be Akemi Natsu, Isamu Arashi, and Yamato Nadeshiko. I will be placing Naruto Uzumaki in charge of this team."

_"Yes my own team!"_ Naruto said to himself but the smile on his face didn't hide his excitement.

"You understand Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes gra... I mean ma'am." Naruto said.

Lady Tsunade continued to read off the teams. "Team Nine will be Satomi Kankoshi, Kenichi Naikai, and Minoru Gekai. "I will be placing Sakura Haruno in charge of this team."

"Understood milady." Sakura said.

Tsunade continued through the list. "Next Team Eleven will be Chiyome Kōga, Date Abe, and Benkei Tetsudamashii. I am placing Sasuke Uchiha in charge of this team."

At that most of the shinobi were outraged. "Silence!" Tsunade ordered. She then turned to Sasuke who was standing to Naruto's left and asked. "You understand Sasuke?"

"I do." Sasuke stated in a neutral tone.

Tsunade then read the list and stated another team. "Team Thirteen will be Masumi Nakamura, Otoya Katsuta, and Mitsuhide Hidaka. I will place Sai in charge of this team.

"I am honored." Sai said as he appeared as if out of thin air.

Tsunade finish reading the list and then dismissed everyone. She stopped Naruto before he left to speak to him one-on-one. "You wish to speak with me Granny Tsunade." Naruto asked.

"Yeah I did. Please come with me." Tsunade said as she and Naruto headed for the roof of the Hokage's tower.

Once there Tsunade spoke up. "Naruto before you met with your team there is something you should know about your team. There is a reason that I gave them the name Team Seven. They are like the original Team Seven, the Rookie of the Year, the Brain, and the... Dead Last."

"I will be the judge of that." Naruto said. He then started off.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"I wish to make a better first impression then Kakashi did with us." Naruto said as he headed for the academy.

"Naruto you have matured but you are still that little brat from long ago." Tsunade said. With that she headed off to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

_**"demonic thinking"**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto arrived at the academy and made his way to the classroom his team are waiting in. He knocked before entering the classroom. The moment he entered the room there was a silence. Naruto then turned to face the class. "Those in Team Seven please stand up and come with me." Naruto said.

"Why should we do that?" Naruto turned to see the source of the voice. It was a boy with mid-length golden hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail. He was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and a part of black pants. His right arm was wrapped with bandages, along with both his hands. Around his waist he wore a dark red scarf.

"Because if I am the Jonin in charge of Team Seven." Naruto said. "Is that a problem." Naruto then gave the kid a smile.

"Not really." The kid said as he stood up and reached for the back of his chair and pulled on a black jacket with red flames on the bottom trim. Around the left sleeve of the jacket was tied his forehead protector with a blue cloth. With that he and two others made their way out of the door.

"Sensei?" Spoke up the girl of the team. "Where are we going?"

"The roof." With that Naruto disappeared and the three genin head for the roof where they found Naruto leaning against the railing. "Good you made it." Naruto said playfully.

"Please sit." Naruto then pointed to the stairs in front of him. "Okay now who wishes to start?"

"Start? Start what?" Asked the other boy.

"Introductions, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." Naruto said. "You luck nerves, why don't I go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what I like is ramen, I dislike having to wait the three minutes for instant ramen to be ready, my hobby, well I have been too busy as of late that I have been unable to do it so no need to mention what it is, as for my dream... One day I will be come Hokage!" Naruto shouted that last part. "Sorry I got carried away. So who wants to go next."

The girl raised her hand. She has plum hair in short twin tails that rest on her shoulders and has light blue eyes. She is dressed in a dark orange qípáo top with gray pants and has fishnet leg guards and wears her forehead protector around her forehead with a blue cloth. "Sensei, I would like to go next." She said in a nervous tone.

"Go right ahead." Naruto said.

With that she started to speak. "My name is Akemi Natsu, the thing I like...is reading, taking walks in the evening, and ... well, I dislike crowds, my hobby is reading books from different authors and genes and see the differences, as for my dream for the future I wish to be like the Lovely Four."

_"Lovely Four?"_ The gold haired boy wondered to himself.

"Okay Akemi that was good, now who's next?" Naruto asked. "How about you?" Naruto said pointing to the other boy.

"Oh me okay." He said. He had short black hair and light green eyes. He is wearing a fishnet shirt with a opened green short sleeve shirt over it and a part of black pants, his waist was wrapped with bandages and so was his ankles. He is wearing black fingerless gloves. His forehead protector was on his forehead with a blue cloth but the leaf insignia was covered by his spiked bangs. "My name is Yamato Nadeshiko, but you can call me Nadeshiko, I like to go swimming when the weather is right, I also like to garden, I don't really dislike anything, As for my hobby I am what you call a people watcher, as for my dream, I simply wish to become stronger."

"Okay Yamato I mean Nadeshiko." Naruto then turned to the last of the group. "You are the last one tuff guy."

"Okay. My name is Isamu Arashi, I like to train, I dislike fighting meaningless fights, my hobbies are too many to mention, and my dream..." Isumu then pointed to the sky. "... is to transcend Kage."

After that was said there was a silence between Naruto and Isamu. "Well Isamu I wish you luck with that." Naruto said braking the silence. "Looks like the three of you are all unique, good, tomorrow we will have our first mission."

"What is the mission?" Akemi asked.

"A survival exercise." Naruto said.

"When you say mission, you really mean evaluation." Nadeshiko said.

"Why is that?" Isamu asked.

"You may not like the answer." Naruto said. "Of all the graduates only nine will pass as Genin. The rest will return the the academy for another year."

"You are kidding me right?" Isamu asked.

"I am a playful type of person...but in this case I am being serious." Naruto said as his happy face turned to one of strictness. "I decide if you make it or not so meet me at the designated training area at five am. And bring your ninja gear."

_"I will not fail."_ Isamu said to himself. _"I have to." _

_"I have to pass or..."_ Akemi said to herself.

_"I must not fail, if I fail then everything will be ruined."_ Yamato said to himself.

"Well that is it, you are all dismissed. Oh before you go I do have a suggestion. Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you will puck." With that Naruto was off. As he took his leave he thought to himself. _"Those three, are going to be trouble." _He then continued home to get ready for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day the Genin hopefuls were waiting for their Jonin instructor. Naruto arrived at the seen. "Good to see you all here." Naruto said. "So shall we begin." Naruto then placed an alarm cloak on the center of three posts. The cloak is set for noon." Naruto then pulled out two bells. "You three have till then to take one of this bells from me. if you can't you don't get lunch."

"What!" Isamu said.

"But there are only two bells." Akemi stated.

"Correct that means at least two of you will pass." Naruto said. "The one that fails gets no lunch and will be sent back to the academy. Of course all of you could fail." This irritated Isamu. "You may use any weapon, even shuriken to get them. If you are not willing to kill me than you will not get a bell."

"But that is too dangerous." Akemi shouted.

_"This will make it hard for me to hide my true strength and pass without using my true skills."_ Yamato said to himself.

"Understood Naruto Sensei you just sealed your own fate." Isamu said.

"Acting tuff will not fool me, class clowns as you are usually the weakest. Especially against me." Naruto said. This irritated Isamu to no end. "When I say start you can begin. Ready... Start!" With that the three genin disappeared into the forest.

Meanwhile in Lady Tsunade's office, Tsunade was doing paperwork when her assistant Shizune approached her with a cup of tea. "Thank you Shizune." Tsunade said.

"Your welcome milady." Shizune said. "Milady, are you sure it was wise to give Naruto a squad of fresh genin?"

"Wise, hard to say." Tsunade said. "But I trust Naruto."

"As do I but, what about Isamu?" Shizune asked. " After all he is like Naruto was back then."

"Exactly why I choose Naruto as his sensei." Tsunade said. "Naruto is the best person to train all three of them."

Back to the training field, Naruto was standing in the center of the clearing. _"Ninja need to be able to conceal themselves from enemies to avoid detection."_ Naruto said to himself. He looked around. _"Looks like they know that much. But knowing what I do..."_

Naruto then turned to see the source of a noise as a kunai flew towards him. Naruto dodged and got out of the way. "That attack." Naruto said. Just then Isamu charged at Naruto in mid-air. Isamu throw a punch but Naruto caught it.

"Shoot." Isamu said as he struck at Naruto's wrist with an open palm from his left hand to loosen Naruto's grip and then pushed off Naruto to get some distance.

"You are not what I expected." Naruto said. "So let's start with the real lessons. Ninja Battle tactics One, Taijutsu."

"Sorry I got that covered." Isamu said as he charged in to attack. Isamu delivered a kick to Naruto's left side but Naruto caught it. Isamu then tried to kick Naruto in the head with is other leg but Naruto blocked it with his other hand.

"You are good." Naruto said as Isamu reached for the bells but Naruto then tossed Isamu into the air.

"He tossed me." Isamu said. Just then Naruto appeared above Isamu and delivered a kick to his back, sending him into the ground.

"As I was saying you are good, but good is not enough to beat me." Naruto said after he landed back on the ground. Just then Isamu charged at Naruto at high speed and sent Naruto back. "What strength and speed, how?" Then he saw that the ground where Isamu landed was all soft.

"Don't underestimate me Sensei, I will one day be greater then Hokage." Isamu said

"Is that so? Why do you wish to be greater then Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"When we pass I will tell you." Isamu said as he charged in again to attack. Isamu's attack hit home but Naruto did not move.

"Isamu, you show great promise but you can't beat me." Naruto said.

"Why because I am a Dead Last!" Isamu said.

"Yes and no." Naruto said. "It is because you are a Dead Last, fighting a former Dead Last." With that Naruto struck Isamu in the back of the neck. "Now to make sure you don't get in my way as easily. Just as Naruto was reaching for Isamu a barrier appeared and surrounded Isamu. "What the?" Just then shuriken came flying towards Naruto but then same strange looking chakra appeared in the form of a golden claw and swatted the shuriken away. _"Thank you Kurama." _Naruto said to the tailed beast his body homes.

**_"You are welcome Naruto, but you shouldn't have to you my chakra at all."_**Kurama said.

_"Sorry."_ Naruto said to Kurama.

Meanwhile in the trees. "He blocked them now I have to get moving before he fines out my position." Yamato said as he was running for better cover.

After finishing his talk with Kurama he headed for the source of the attack. Once Naruto was gone Akemi appeared out from her hiding place. As she approached the barrier it lowered. "Isamu, are you okay?" Akemi asked. Isamu then whispered something to Akemi. "Understood." She then picked Isamu up and moved him out from the clearing. She hid him and then left to fine Yamato. _"Where could Nadeshiko be?"_ Akemi then closed her eyes and then opened them. _"There he is." _Akemi then headed to fine Yamato.

Akemi arrived near where Yamato was when she sensed something and then she pulled out a kunai to block the attack. "That was a nice block but a Ninja must see through discretion." Just then Akemi fell to sleep. "Ninja Battle Tactic Lesson Two Genjutsu." Naruto then approached Akemi but then she woke up and slashed at Naruto. "That attack lacked killing intent." Naruto said.

"Are you wondering how I got out of you genjutsu?" Akemi asked.

"Not really." Naruto said. He then reached for his kunai and charged in to attack but then a barrier appeared and blocked Naruto's path. _"Another barrier." _Naruto said to himself. Just then another barrage of shuriken came flying at Naruto. _"Kurama!"_

_"_**_On it." _**Kurama said to Naruto.

With that chakra claws appeared from Naruto's body and then grabbed the shuriken. "That this." Naruto then throw the shuriken back. This flushed Yamato out. "Oh Nadeshiko there you are." Naruto said.

_"Naruto sensei is strong but this barrier should hold him long enough for me to catch up with Nadeshiko."_ Akemi said to herself. Just then gas filled the area. _"What is this gas?"_ Just then Akemi passed out.

_"So she uses barrier ninjutsu. Interesting." _Naruto said before going after Yamato.

After a time Yamato double backed to fine a sleeping Akemi. "Sleeping gas. Powerful stuff." Yamato then reached into his bag and pulled out a packet a red powder. He then carefully opened Akemi's mouth and placed a pinch on her tongue. At that Akemi woke up in a start. "Hot!"

"Shhh. That was a special chili powder." Nadeshiko said as he took out a canton and a packet with a white powder in it. He poured the white powder into the canton and then closed the lid and gave it a shake. He then handed it to Akemi. "It is powdered milk to soothe the spices." Akemi then took a sip of the milk.

"Thank you Nadeshiko." Akemi said.

"Good now you stay here." Nadeshiko said.

"Wait, I have..." Akemi tried to say before Nadeshiko left. "...something to tell you."

Nadeshiko then found Naruto standing in a clearing. "An opening." Nadeshiko said as he draw a kunai and then charged at Naruto and stabbed him in the back. "Sorry sensei but I will not be going back to the academy."

"Ninja Battle Tactic Lesson Three Ninjutsu." Naruto said as he disappeared in a poof a smoke.

"What the!" Nadeshiko said.

"Nice try there Nadeshiko." Naruto said from atop a tree branch.

Nadeshiko then throw the kunai at Naruto but he dodged and then throw kunai of his own that missed Nadeshiko. "You missed." Nadeshiko said. Just then he noticed that the ground beneath him was now cut up into piece. Naruto then landed on the ground and then the blocks of earth were sent into the air and Nadeshiko with them. He was starting to fall with the blocks coming for him. _"He uses Shadow Clones and has wind chakra. I have to break cover. Sorry mother." _Just as Nadeshiko was about to use a jutsu something appeared in front of him. "Hey get out of the way."

"Stay still." The figure said as he took hold of Nadeshiko. "Now!"

"Right." With that Akemi used a jutsu. "Barrier: Impactor Rebound." With that a dome barrier appeared around them and when they hit the ground and the stones came crashing down the two were safe.

"You okay Yamato?" The figure asked who turned out to be Isamu.

"Why did you interfere?" Nadeshiko asked. "I did not ask for your help."

"I don't care if you asked for it or need it. We never got along with each other but... you are my comrade Yamato Nadeshiko." Isamu said as he reached his hand out to Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko then batted Isamu's hand away. "Don't confuse the words Comrade with Friend, we will work together but that is all we need to do." Nadeshiko said. "And call me Nadeshiko."

"Whatever you say Yamato." Isamu said. "Now..." With that he and Yamato ran towards Akemi. "... we need to regroup as a team."

_"Looks like they have gotten the basic concept."_ Naruto said to himself. _"But I can't let them pass that easily." _With that said Naruto chased after the three Genin.

Meanwhile elsewhere the three Genin have gone into hiding so to come up with a plan. "Naruto sensei is strong." Isamu said. "He took all my attacks and barely flinched."

"Yeah and he is a tricker, he snuck a sleep bomb out of my barrier some how." Akemi said.

"Yeah, but what worries me is this strange chakra that he has been using." Nadeshiko said. "So what is your plan on all three of us passing this exam?"

"No idea." Isamu said. "Why don't you come up with a plan, you had the time to do that."

"What do you mean?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You are the only one of use that did not get knocked out so you had the most time to think." Isamu said.

"Well sorry but the truth is that at most only two of us can pass." Nadeshiko said.

"Actually..." Akemi started to say.

"One of use should sacrifice ourselves to let the other two pass." Nadeshiko said.

"I agree with that idea." Isamu said.

"In that case..." Nadeshiko started to say.

"I'll do it." The three said in unison.

"You two are more deserving of being ninja then I am." Isamu said.

"Don't say that Isamu, let me be the sacrifice." Akemi said. "I am the weakest of us so losing me will not effect us."

"Shut up." Nadeshiko said. "You are not weak, you lack confidence, I am the most deserving to be sacrifice."

"You shut it I am sacrificing myself for the team." Isamu said.

"No I am ...for the team." Nadeshiko said.

"That is it!" They all said.

A few minutes later, Naruto was standing at the starting point of the test. _"Five minutes left. Are they going to make their move?"_ Naruto asked. Just then the three of them charged Naruto. _"About time."_ Nadeshiko then throw shuriken at Naruto. _"This technique again." _Naruto then used chakra claws to strike them back.

"Now!" Nadeshiko shouted and then Akemi formed a barrier around Naruto and the shuriken bounced back at a faster speed. They hit and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone." Akemi said. She then closed her eyes. "Isamu to you right underground."

"Right." Isamu then kicked there and his leg got caught.

"Looks like you are working together. But how is this going to work if two are the most that can pass." Naruto asked.

"Well we will take care of that after we get the bells." Isamu said as he started to rotate his body and got free of Naruto's hold and then delivered a kick to Naruto's chest. "Yamato your up."

"Don't call me by my name so causally." Nadeshiko then charged at Naruto with two kunai in hand and then slashed at Naruto, cutting the strings of the bells. "Now!"

"Right." Akemi said as she formed a barrier around Naruto.

"Good work. But tell me how are you going to split the winnings?" Naruto asked.

"This is how." Yamato then picked the bells up and then tossed them to Isamu and Akemi respectively. Then the alarm went off.

"So Naruto sensei, what is the veridic?" Isamu asked.

"First answer me. In one word, what is the key factor to how you got this far against me?" Naruto asked.

"Teamwork." The all said at once.

"In that case, you all Pass." Naruto said as he touched the barrier and then cut it in half.

_"He broke out of that barrier so easily."_ Akemi said.

"Tell me, why did you give us this test?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Missions are performed in squads of four or more so you have to trust in your teammates." Naruto said. "One must value the life of their comrades."

"Why is that?" Akemi asked.

"Those how abandon the mission are scum, but those who are abandon their comrades are worst then scum." Naruto said. "Those are words were spoken to my squad by my sensei and these words hold true even today."

"Sensei, is there anything more important then a comrade?" Akemi asked.

"For me there is only one thing more important, a friend." Naruto said. "Okay Team Seven, tomorrow we start our first mission."

With that they all let out a joint yes.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 4

After passing the test the three were excited and where on their was when Naruto spoke up. "Hold up I didn't say you can leave." Naruto said.

"Sensei you said we start missions tomorrow so way can't we go home?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Because after reviewing your files I believe their is one thing that will help in the development of each of you." Naruto said. "But first I have to report to the Hokage. Follow me." With that Naruto started off.

"What should we do?" Akemi asked.

"Listen to the sensei." Isamu said as he started after Naruto and the other two followed after.

The four of them arrived at Lady Tsunade's office. "You three wait out here for a bit." Naruto said as he entered the Hokage's office. "Naruto Uzumaki reporting in."

"So what is the veridic?" Tsunade asked.

"Team Seven, pass." Naruto said.

"Took you long enough loser." Naruto turned to face the source of the voice, Sasuke Uchiha.

"So I am guessing your team passed as well. I hope they don't become jerks like you." Naruto said with a smile on his face but both killing intent was erupting.

"Okay you two enough of this." Sakura said.

"So Sakura since you are here that means your team has passed." Naruto said.

"Of course why wouldn't you think that?" Sakura asked.

"That." Naruto said as he pointed to Sai who was in deep thought.

"He came to report that his team failed and refused to leave until he sees if one of the other teams had passed." Sakura said.

"Okay." Naruto said. "Anyway as my team has passed what of my request?"

"Request? What request?" Sakura asked.

"Just a little matter of my team's living arrangements." Naruto said.

"It is alright with all parties involved?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I did not ask my team but I am sure they will agree." Naruto said.

"Thank I agree." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Now to the business of officially registering the teams." Tsunade said. "Teams Seven, Nine, and Eleven are now officially teams of the Leaf now you are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." The four Jonin said before leaving the room.

When the door opened Naruto's genin fell into the office. "Where you listing in on our conversation?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto sensei." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah sorry sensei." Isamu said. "So two of you are the sensei for the other six that became genin." There was a long pause. "Well I hope you two are at least as good as Naruto sensei."

"Isamu, do you not know who they are?" Akemi asked. "They are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. This two plus Naruto Sensei and their sensei Kakashi Hatake were our predecessor the last Team Seven."

"How do you know this?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well you see, Sakura is one of the Lovely Four so to be like them I have been studying about them." Akemi said. "It is a honor to meet with you under good circumstances. My name is Akemi Natsu, it is nice to meet you."

"I am honored." Sakura said.

"Lovely Four, don't see it." Isamu said.

"Is that so?" Sakura said as he clenched her fist readied to punch and she hit Naruto, sending him out of the office into the wall. "You already rub off on him."

"Hey don't blame me for Isamu's opinion." Naruto said.

"Fine, now let me heal you." Sakura said.

"Thanks." Naruto said as Sakura healed Naruto.

"Sorry for that." Isamu said. "It is just that I don't see why you were a strong ninja, until now. The power in that punch was so much, and your control of your strength was great as well. Why are you called the Lovely Four?"

"The Lovely Four is a name that they younger generation refer to four Kunoichi from the Leaf, three from my generation and one from the year before, that have helped greatly during the Fourth Great Ninja War." Naruto explained.

"So it is not a real title, oh well." Isamu said. With that he started off.

"Isamu where are you going?" Akemi asked.

"There is no reason for us to be here so I am heading home." Isamu said.

"Hold up, about that, I cleared it with your respective guardians and from this day follower you three will be living with me at my home." Naruto said.

"What!" The three genin shouted.

"You heard me you will be living with me at my house, this way I can supervise your development more effectively." Naruto said. "Now return to you homes and back some of your things and meet me at the academy in one hour."

"Right." They said before heading off.

At Akemi's place, she was packing her bags. _"I can't believe that my parents would let me live with sensei."_ She said to herself. _"Why would they do this? I better get going."_ With that Akemi was off.

At Yamato's place, he was in his room packing. As he did this he remembered his assignment.

Flashback Five years:

_"Remember Yamato, It is up to you to see to the success of this mission." Said a elderly woman. "Despite being born male you show the greatest promise so that is way we must send you while not a ninja yet. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Grand Elder." Said a seven year old Yamato Nadeshiko._

End Flashback:

_"My mission is for the sack of the village."_ Yamato said. _"That is why I can't let suspicion befall me." _With that Yamato pick up his bag and started off.

At Isamu's Place, he was throwing his stuff into his bag. As he was leaving he stopped in front of a room. "I am leaving now." With that Isamu left.

In front of the academy the three met up with Naruto. "So are you three all packed up?" Naruto asked. The three of them gave a nod. "Okay then let's go." Naruto lead them to his house.

When they arrived the three were surprised at what they saw. "Sensei, is this really your house?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah, my little home." Naruto said.

"You call that little?" Isamu asked as he pointed to the house. It was a two story house with a slanted roof made of wood. On the front above the door way was a Red Swirl.

"While I don't think it is that big." Nadeshiko said. _"It is strange that Naruto sensei leave here on you own." _

Naruto then entered the house and the others followed. As they entered the house they show that the first floor had to right a kitchen area with a table to eat at. to the left there was a living room area. Straight ahead there was a set of stairs leading upstairs. "Hello I am home." Naruto said.

_"So he doesn't live here alone."_ Nadeshiko said to himself.

Just then a woman came out of the kitchen. "Welcome back Naruto." The woman said. She had long dark blue hair that was being kept out of her face with a bandana, she also was wearing a light lavender top and navy blue pants with a tan apron over it. She then looked at the genin and then to Naruto. "Naruto are this the Genin?"

"Yes they are. Oh introductions. Hinata these are Isamu Asashi, Yamato Nadeshiko, and Akemi Natsu." Naruto said pointing to each of them as he said their name. "Team this is Hinata Hyuuga, my wife."

"Wow, I didn't know you were married. But if that is the case then why is it that she did not take your name?" Isamu asked.

"Well in adding to being my wife she is also the next in line to be the head of the Hyuuga Clan so her father insisted that she retain the Hyuuga name." Naruto said. "Is that right?"

"In simplest terms yes." Hinata said.

"Well at least you got yourself a good woman." Isamu said. He then felt a chill and turn to see where it came from but all he saw was Yamato standing there so Isamu shook the feeling off."

"Isamu, apologies to Lady Hinata." Akemi said.

"Fine. Sorry for my insensitive comment." Isamu said.

"Now it is alright." Hinata said with a blush.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you the same Hinata Hyuuga that participated in the Fourth Great Ninja War." Akemi asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"So you must be really strong." Akemi said.

"No I am not that strong." Hinata said.

"Hinata don't but yourself down like that." Naruto said. "You are the strongest person I know."

"Thank you for saying that Naruto. Well I better finish dinner." Hinata said before returning to the kitchen.

"Let me help you." Nadeshiko asked.

"Thanks but it is alright." Hinata said.

"I insist." Nadeshiko said.

"Well okay." Hinata said as she let Nadeshiko help.

Dinner was served and the five of them started to eat. When finished Naruto spoke with his team. "Team, there is a reason that I arranged it that you came live with Hinata and me." Naruto said. "From what I read in each of your files, and seen in the survival exercise, there don't match up."

_"This is bad I am found out." _Nadeshiko said to himself.

"You are all holding back something." Naruto said. "Akemi, you did not say you are a sensory type."

"Well I don't have control over it." Akemi said.

"Okay that is something that we need to work on. Nadeshiko..." Naruto started.

"Here it comes." Yamato said as he readied to grab a kunai.

"I can tell that you can use wind chakra so why did you delay using it?" Naruto asked.

Nadeshiko then rested his hand. "Well I am still a genin so it takes a lot out of me?"

"Okay. Isamu, why did you not tell anyone you could use medical ninjutsu?"

"What are you talking about?" Nadeshiko asked. "Isamu can't use medical ninjutsu."

"Yes I can." Isamu said.

"You can but how did you learn to do it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well as you may assume the training I do in taijutsu has landed me in the hospital time to time." Isamu started to say. "Of course I could not stay still so to keep me from leaving and hurting myself more a doctor started to teach me basic medical ninjutsu and first aid techniques."

"Can you teach me sometime?" Akemi asked Isamu.

"I could try but why?" Isamu asked.

"Because two of the Lovely Four are medical ninja." Naruto said. "But Isamu, why not say so?"

"Because I am the close range type and if I am the only medical ninja then I wound be kept to the rear all the time." Isamu said.

"Don't worry after training we will find a balance between all of our skills. All five of us."

"Five?" Asked Nadeshiko.

"Oh you three must be too young to know." Naruto said. "I am the jinchuuriki to the Nine Tails."

"Jinchuuriki, I heard the word but what is that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"A jinchuuriki is a person who has a being of massive charka sealed inside them." Naruto said. "But enough of this, you three must be tried. The three rooms up stair to the left are ready, each of you pick one and get ready for bed."

"Okay sensei." Akemi said as she and the rest of them headed for bed.

"You sure you can handle them?" Hinata asked.

"All this years and you doubt me." Naruto said.

"Not at all." Hinata said as she gave her husband a kiss. "I just hope you can handle four."

"So... oh Hinata that is great, sorry for not going to be able to help you out much. Hey their little one." Naruto said to Hinata's belly. After that Naruto helped Hinata clean up and then they went to bed.

Readers note:

Yes Hinata is pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 5

A few weeks has passed and we join Team Seven on a mission. "Nadeshiko at point B."

"Akemi at point C."

"Isamu at point A."

"Your slow." Naruto said over the radio. "Target is one the move." With that the three genin were following behind a shadowed figure. They got into strike position.

"Target in my sights." Isamu said into his radio.

"I am in position." Nadeshiko said.

"As am I." Akemi said.

"Be ready to move." Naruto said. "Now go."

With that the three charged in with Isamu in the lead. He reach and then took hold of the target. A small black dog with long fur. "Got you." Isamu said as he held the dog so it would not escape.

"Have you confirm the target?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, pink collar with blue tags." Nadeshiko said.

"Alright. Retrieval of last pet Seidi is complete." Naruto said.

"Sensei how much longer will we need to do this lousy missions?" Asked Isamu through the radio.

"Was I this much of a pain?" Naruto asked himself.

"What was that?" Isamu asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he realized that he just spoke into the microphone of the radio.

A few minutes later they return Seidi back to her owner. "Oh silly girl, don't go running off like that again." Said her owner, a large man with a balding head and a small beard.

_"Why would that dog run from him. He looks to be a good owner."_ Isamu wondered as he show the two leave.

"Good work Team Seven. Now as for your next assignment." Tsunade said.

Isamu was about to speak up but Naruto beat him to it. "With all respects Lady Tsunade, I think my team can handle something a little tougher."

"I well you are in luck because there just happens to be a mission that I can send your team on." The hokage stated.

"Really, thanks." Naruto said. "But why agree so fast?"

"Truth is that there is a special mission that was given to the village." Tsunade said.

"And?" Naruto asked.

"And the requested the Original members of Team Kakashi for this mission." Tsunade said.

"So we are just tag alongs." Nadeshiko said to the others.

"I don't care if we are just going as back-up as long as we get to go on a harder mission." Isamu said.

"Since the mission requested the Original Team Kakashi, that means that the other six genin will be coming?" Naruto asked and Tsunade gave a nod. "Are you okay with this team?"

"Well I am all for it." Isamu said.

"Same here." Nadeshiko said.

"Well if every else is for it then so am I." Akemi said.

"Good to know. You may enter." Tsunade said as the other two Sensei entered the room with their respective Genins.

"So you made it." said a member of Sasuke Uchiha's team. A boy with violent eyes and dark plum hair that has a spiked lock covering his right eye wearing a brown short sleeve shirt and gray pants with fishnet underneath, an orange sash across his chest and his forehead protector around his left arm with blue cloth.

_"This guy is Date Abe."_ Isamu said to himself. _"He thinks that because he was one point above me in every field that he can be an stubborn ass."_

"You doubted me." Isamu said.

"This is not a companion, there is no reason for the two of you to fight ." said the other male member of Sasuke's team. He had long dark gray hair with two bangs that lead passed his shoulders, red eyes, light gray shirt with his arms wrapped with bandages, dark gray pants and his ankles wrapped with bandages, his forehead protector worn around his forehead with a blue cloth.

_"Benkei Tetsudamashii, he is not that bad, but from the look of it he seems to be Sasuke Sensei's favorite."_ Isamu said.

"Hey there Isamu." Said the female member of Sasuke's team. Violent hair in two buds that trail braided pony-tails down and two locks in the front of her face that hang there. A black shirt that stops at the midriff and a black skirt. Fishnet shirt, pant, and gloves. High dark blue boot sandals on. Her forehead protector on her forehead with a blue cloth.

"Oh hey there Chiyome." Isamu said. _"This is Chiyome Kōga. She seems nice but she seems too dark for my taste."_

__"We are going an a mission with Isamu, I guess our skills will be needed for sure." Said a male member of Sakura's Team. He has long turquoise hair with a lock tied on the front right and red eyes with glasses. He is wearing a dark green shirt and dark gray pants with fishnet underneath. His forehead protector around his forehead with a blue cloth.

"Why you!" Isamu said. _"This guy is Minoru Gekai. He thinks he is smart but he is all talk."_

"Now that is enough you two." The female member of Sakura's team said. she has light green hair with a lock covering her right eye with is pink in color. She is wearing a teal short sleeved top that stopped at her legs, fishnet underneath, dark blue shorts. He forehead protector is around her neck with blue cloth.

_"That is Satomi Kankoshi."_ Isamu said. _"She is nice, maybe a little too nice for her own good."_

"Yeah Isamu is not worth it." Said the other male Member of Sakura's team. He has light brown hair with bangs and violet eyes. He is wearing a open violet short sleeve shirt over a fishnet shirt and gray pants. He wears his forehead protector on fore-head with blue cloth.

_"Kenichi Naikai, not much to say about him except that he is just lucky."_ Isamu said.

"That is enough guys." Naruto said. "You are going on a mission together so you have to trust each other."

"Right Sensei." Isamu said.

"Looks like you have a student that is as much a loser as you are." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What was that?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke had a stare off.

"Okay that is enough." Sakura said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"So what is the mission?" Naruto asked.

"The request was for the original Team Kakashi so there is still one person missing." Tsunade said.

Just then a older man with spiked up gray hair and his forehead protector covering his left eye and his nose and mouth covered with a mask appeared. "Hey there sorry for being late."

"You haven't changed at all Kakashi." Naruto and Sakura said to Kakashi Hatake their former sensei.

"Anyway what is the mission?" Kakashi asked Lady Tsunade.

"Alright since all parties are here I can begin." Tsunade said. " There has been reports of a troop of monkeys are attacking a nearby village. Your mission is to capture them and relocate them to a location far from human settlement."

"Yes Ma'am." They said as they left to get ready for the mission.

After getting ready they were on their way on to the mission.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 6

The large group of Leaf Ninja are making their way to the village that is infested with the monkeys.

"How much longer until we get there?" Asked Date. "I want to take care of this monkeys and show off my moves."

"That is so you." Minoru said. "People like you and Isamu think only with your fists."

"What was that! I am nothing like him." Both Date and Isamu shouted. Then both stopped and started to stare at each other.

"That is enough Isamu." Naruto said.

"You too Date." Sasuke said. "We are on this mission together."

"Fine Sensei." Date said.

"Sorry for delaying us Naruto Sensei." Isamu said.

"As long as you understand now let's get back to the mission." Naruto said. With that they continued on their way to the village.

They arrived at the village. "Is this the place? I don't see any monkeys." Isamu said.

"Let's use this chance to find the chief of this village." Kakashi said. As they made their way to look for someone to talk to they came across the chief.

As they were heading deeper into the village Naruto felt something. "You guys fell it too right?"

"The strange chakra that is surrounding this place, yes." Sasuke said. "It feels familiar, yet different at the same time." Just then the feeling disappeared. "It is gone know. Strange. Don't let the others know. We don't want to worry them."

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Understood." Sakura said.

After a moment the three Jonin started back on searching for the village chief. They soon found him. "Good the ninja we asked for has arrived." The chief said. "I did not expect the Leaf to send so many ninja."

"Well the ninja you requested had charges to deal with but they are all skilled genin and including myself you have four jonin to take care of your monkey infestation." Kakashi explained.

"We only requested a squad for a C-Rank Mission. As long as they were able ninja we did not care who the Leaf sent." The chief said.

"That is strange." Sakura said. "Lady Tsunade wouldn't have sent us with out reason."

"Since we are here why don't we deal with this monkeys." Naruto said.

Just then they heard something. "It is them!" The chief said and the ninja left the building to see what they were up against.

"What the!" Date said.

"I can't believe it." Isamu said.

"Oh my." Kenichi said.

"Look at the size of those monkey!" This three and Naruto shouted. Each monkey was the height of a full grown human man.

"What do we do?" Akemi asked Naruto.

"Attacking the leader of the troop sounds good to you?" Naruto asked the other Jonin.

"Force the leader to run and the rest will follow, good plan." Kakashi said.

"Okay, hate to admit it but Sasuke you are the fastest so I will cover you." Naruto said as he started to make a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that there stood over a thousand Narutos. "Now let' go." With that the Naruto charged and clashed with the Monkeys but then they surprised Naruto but pulling out swords and knives and started to clash with the Naruto clones and the real Naruto. Sasuke then ran for the leader with his sword in hand and then flipped his sword so to strike with the back of his sword but the lead monkey dodged and then pulled out a sword and charged at Sasuke and stuck him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke Sensei." His students yelled.

"Are you fine?" Date asked.

"Yeah, the blade of it's sword was dull." Sasuke said. The real Naruto jumped back with Sasuke to regroup.

"What are those things?" Naruto asked.

"Kopī-mates." Nadeshiko said.

"Kopī-what?" Isamu asked.

"Kopī-mates." Nadeshiko said. "They are monkeys that have learned fighting style by mimicking humans fighting during times of war."

"Wow is that possible?" Isamu asked.

"Ever heard the saying monkey see, monkey do?" Nadeshiko asked.

"So that is what! Monkeys are like humans that they are able to do many the the same things as we do." Isamu said.

"As dense as you are." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"I too have heard roomers about this types of creatures, but how do you know of them?" Kakashi asked Yamato.

"I was read a children's story long ago that reminded me of this." Nadeshiko said.

"We don't time for this, we have to deal with this giant monkeys." Isamu said as he readied himself. "Yamato how do we take them out by causing the least amount of harm to them?"

"Stop using my name so familiarly. Injure the tail, with out it they will have a hand time balancing themselves." Nadeshiko said.

"Okay." Isamu said. He then turned to Akemi. "Can you track them?"

"I can try." Akemi said.

"Don't worry." Benkei said. "I happen to be a sensory type as well so I will help."

"Okay. So what is the plan Yamato?" Isamu asked.

_"Again with calling me by my first name. Okay think." _Nadeshiko said to himself. " Akemi create a barrier around as many as you can, and make it a lowering or rising type then cut off the oxygen."

"I understand." Akemi said.

"The rest of use will go after the remaining Kopī-mates. Leave the leader to one of the Jonins." Nadeshiko said.

_"Nadeshiko is good at coming up with strategies." _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Go!" Nadeshiko said. At that Akemi then used a lowering barrier to try and trap the Kopī-mates. A few managed to get free including the Leader. "Now attack." At that the rest of the genin charged in to attack and target the tails.

"Got you." Isamu said as he got hold of the tail and was about to back it but then the monkey mull kicked him.

"Isamu!" Shouted Akemi.

"I am fine." Isamu said. "Change of plans the tails are no longer an option."

"That is what you think." Date said as he summoned out a giant bisentō. He then swung it and then cut off the tail of one of the Kopī-mates. "See cut them off and you will be fine."

"You are a fool." Sasuke said as he knocked several of the Kopī-mates out. "We are not here to kill are maim this animals, just get them to relocate."

"Sorry sensei." Just then a Kopī-mate came charging Date. Sasuke ran to save his student but then Isamu appeared and then deliver a kick to the monkey's gut, sending him back. "Thanks Isamu."

"You can thank me by simply knocking out this monkeys." Isamu said.

"Fine." Date said as he turned his blade around and resumed the attack.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was fighting the leader of the Kopī-mates. "You seem to be skilled, despite using another's skill." Kakashi dodged an incoming attack. "Of course I am not one to talk." Kakashi then charged and knocked the leader back. Just then all the Kopī-mates let out a screech and then started off and ran away.

_"It is that chakra again." _Sasuke said to himself.

"You are not getting away." Isamu said as he and Date lead the way to give chase. Just then five Kopī-mates turned with knifes in their hands and then throw them with deadly accuracy but they dodge them. "Is that all you got?" Shouted Date.

Just then the monkeys jumped up and spun in a mini tornado and throw knifes in multiple directions. "That jutsu." Nadeshiko said as he performed hand signs and jumped in front of everyone. "Violent Whirlwind." With that he launched a powerful stream of wind from his mouth that changed the course of the attack.

_"That jutsu."_ Naruto said he then remembered seeing it before.

They continued the chase until the Kopī-mates got away. "They are nowhere insight." Isamu said.

"Maybe the Kopī-mates we already captured can shine some light on where the rest of them are." Nadeshiko said. "Let's go back."

"Good idea." Naruto said. "Nadeshiko, can I speak with you in private."

"Okay." Nadeshiko said.

"You guys go on a head." Naruto said to the others as they headed back Naruto and Yamato headed deeper into the woods. "This is deep enough." Naruto said.

"So what did you wish to talk about sensei?" Nadeshiko asked.

"That technique you used to deflect those knives. I have seen it before thing is that since wind chakra users are rare in the Leaf, how exactly did you learn it?" Naruto asked. "Also the way you reacted to the technique the Kopī-mates used." Yamato ready himself to attack but then Naruto said. "Must be my imagination."

"Yeah it is." Yamato said as he placed his kunai back and turned around. "We should return to the others."

"Right." Naruto said as he and Nadeshiko returned to the village. After returning to the village Nadeshiko ran off to help the others. Once Nadeshiko was out of sight Kakashi walked up to Naruto.

"Yamato is hiding something." Kakashi said.

"I know he is. Don't worry I will handle him." Naruto said. "Trust me." Naruto said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Alright." Kakashi said as he and Naruto headed over to Sasuke and Sakura to discuss what action to undergo.

"There is something off about those Kopī-mates." Naruto said.

"This village have little farm land so food is not likely the reason for their attack." Sasuke said. "Also there doesn't seem to be skilled fighters so even if they had human like intelligence I don't think they would came sourcing for more skills to copy here."

"That so why attack this place?" Kakashi asked. He then turned to Sakura. "Sakura I know that it may be a little strange to ask but could you examine the injured Kopī-mates and maybe you can find something that may lead us to where they may have gone."

"Actually Kakashi sensei, I already started to examine them." Sakura said. "Satomi was bandaging up the tail of the Kopī-mate that Date cut off and she noticed something."

"What did she notice?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you saw they were all wearing armor pieces, well under them there were bandages already, and signs of expertly performed medical treatment prior to today." Sakura said. "My team and myself examined the others and found similar signs."

"Meaning that someone, possibly human, has tended to there wounds on more then a few occasions." Naruto said. "Kakashi Sensei when we got here we felt a strange but familiar chakra. We didn't wish to worry everyone because it disappeared but we have been looking out for it."

"Also I felt the same chakra right before those monkeys ran off." Sasuke said.

"This two events are most likely connected." Kakashi stated. "So what to do?"

"Kakashi Sensei you stay here with the Genin while we go and search for those monkeys and whoever is controlling them." Naruto stated.

Just then the door to the room they were using came flying open. It was Isamu on the other side. "We are going with you." He said.

"This mission is too dangerous for you guys." Sakura said.

"That is what I have been telling him Sakura sensei but he would not listen." Minoru stated as he fixed the position of his glasses as he walked up. "We are fresh genin and we only got to have this mission because he our senseis thought they were requested. Truth is that we should just find a place for the monkey we already have, return to the village and then report to Lady Tsunade..." Just then Isamu punched Minoru in the gut causing him to double over.

"Isamu that was uncalled for." Akemi said.

"Right, I don't like it but he is right, whoever is behind this is too strong for us to deal with." Nadeshiko said.

"I expected such a response for you Isamu." Minoru said as he got up as he was healing his gut. "You are all fists that you can't us what little brains you got."

"Minoru can you take your glasses off?" Sakura asked him.

"Okay sensei." Minoru said as he took his glasses off. Just then Sakura punched Minoru in the face and sent him flying into the back wall.

"Such strength." Isamu said as he watched the punch.

"Sensei... why?" Minoru asked.

"Don't you ever bad mouth a comrade." Sakura said as she picked Minoru up by his shirt. She then placed him back down and turned to Isamu. "As for you Isamu, why do you believe you should go?"

"You don't know what you are going up against, at least with us, then we can be there to help." Isamu said.

"Isamu, you are an idiot." Minoru said. "It is because they have no idea of what they are going against that they need use to stay here or to return to the Leaf. Plus as a medical ninja you shouldn't risk yourself in battle."

"Isamu, you are right." Naruto said. "Change of plans, we take the genin with us. That okay with you Kakashi sensei?"

"Well I trust your judgement so okay." Kakashi said. _"That Isamu reminds me of Naruto more then ever."_

"Well I am not going to be left behind." Date said as he and his team approached.

"Date you are not the leader of this team." Benkei said. "But in this case he speeches for us."

"Good to know, Benkei." Isamu said. "Minoru, will you come with us?"

"I think you are leading all of use to an early grave." Minoru said as he placed his glasses on his face. "But I guess keeping your's and Date's teams alive will be good practice. Alright."

"Looks like we are all in agreement." Sasuke said.

"Alright team it is decided, our mission know will include investigating the source of the chakra controlling the Kopī-mates." Kakashi said.

"Yes sir." They all said.

"So know will we find them?" Kakashi asked.

"I have an idea." Yamato said.

A few minutes later they were hiding in trees and brushes watching a group of five Kopī-mates in a clearing in the woods. "Are you sure this plan will work?" Minoru asked Nadeshiko.

"No plan is one hundred percent fool proof but this is our best option." Nadeshiko asked. "By storing chakra from our five medical ninja in a small incision of their skin and tracking them will most likely take us to the base of their human 'friend'."

"Don't worry Yamato, we trust you." Isamu said.

"Please don't act so familiar with me." Nadeshiko said.

A few moments later the Kopī-mates in the clearing woke up and then ran off in the same direction. The ninja then started after them. They soon found the location of the Kopī-mates' doctor friend. "No, I know this place." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It is one of his labs." Sasuke said.

"You mean him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is. It is one of Orochimaru's Labs." Sasuke said.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 7

Recap:

_A few moments later the Kopī-mates in the clearing woke up and then ran off in the same direction. The ninja then started after them. They soon found the location of the Kopī-mates' doctor friend. "No, I know this place." Sasuke said._

_"What is it?" Naruto asked._

_"It is one of his labs." Sasuke said._

_"You mean him?" Sakura asked._

_"Yes it is. It is one of Orochimaru's Labs." Sasuke said._

Start of story:

"How is Orochimaru?" Isamu asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know." Minoru said. "He was one of the Leaf's Sannin and a S-Ranked criminal do to his human experimentations to gain immortality as well as attacking the Leaf fifteen or so years ago."

"How do you know about him?" Date asked.

"He may have been a criminal but the concept of expanding ones life span intrigues me as a medical ninja, so this maybe good that you dragged me here with you." Minoru said.

Just then a wave of chakra was felt. "This chakra." Akemi said.

"You fell it." Naruto asked. "What does it feel like?"

"It is hard to explain." Akemi said. "It almost feels empty."

"Empty, how can something feel empty." Date said.

"It may mean that the person does not know who he or she really is." Sasuke said.

"You have an idea as to how it is, don't you Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes Kabuto." Sasuke said. "So he escaped the Izanami."

"Well what ever Kabuto is up to we have to find out what it is and then stop him." Naruto said.

"Wait, I sense several chakras coming from the lab." Akemi said.

"I do as well." Benkei stated. "I count at least eight or nine active chakra sources and countless weak ones."

"So how do you what to deal with this?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I think as long as they work together we can deal with this." Sasuke said.

"Alright, but first we have to deal with the Kopī-mates." Naruto said. With that said they placed their plain into action.

A few moments later a old man was seen walking through the woods carrying chopped wood. Then with in moments a troop of Kopī-mates came running for him. The old man then dropped his load and then performed hand signs. "Violent Whirlwind." With that the old man launched a stream of wind that sent the Kopī-mates into the air. "Now." The old man yelled.

Just then Benkei and Kenichi jumped up with a net in their hand and then throw it onto the Kopī-mates. Then Isamu and Date ran out with a coil of rope in hand and then ran around the netted Kopī-mates and tied them up. The Kopī-mates started to screech but then Chiyome appeared and then said one word. "Sleep." With that all the monkeys fell asleep.

"Well that worked out well." Isamu said as he hit the old man on the back as he turned back to Nadeshiko.

"Good that is all of them." Kakashi said as he finished courting up the Kopī-mates.

"Now to make sure this monkey are not used by this Kabuto again." Isamu said as he started to run towards the lab area. The rest followed him but they where wondering how they will enter the lab undetected."

Several Kopī-mates have entered the lab and were making there why to the center of the lab and have found a door and as they approached it, the door opened and they entered the room. When there they saw a man with mid-length gray hair and a pair of glasses. "Since you return that must mean that you have taken care of the village. Drop the act Leaf ninja, Kopī-mates are not smart enough to search for a room they never were in."

"I guess the act was pointless." Just then all the Kopī-mates turned into the leaf ninja.

"Sasuke, it has been a while." Kabuto said.

"It has been Kabuto. Looks like you have lost Orochimaru from within you." Sasuke said.

"It does not matter to me. Actually I have to thank you and Itachi for placing that genjutsu on me and forcing me to accept that I have to find myself by my own skills."

"So what is with the Kopī-mates?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, so you are hear to. Okay will as you could tell they memorize skills almost as effectively as the Sharigan so I have been trying to improve my soldiers by transferring the some tactic to them." Kabuto said.

"If that is what you are doing why are you sending those monkey out to attack villages?" Isamu asked.

"And who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"My name is Isamu Asashi, so now answer me why have them attack villages." Isamu shouted.

"It is simple, by attacking villages they attract ninja to learn skills from." Sasuke said.

"As keen as ever." Kabuto said. "Well I think that is enough talk for now." With that four snakes shot down from the ceiling and then wrapped themselves around Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Then the floor opened up except under Kabuto and the ninja fell down into it leaving Kabuto and the four captured Leaf Jonin the only ones in the room.

"Isamu, Nadeshiko, Akemi." Naruto yelled. "What have you done with them?"

"Well let's say that I haven't just been working with animals after escaping that genjutsu." Kabuto stated as he fixed the placement of his glasses and the floor reappeared. "But there may be a chance for you to meet again safe and sound."

Elsewhere in the lab, the Akemi start to wake up. "What happened?" She asked.

"Please don't move just yet." Satomi said as she was finishing tending to the wounds that Akemi had from the fall.

"To answer you, Kabuto caught the Jonin and then dropped us through the floor." Minoru said.

"Is everyone okay?" Akemi asked.

"A few bumps and bruises. Luck we were with you are it could have been worse." Minoru said.

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked. Just then she notice that Minoru, Kenichi, and Kenichi were exhausted meaning they used a lot of their chakra recently. "Wait were is Isamu?"

"Right here." Akemi turned to the source of the voice and saw Isamu wrapped with medical bandages.

"Isamu, are you okay?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Isamu said.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" Akemi asked.

"Even if I do, I we have more important things to deal with." Isamu said.

"May do we have a stubborn one." Said a voice that they recognized as Kabuto.

"Kabuto, Where are you?" Isamu asked.

Just then a television turned on in the corner of the room. The picture that appeared was of Kabuto with the Jonin. The Jonin's arms and hands were bond to prevent them from using ninjutsu and they were in separate cages. "What do you want with us?" Date asked.

"Well that is simple, seeing that you are hear you must have great potential if you were chosen to be trained by the apprentices of the Legendary Sannin, potential is one thing but you each must have the skills to match them and those are the types of skills that I need for my experiments." Kabuto said.

"Sorry but there is no way that we will do what you want us to." Nadeshiko said. "We will not fight each other just for you to gather our data."

"A smart one. I like you kid. But there is more then one way to get what I want from you." Kabuto said. Just then the door opened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Benkei asked.

"I had the lab space on that floor repurposed as a series of special training rooms." In each room there is a Sound Ninja that has been trained." Kabuto said.

"You mean modified." Sakura said.

"That too." Kabuto said and then continued. "At the end of the last room there is a staircase that will take you all the way here. Once if you can get up here you are all free to go, but fail then this four will pay the price."

"So we just have to beat your men?" Date asked. "Sounds fun."

"One more thing, There is a total of eight sound ninja and nine leaf ninja one of you're injuries seem to be too much so that means that only eight of you can fight. To make this interesting all fights have to be one-on-on." Kabuto said. "If you disagree then I will just kill them."

"How do we know you will keep your word?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You don't but I doubt you have many options." Kabuto said.

"Don't do it, fine a way out of here and leave us." Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke you beat me to it again." Naruto said.

"Sorry Sensei, we will not leave you behind." Isamu said. "Those who disobey orders are scum, but those who abandon a comrade are worse then scum. And to me you are as much a comrade as anyone else Sensei."

"Don't worry we will be there soon." Date said.

"As much as it pains me I agree with this two." Minoru said.

"Since we are all in agreement, let's go." Isamu said as he and then the rest of the group left the room and headed for the first room.

The group entered the first of the rooms. "What is this place?" Asked Akemi.

They found themselves in a plain room with no windows. "I don't know but I am getting a bad feeling about this place." Benkei stated.

Just then someone started to approach the ground. It was a preteen boy with mid-length black hair and dark eyes, wearing a gray top an black pants with a dark gray sash on. He was wearing his forehead protector around his forehead with a black cloth on his right arm was a strange metal gantlet. "So you are the insects that Master Kabuto told me to crush." The Sound ninja said. "This is not going to take long."

"What was that?" Isamu yelled. "Don't you dear underestimate us."

"Spirited one. Too bad that won't help any of you." The Sound ninja said. "Come, The sooner I beat you the faster I can get back to my training."

"Why you." Isamu said as he was about to step forward but then Kenichi stepped in front of him. "Kenichi what is the meaning of this?"

"Just stay back, your injuries are bad enough to impair your movement in battle." Kenichi said to Isamu in a whisper. "Plus, we will need our best fighters for later on." Kenichi the walked forward and was standing parallel to the sound ninja. "I will be your opponent."

"Fine by me, it doesn't matter who I fight, as long as I can kill someone." The Sound Ninja said.

"Before we fight I need to ask you one thing? What is your name?" Kenichi asked. "My name is Kenichi Naikai."

"If you must know, call me Hibiki." The sound ninja said now known as Hibiki. "Now that introductions are finished..." Hibiki then charged forward with his gantlet arm ready to strike. "...time your you to die!"

Meanwhile Kabuto was observing the battle from his room with the Jonin in the background watching. "Looks like you four are going to die, don't worry I will kill you before your students try some attempt to save you after failing at the game." Kabuto said.

"I wouldn't make plans just yet." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked as Sakura pointed to the monitor and showed the match.

Back to the match. Hibiki was getting closer to Kenichi when suddenly Kenichi was behind Hibiki and his attack missed. "What the?" Hibiki said as he swung his right arm trying to hit Kenichi but Kenichi then dodged the attack again by ducking and then swept Hibiki's legs. "What is the meaning me this?" Hibiki said as he got back to his feet.

"Sakura sensei has trained myself and my teammates in two things. The first is not important at this point, but he second thing is to fight using our other special skill." Kenichi said.

"What type of nonsense are you talking about?" Hibiki said as he charged in to attack and attacked with a barrage of attacks. Kenichi jumped back to dodge the attack but was backed into a wall. "Try to dodge this?" Hibiki then throw a powerful straight punch with his right hand.

"Sorry I can't dodge it." Kenichi said.

"Don't admit that!" Isamu shouted from the side lines.

"Too late." Hibiki said as his fist got closer. Just then Kenichi then placed his left hand near the top of the gantlet and then pressed his right close to the wrist and then pressed both hand and redirected the strike into the wall and then jumped away to the left. Hibiki's arm then got stuck in the wall.

"I couldn't dodge your attack but I can redirect your punch so I did not get hit." Kenichi said. "Pulling your fist out like that will just cause you permanent damage."

"Shut up." Hibiki then held up his left hand and opened his palm to reveal a small funnel implanted in his arms. "Take this." With that he released a blast of cutting air and shot it at Kenichi who tried to dodge it but he got hit by it and was sent back into wall.

"Hey what was that?" Isamu asked in outrage. He was about to step in but then Minoru stopped him. "What are you doing, your teammate is in trouble."

"It just seems that way." Minoru said. As he was saying that Kenichi was getting back to his feet. "See, Kenichi is fine."

"So you are still able to fight. How annoying." Hibiki said as he blast the wall around his right arm to free it from the wall. "Looks like I have to go all out on this one." Hibiki then pulled out senbons and throw them. As they were being thrown Kenichi heard a bell ring. _"He will try and dodge them and it will work, then once I throw another round of senbons, ones with and with out bells, He will either dodge only the ones with bells but be hit by the ones with out bells."_ Just then the first round of senbons hit Kenichi. _"Guess that wasn't needed."_ Just then Hibiki's body started to go numb. _"What is happening, I can't move my body. Did he do something to me. No how did he?" _Just then the Kenichi that got hit by the senbons turned to a slab of stone. _"The substitution jutsu."_

Hibiki's body then collapsed and he then saw Kenichi standing behind him with his fingers glowing with medical chakra. "You are wondering how, well to answer that I have to tell you what Sakura sensei taught us, as in her team, and what my special skill is." Kenichi said. "Actually as you can tell she trained her team as an all medical ninja team. Of course to do that she would also need to teach us to defend ourselves in case we are forced into a combat situation. To do that she had use make use of the skill that made use each special. Seeing as my teammates have yet to fight I can't reveal there skills but as for mine, it is my observational skills. I am able to gather and retain knowledge at a faster rate then the others, so I simply memorized every standard fighting style and develop defenses by counter or disabling my opponents movements. Now you are asking why do I not just kill you? Easy, Leaf ninja have sworn only to kill as a last resort, and as a medical ninja I save lives, not take them." Just then a door opened leading them to the next location.

"You did good Kenichi." Sakura said while watching the the fight.

"He lucked out that is all." Kabuto said. "If Hibiki was not impatient then he may have one."

"Maybe but they have beat your man." Kakashi said. "Surrender and we will take it easy on you."

"Nice try but I know that you can't promise that." Kabuto said. "Looks like they have made it to the next location."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Recap:

_"You did good Kenichi." Sakura said while watching the the fight._

_"He lucked out that is all." Kabuto said. "If Hibiki was not impatient then he may have one."_

_"Maybe but they have beat your man." Kakashi said. "Surrender and we will take it easy on you."_

_"Nice try but I know that you can't promise that." Kabuto said. "Looks like they have made it to the next location."_

Story start:

The Leaf Genin Made it to the next location. They were in a room exactly like the last room. Waiting in the center of the room was a teen male. He has dark eyes, long black hair in a pony-tail and two strains of hair going down the front of his face down to his shoulders, dark yellow top, gray pants, purple rope sash, black gloves, and forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth. "So who dares to fight me, the great Gairan." He asked introducing himself as Gairan.

"I am going this time." Isamu said.

"No way I am going." Date said.

"No way, I am going I am fine." Isamu said as he tried to left his arm but it still hurt.

"See you can't fight, let me go." Date said.

"So you wish to face me." Gairan said as they turned to see Benkei standing before the Sound Ninja.

"Fine Benkei, just win this okay." Date said.

"That is without saying." Benkei said. As Benkei turned to answer Gairan ran at him to attack.

The attack hit. "One hit and you are dead." Gairan said. Just then he saw that Benkei was holding his arm. "Hey how did you caught my attack?" Gairan then tried to kick Benkei but he blocked the hit then deflected it. "What!" Gairan then continued the attack but Benkei deflected all the attacks.

"Wow how is it that Benkei able to deflect all those attacks?" Isamu asked.

"You forget he is a sensory type, he can sense the chakra used to strike and by doing that he can sense where the attack is coming from and can act accordingly." Date said.

"Yeah well he won't win if he can't strike him." Minoru said.

"Just watch." Date said.

"You will not be able to deflect this." Gairan said as he punched at Benkei but Benkei deflected the attack and then struck him in the gut sending him back. "That hurt but how did it hurt so much?"

"Gairan, you are wasting your breath and time trying to speak with Benkei." Date said.

This confused Gairan. Chiyome then stated. "Benkei rarely speaks unless he has something important to say. And knowing Benkei I doubt he would have anything to say to you."

"Well I hope he can still listen because I have something to say. You will not win against me." Gairan said. Just then Gairan let a smile sneak out of the corner of his mouth.

Meanwhile in Kabuto's room. "This must be one of yours Sasuke?" Kabuto asked Sasuke but he did not reply. "I will take your silence as a yes. Well he is about to be killed so should I allow you to say your goodbyes?"

"Why do you wish to say that to your man?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I do that?" Kabuto asked.

"Well because he is about to go down." Sasuke said.

"That is what you think." Kabuto said.

Back in the battlefield Gairan placed his hands together in a hand sign and started to gather up his chakra. As he was doing this black markings started to creep there way around Gairan's body. "You didn't?" Sasuke asked.

"I did. I revived Orochimaru's curse mark jutsu and improved upon it." Kabuto said.

The curse mark know covered Gairan's entire body and he started to transform. His hair grow in length and spread out. His skin turned gray in color. His hands became claw-like, his arms became bulkier ripping his gloves, and his legs changes so they bend back. "My curse mark not only gives strength to the wielder but unleashed their savage nature." Kabuto said. "There is no way that any of them will survive Gairan while he uses the Savage Curse Mark." Gairan charged at high speed to attack Benkei. Everyone watched in worry. Everyone did but Benkei himself. Benkei then moved to catch Gairan's punch. When it made contact with Benkei's palm a shockwave was created. "What but how?" Kabuto asked.

"Till he was eight years of age, Benkei was raised by the ninja monks of the Fire Temple. While there he was taught how to control his own body." Sasuke explained to Kabuto as Date was explaining the same thing to the other Leaf genin.

"Thanks to his up bringing he can be strong enough to take an attack and still live." Date said.

"Sad, You gave up you sanity, your humanity for this power." Benkei said. He then took his free hand and then thrust it into where Gairan's heart should be. Benkei then stepped back from Gairan. Gairan then coughed up a ton of blood and then as he collapsed he turned back to his human state. "Go in peace, Gairan of the Sound." Benkei said as he gave a short prayer for his fallen opponent.

The door opened and the group went through it to the next room. Meanwhile Kabuto was getting frustrated.

"Ha, your so called strongest ninja are not doing that well." Naruto said.

"It is still early yet." Kabuto said.

The Genins then found there way to next room. Like the other rooms this one looked the same.

"So this is where the next fight is." Isamu said. "Listen I don't care if I am injured I am going to take this one on."

"There is no way to talk you out of this." Nadeshiko said. "If you what then fine."

"Okay..." Just then all the Genin collapsed to the ground. "What is going on?" Isamu asked.

Just then someone walked you to them. It was a preteen boy with yellow eyes, short green hair, violet top, gray pants, and his forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth. "Look what I have here." The Sound ninja said. "Master Kabuto I, Sawagi, have disabled all nine of this Leaf Losers. What am I to do know?"

"Kabuto you said if they defeated your ninja they could go, simply attacking all of them is not one-on-one." Naruto said.

"I don't wish to be called a liar. Sawagi kill one of them." Kabuto said.

"Very well." Sawagi said as he draw a kunai and walked over to Isamu. "You are the big mouth who wishes to fight, You will be the one to die first." Sawagi then started to thrust his kunai when a kunai was throw towards him and he was forced to deflect it. He jumped back to see who tried to attack him. "How did that?" Just then Akemi Natsu walked up to Sawagi, unaffected by Sawagi's jutsu. "Girl, how are you unaffected." He then throw a kunai and then he noticed that the kunai bounced off of her. "A barrier around yourself to protect yourself. Smart."

"Stop you talking, undo your jutsu on them know and face me one on one." Akemi said.

"Not going to happen." Sawagi said. "I can't even if I wanted anyway. I can't control it."

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked.

"You see although this rooms all look the same they are each built to make use of each of our unique fighting style. As for this room..." Sawagi then tapped his foot on the ground. "...the metal of this room is denser then the rooms in many of other locations of the lab."

"You may not be able to control it but I am guessing that by knocking you out your jutsu will disappear." Akemi said as she throw kunai and they slashed at Sawagi's arm.

"I am not going to let that happen." Sawagi then charged in and used the force of his jutsu to send Akemi back. "The flow to you covering yourself with that barrier is that you have little footing so while you can't be pushed down you and be pushed back. Just then Akemi came flying back at him at high speed. "What the how?"

"Thank you for giving me the push I needed. I can create a bouncing barrier so I will attack you with the ricochet." Akemi said as she came for another attack.

"That would be the case if not for this." Sawagi then used his jutsu to stop Akemi and she landed on the ground. "You can't attack me as long as I keep the pressure on you. Your chakra will run out and you will then be crushed."

"This is bad." Isamu said as he tried to get back up.

"Stop it, even if you can fight this force this is Akemi's fight now so we have to trust her." Nadeshiko said.

"There is nothing you can do." Sawagi said.

"Is that so?" Akemi then started to form hand sign and then Sawagi fell to the ground and his hands and knees.

"What is going on?" Sawagi asked.

"I placed you in a barrier. Since you can't control the output of chakra then you can barely withstand the force yourself." Akemi said. "Also..." Just then Sawagi was slammed into the ground. "...the barrier now increased the gravity with in that space so you are now crushed."

Just then the door opened and the genins headed for the next room. "What a crazy use of jutsu. Yours Naruto?" Kabuto asked.

"You doubt it." Naruto said.

_"Akemi, she reminds me of Sakura and Isamu of Naruto." _Kakashi said to himself. _"This worries me that Nadeshiko be like Sasuke."_

The genin entered the next room. This room looked like any other. In the center of the room was there opponent. A preteen girl with yellow eyes, middle length blue hair in two pony-tails in the back and a lock covering the right eye in the front, dark red top, gray pants, and her forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth.

"So who dears to fight me?" The Sound Kunoichi asked.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 9

Recap:

_The genin entered the next room. This room looked like any other. In the center of the room was there opponent. A preteen girl with yellow eyes, middle length blue hair in two pony-tails in the back and a lock covering the right eye in the front, dark red top, gray pants, and her forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth._

_"So who dears to fight me?" The Sound Kunoichi asked._

Story start:

"Well Isamu, why don't you take this one?" Date asked.

"No thank you, I won't dirty myself by fighting a girl." Isamu said.

"Now that is rude." The Sound Kunoichi said. "Just because I am a girl, don't think that I am weak and help less."

"Of course I don't!" Isamu shouted. "It's just that there are many more people for me to fight later on."

"Well then I will take this one." Chiyome said.

"Well miss moody, what can you do?" The Sound kunoichi asked.

"That is for me to know and you to try and find out." Chiyome said.

"Well then let's see what you got." The sound kunoichi said as she charged for Chiyome and Chiyome followed suit. Both went through hand signs. Then they both throw a punch and each hit the other square in the face. _"Got you now I will drain you of all your chakra."_ Just then Chiyome disappeared. _"Where did you go?"_

_"Right here."_ Chiyome said as she slashed at the sound kunoichi with a sword but she dodged. _"You are fast Heisoku." _

_"How do you now my name? I never said it." _Heisoku asked. Chiyome then thrust forward with the sword in hand. _"You are not going to get me."_ Heisoku said as she dodged the thrust and grabbed at Chiyome but then she disappeared again. _"Where did you go this time."_

_"Right here."_ Chiyome said as she appeared behind her again and then tried to slash at Heisoku.

_"No you don't."_ Heisoku then throw kunai at Chiyome but as they hit she disappeared. _"Where is she?"_ Heisoku then turned hoping to grab her but Chiyome was not there. _"Not there, then where?"_

_"Right here."_ Chiyome said as she attacked from below.

_"I don't think so."_ Heisoku then dodged the attack and slashed at Chiyome but she then disappeared. _"I get it now, this is genjutsu. Release."_

Heisoku then woke up from the genjutsu. When that happened she found herself tied up. "How long was I under?" Heisoku asked.

"Five minutes. In that time I got the information I needed." Chiyome said. "Now Sleep." With that Heisoku went to sleep and a door opened leading them to the next room.

Meanwhile Kabuto was watching as the Leaf Genin were heading for the next room. "Already four of my ninja have fallen to those brats, I can't wait to see what else they can do." Kabuto said.

"They have done well so far but I am worried that they have fallen into Kabuto's plans." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, we have trained them well so they will be fine." Naruto said.

"Is that so, well sorry to tell you but things are about to get worse for your little genin." Kabuto said.

Meanwhile the genin have made their way to the next room. It looked like the other rooms but as they looked around they saw what looked like blade-like and big crater holes in the walls and floor. Just then the sound ninja walked up to the center of the room. It was a young adult man with red eyes, long dark blue hair in ponytail with bangs going down to shoulders, black cloak, gray pants,and his forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth. "So how will fight me?" The sound ninja asked.

Isamu was about to step forward but Minoru already was inches from the sound ninja. "Sorry Isamu but I wish to face this person." Minoru said.

"No way, I refuse to fight against a weakling like you." The sound ninja said.

"Is that so, what is your name?" Minoru asked.

"It is Bōdō." The sound ninja said as he revealed his name as Bōdō.

"Well Bōdō, personally I would dislike facing against an all muscle type like yourself but the truth is that I want to get this over with as fast as I can." Minoru said.

"Why you!" Bōdō said as he rushed forward to attack Minoru but Minoru dodged and Bōdō slammed into the wall. Minoru thought that Bōdō took himself out but he then charged again at Minoru but Minoru dodged and Bōdō crashed into another wall. Bōdō got back up and charged again but Minoru dodged again but he found it strange that Bōdō got back up so quickly.

_"How is it that he crash into such hard surfaces and still be able to move?"_ Minoru said to himself. He then show it. Chakra was being used to mend his injuries. "That is how, you are using medical Ninjutsu to heal your self, no you are not. Kabuto is."

"So what Master Kabuto has made me the ultimate weapon to kill with." Bōdō said as he charged in again but missed. Minoru then kept moving around. He managed to get a hand on Bōdō's right shoulder but he was then batted away and sent clear across the room. Minoru got back to his feet and then saw Bōdō standing in the center of the room. "Time to show you why I am a weapon. Master Kabuto had infused my cells with those of a former minion of Orochimaru, Kimimaro, who could use bone as a weapon and now so can I but in a different way. Bone Shrapnel" With that Bōdō shot out pieces of broken bone from his body. It was sent everywhere and Minoru got nicked by it. "Now that you can't move I will kill you..." Just then Bōdō started to pass out. "What happened what did you do?"

"I simply removed this." Minoru said as he held a speciman jar that had a black slug in it. "This must be who Kabuto sent chakra to you and with out this you can't heal after that attack." The door then opened up.

"You may have taken me out but you will die two thanks to the wounds you have." Bōdō said.

Minoru then got up and the bone shrapnel all fell to the ground. "I am a medical ninja and started treatment of myself from moment one of this fight." With that said the genin left to the next room.

"See you can't win Kabuto so why not just let us go and we can bring you to the Leaf for your trial." Naruto said.

"You should know that that is not going to happen." Kabuto said.

The genins then found there way to the next room. Once they got in the room they didn't even get a chance to expect the room as a giant spiked ball came flying at them. They dodged it and saw that the spiked ball is attacked to a chain. The chain the pulled back and then entered the right arm of a giant puppet. The puppet took up about one quarter of the room. It had a metallic dome top and both arms were cylinders with metallic rings near the wrists. The legs were the same as the arms. On the back of the puppet were about twenty pipes, each ranging in length and size. "A puppet user, shame I so much wanted a challenge." Isamu said.

"Wait I have been waiting just as long as you have been." Date said. "Let me have this one."

"Fine." Isamu said.

"Thank you." Date said as he charged at the puppet with his bisentō drawn out.

The puppet lunched the spike ball again at Date but as it appeared to hit him he disappeared and then slashed the chain of the spike ball. The puppet then withdraw the chain and then stuck out it's left arm and then from the palm of it's hand came out a single tube that shot out kunai in rabid succession in a straight line. Date moved out of the way but then the top of dome opened and then launched fire bombs. They seemed to hit Date. "Date!" Isamu shouted but then he looked to see that Date was fine. "How did he survive that?"

"Sasuke sensei had use learn our element chakra types and had taught us to use elemental jutsu that fit us." Chiyome said. "Date is a Earth chakra type so he used a defensive earth jutsu." Chiyome was right as Isamu saw the remains of a earth wall.

Date then continued his charge at the puppet. Date got closer and was about to hit it but the puppet dodged by jumping out of he way and landed behind Date. "What the!" Date said.

"Power Right." The puppet said in a dark tone as it pulled it's right arm back and then punched Date.

Date managed to regain his footing after the attack. "What the that thing dodged like a person but it is too bulky for that."

"That is true this is a bulky body." The puppet said.

"So the Sound ninja is inside the puppet." Date said. "A smart move but without that puppet you are nothing." Date charge at the puppet.

"Oil Left." The puppet then spray oil from it's left arm. "Spark Center." With that a small comportment opened up on it's chest and then lit the oil, setting it on fire.

"This is bad." Isamu said. "He can't fight with that fire."

Date then took his bisentō and slashed the ground then the fire was put up. "My bisentō's blade is able to cut throw anything, even air so by starving your flames I put the flames out."

"You still won't beat me." The puppet then clapped together it's hands and then summoned out a giant Battle Axe. "I will slay you for Master Kabuto." With that both Date and the puppet user in his puppet attacked. At the end of the attack the puppet user asked in that deep voice. "What is your name?"

"Date Abe." Date said.

"Date, my name..." The puppet user started to say then in a different voice said. "...was Konran." Just then the puppet was in two. After the fight they went to see the Konran. He was a young man with white eyes, was bold, chest, waist, arms, and legs wrapped with bandages, gray open top and dark gray shorts, flip-flops, forehead protector around neck with black cloth.

"Can you save him?" Date asked.

"This puppet seems to be more then a weapon. It is a life support system. Sorry I don't have the skills to save his life." Minoru said. "I can ease his pain but he will pass."

"Alright." Date said. The door then opened. Date then crossed Konran's arms and then they all left out of the door to the next room.

"Two out of three killers on your team Sasuke. You must be proud." Kabuto said.

Sasuke thought to the gestures his team did after killing their opponents. "Actually I am. They may have killed but they showed them more respect then they got from you in life." Sasuke said.

"Well it is still early. Things can change." Kabuto said.

The genin then found their way to the next room. Once there they found the opponent. It was a man in his thirties with purple eyes, dark red hair in a ponytail, gray top with black strip down center, gray pants, forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth, and a mask over his nose and mouth. "So it is time to fight." The sound ninja said.

Isamu was about to step forward and then Nadeshiko stepped forward. "Isamu I know you are wanting to fight but please let me have this one." He asked.

"As you wish, Yamato." Isamu said.

"I thought I asked you not to call me so causally." Nadeshiko said.

"Just one thing." Isamu then walked up and whispered into Nadeshiko's ear. "Don't hold back on this one."

"Of course I won't." Yamato said as he walked up to face his opponent. "What is your name?"

"It is Anjiru. What is yours?" The sound ninja called Anjiru asked.

"My name is Yamato Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko said. WIth that the two ran at each other and clashed.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

Chapter 10

Recap:

_The genin then found their way to the next room. Once there they found the opponent. It was a man in his thirties with purple eyes, dark red hair in a ponytail, gray top with black strip down center, gray pants, forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth, and a mask over his nose and mouth. "So it is time to fight." The sound ninja said._

_Isamu was about to step forward and then Nadeshiko stepped forward. "Isamu I know you are wanting to fight but please let me have this one." He asked._

_"As you wish, Yamato." Isamu said._

_"I thought I asked you not to call me so causally." Nadeshiko said._

_"Just one thing." Isamu then walked up and whispered into Nadeshiko's ear. "Don't hold back on this one."_

_"Of course I won't." Yamato said as he walked up to face his opponent. "What is your name?"_

_"It is Anjiru. What is yours?" The sound ninja called Anjiru asked._

_"My name is Yamato Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko said. WIth that the two ran at each other and clashed._

Story start:

Yamato and Anjiru each draw a kunai. They then made contact and jumped back. Yamato then ran through the handsigns for his jutsu and shot a stream of wind at Anjiru but he just jumped up to dodge and then throw is kunai at Yamato. Yamato then throw his kunai to intecept his. He then ran through the handsigns and then shot a stream of air at Anjiru. Anjiru then lowered his mask and then breathed in then breathed out a dark gas that blocked the air stream and then pushed past it at Yamato. "What the?" Yamato said as he was sent back.

"Yamato!/Nadeshiko!" The genin said.

Isamu then asked Anjiru. "Hey what was that? There was no handsigns and that jutsu is not an elemental type so how can you use it with no hand signs?"

"Simple Leaf genin, don't you get it yet." Anjiru said. "Master Kabuto has granted each of us who serve him special jutsu and tools to fight our enemies. Of course he would create on 'element' of his own and give it to someone else to test it out."

"Why you!" Isamu said. He then turned his attention to Nadeshiko. "Yamato, get up and beat this guy."

"Calling to him will not help, he took a full blast and was sent crashing into a wall. Even if he gets up he will not be able to stop my jutsu." Anjiru said.

"We want know until we try." Isamu said. "Get up Yamato."

"Come on Nadeshiko get up." Akemi said.

The rest of them started to yell to get Nashiko up. _"I want to see if there words will work."_ Anjiru said to himself. _"I will give him ten minutes before finishing him off."_

"Come on Yamato!" Isamu said.

Yamato then started to get up and as he was getting to his feet he was remembering his mission.

Flashback:

_"Remember Yamato, It is up to you to see to the success of this mission." Said an elderly woman. "Despite being born male you show the greatest promise so that is way we must send you while not a ninja yet. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Grand Elder." Said a seven-year old Yamato Nadeshiko._

_After receiving his mission Yamato was making his way home to get ready for his mission. "You will be leaving soon?" Yamato turned to see a man with a shortish shaggy red hair, wearing a tan kimono and black pants._

_"Yeah, I don't like having to lie about who I am but this is the best way for me to fit in." Yamato said._

_"You think so?" The man said. He then turned Yamato around to face him and then placed both his hands on his shoulders and then said. "As long as you stay turn to yourself in here..." The man pointed to Yamato's chest. "...you will always fit in."_

_"Thank you father." Yamato said._

End flashback:

Yamato then stood up breathing heavily. "So you will wish to fight. Well you still won't beat me." Anjiru said. Anjiru then draw a kunai out and ran at Yamato ready to strike.

_"He may be right but there must be a way to beat him while still maintaining my cover." _Yamato said. He then remembered something else from his past.

Flashback:

_Yamato and his father were sparring and he was getting beaten. "Keeping to tradition is important but one must always strive to do things their own way because being true to yourself is very important." His father said._

Flashback end:

Yamato then picked up a kunai from the ground and held it. Anjiru then swung the kunai ready to cut Yamato but Yamato then stopped the kunai with an upward slash. Yamato then turned his wrist so that the blade of the kunai was facing up while holding it with a back hand stance and then slashed at Anjiru, slashing his chest and causing him to stumble back. "What was that?" Anjiru said as he was holding his chest.

"You called that smoke your jutsu. Well this is my personal style of fighting." Yamato said.

_"That sword technique is fierce, but it refined."_ Kakashi said to himself as he was watching the fight from his cage. _"From that one slash I can see how strong Yamato is. In that respect he is like Sasuke. Naruto you have your hands full with this lot."_

Back to in the fight. Anjiru had since heard enough of Yamato and was now attacking him. "Your style is nothing to my jutsu._ Composite Style: Composite Dragon Missile._" Anjiru then performed hand signs and from his mouth came out a giant serpent-like Dragon that shot towards Yamato. Yamato then went throw hand signs himself. Anjinu then said to himself. _"This dragon is too for his simple wind jutsu to take out."_

"_Wind Style: Violent Whirlwind._" Yamato then shot out a stream of wind from his mouth which collided with the dragon.

_"I know it." _Anjiru said to himself but then he was stun to see that the two jutsu canceled each other out. _"What the how did that happen. Doesn't matter I will just strengthen the composite for the next attack." _Just then Anjiru was struck by kunai and shuriken. _"But how, when did he throw them?" _Just then he realized. _"He launched them in his wind jutsu." _Anjiru then got back on his feet. "I am getting tired of playing around with you kids, I am going to take you all out even if I am going to take myself with you." Anjiru then removed his shirt to reveal that on his back there were tubes. "Now I will end you." WIth that the tubes started to such in air and particles of earth. "My jutsu is known as Composite Style. With it I combine the five primary elements, the wind of air, the specs of earth, the vapor of water, the charge of lightning, and the heat of fire. Using all five of this traits I can mold them into either the smoke like forms that you have seen so far or I can simply harden you all and suffocate the lot of you like I am about to."

"This is bad." Akemi said. "Even if I create a barrier I can't create one around Nadeshiko and us at the same time."

"It is pointless, there is nothing you can do." Anjiru said.

"Is that so?" Yamato said. He then pulled out kunai and then throw them at Anjiru.

"Not going to work." Anjiru said as the kunai were sucked towards the tubes. "I will just break them up for their raw material. Did you really think you could beat me with just kunai and shuriken?"

Yamato then smiled and said. "Actually I didn't." Just then there was an explosion that sent Anjiru forward.

"What was that?" Anjiru asked.

"Those kunai had explosive tags on them so I simply caused them to explode." Yamato said. Yamato then charged at Anjiru with a kunai in a back-handed grip.

"That explosion was not enough to take out my tubes." Anjiru said as he reached his hand out but then he got slashed by Yamato. "What happened?"

"Looks like my gambit worked in my favor." Yamato said. "I figured that while preparing your jutsu you couldn't create objects. That explosion was not to stop your absorbing but to keep it from stopping."

"Looks like you win then." Anjiru said. Just then the door to the next room opened up. "Tell me that style you used, what is it called?"

Yamato then thought back to his childhood.

Flashback:

_Young Yamato was watching his mother show his twin sister sword technique. "This, my dear Kanon, is called the Nadeshiko Style: Blooming Dance." Yamato's mother said._

Flashback end:

"My style is called Wild Blooming Dance." Yamato said as he moved the kunai in his hand up to his shoulder and motioned as if he was sheathing before he realized that it was not a sword in his hand and he simple placed it in his kunai holster. With that the genins made their way to the next room.

"Wild Blooming Dance, interesting style." Kabuto said. "Would be even better if he has a sword in his hand."

"Just give up, the genin are too strong for your men so why not end this game already and let us go?" Naruto asked.

"Foolish Naruto, you really think I haven't saved the best for last." Kabuto said. "This next one will really be a 'Legendary' one." Kabuto then fixed his glasses after saying that.

The genin entered the next room. This one looked the same as the others but their was a feel to it that was different then the others. "So you made it this far." Said a voice from the shadows at the other side of the room. "This will be fun." A young man then walked out from the shadows. He has yellow eyes, long black hair with two strains of hair that go down past shoulders, gray robes, dark gray pants, purple rope sash, and his forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth.

In Kabuto's room the Jonins were stunned as to who they were looking at. "It can't be!" Kakashi said.

"I know it is impossible. There is no why that he could be there." Sakura said.

"I know but what we are looking at is no mistake." Naruto said.

"Orachimaru." Sasuke said.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

Chapter 11

Recap:

_In Kabuto's room the Jonins were stunned as to how they were looking at. "It can't be!" Kakashi said._

_"I know it is impossible. There is no why that he could be there." Sakura said._

_"I know but what we are looking at is no mistake." Naruto said._

_"Orochimaru." Sasuke said._

Story start:

"Kabuto what is the big idea?" Naruto shouted. "How is it that Orochimaru is there as one of your minions?"

"I guess may handy work has fooled you." Kabuto said. "That is not Lord Orochimaru, but you are not that far off."

"What do you mean Kabuto?" Kakashi asked.

"The person that you have mistaken as Orochimaru is actually an experiment of mine. Using scraps of his DNA I created a genetic copy of Orochimaru." Kabuto said. "Genetically he is the same as Orochimaru but he lacks his personality and overall knowledge. Of course I have taken the liberty to teach him several of Orochimaru's jutsu but he is not the same person."

"How were you able to go this?" Sakura asked.

"Actually Lord Orochimaru had started creating him, I merely finished the process." Kabuto said. "But don't miss understand. He will still be able to beat any of the genins that go against him."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked. "Then you truly haven't met Isamu."

"Isamu, but he is injured." Sakura said.

"It seems that way, but he is Naruto's student." Kakashi said.

Back in the room. The Orochimaru clone was glanced over all the genin. "So which of you will I be my plaything?"

Satomi was about to step forward but Isamu then jumped in and landed right in front of the Sound ninja. "I am your opponent." Isamu said.

"No don't Isamu you are still injured." Satomi said.

"She is right and even if you were not injured I doubt that you could beat him." Minoru said.

"Trust us we have been trained by the best medical ninja save the Hokage herself." Kenichi said.

"I am then only one who can beat him." Isamu said as he reached for the bandages that were on his forehead and untied them, letting them fall to the ground. "Plus watching all of you guys fight has gotten me so exited that I can't hold back anymore."

"Stop sayings such nonsense." Minoru said. "There is no way you can win when you have not healed yet."

"Striking Shadow Snake." The sound ninja said as he shot at Isamu a snake from his sleeve.

"Isamu!" Everyone said as the snake was approaching Isamu but he then disappeared and the head of the snake looked like it had been ripped off.

"Where did he go?" The sound ninja said.

"Right here." Isamu said as he appeared behind the sound ninja. As the sound ninja turned his head, Isamu tried to punch him but the sound ninja dodged and got some distance.

"Nice try." The sound ninja then throw both hands up and then yelled. "Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes." With that several snakes came flying towards Isamu from multiple directions. _"This many snakes and he will be insnared and I will kill him."_

Isamu then ran towards the snakes. "What is he thinking?" Kakashi asked from his cage.

"Relax and watch." Naruto said.

Isamu disappeared and reappeared countless times as he dodged the snakes and the snakes came after him. He then appeared in front of the Sound ninja and punched him in the face, sending him back and forcing the snakes to disappear. "How did you do that?" The sound ninja asked.

"Not saying." Isamu said. "You attacked before I got your name. What is it? I mean there must be something you are known as by the others so they know how is to be feared."

"They call me Teion." Sound ninja, now known as Teion, said. "But that is not going to help you." Just then Teion's skin ripped and out came a giant Snake that opened its jaw and swallowed Isamu whole.

"Isamu was eaten!" Everyone said.

Just then Teion appeared from the floor. "Looks like I was right to use that hidden skin jutsu." Teion said.

"That is cheating, having your snake eat him." Date said.

"I summoned the snake so it is fair." Teion said. "But don't worry You will all be joining him soon." Teion then motined for the Snake to attack. The snake did that but then it fell to the ground. "What is going on?" Just then out from inside the snake, Isamu jumpped out. "You, but how?" Isamu then charged in to attack Teion. Teion got into a defencive stance and then looked to see the damage to the snake where Isamu popped out. _"The wound shows signs of cutting but their is no kunai in his hand so he must use wind chakra. Now that I know his trick I can be ready for him."_ Isamu tryed to strike Teion but he blocked it. Teion was going to send it up then attacked but then he felt his hands get hot. He winced and then Isamu delevered a kick to Teion, sending him back. _"What was that, that felt like a hot stove. Can he use fire jutsu too?"_ Just then the area that he was kicked felt numb. "What is going on?" He asked as he then tryed to attack Isamu but when he struck him his hands then felt like they hit a stone wall. Isamu then struck back and send Teion back and onto the ground.

"It is over." Isamu said as he walked over to Teion to check on him and then the door opened.

"Let's go." Yamato said as he and the others were heading towards the door.

"Yeah." Isamu then turned to the door but then Teion jumpped up and wrapped is body around his and got Isamu in a sleeper hold. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You really think I could be taken out by the likes of you?" Teion said. "Not only am I in a position to strangle you but you can't used handsigns or taijutsu to fight me."

"Is that so?" Isamu asked as his entire body started to glow.

"It won't matter if you use Wind chakra, Fire charka, Lighting chakra, even Earth chakra you can't escape from my hold." Teion said.

"Good to know because..." Just then Teion's body became limp and his grip loosened.

"How did you do this to me?" Teion asked. Just then he opened his mouth and then a snake shot out of it and slithered to the otherside of the room before reforming into Teion's form and the 'Teion' on the ground turned gray before withering away. "You use taijutsu but there are elements of several forms and practices. You where able to use four different elements within your taijutsu. Plus you can use medical ninjutsu and channel it throughout your body. What are you?"

"I am not a what, I am Isamu Arashi and one day I will transend Kage one of this days." Isamu said.

"Transend Kage, what does that mean?" Teion asked sarcatically.

"It means I will became stronger then all the people who have held Kage as a title. That includes those who are at par with such people." Isamu said. "In order to do that I stive to learn all I could learn."

"Too bad your journey will end here." With that Teion launched snakes towards the other genin. "Too many for you to stop all of them and with the others still exhausted from their fights. They will never be able to stop them themselves and you can't stop them all."

"You think so, tell me do you know who my sensei is?" Isamu asked as he crossed his middle and index fingers on both hands to form a cross. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that Isamu created eight clones, each went after one of the snakes and then intersected them allowing themselves to be wrapped up.

"Well, that won't help you." Teion said but Isamu was already closing in on him with his hand glowing. "I will simply escape like last time." Just as Teion was about to do that he found that he could not move. "What is happening?"

"Those clones are sending chakra through your snakes to you, keeping you in place." Isamu said as his fist hit home and sent Teion flying back.

_"Once I get out of this I will kill him."_ Teion said to himself in mid flight. Just then Isamu disappeared and reappeared and kicked Teion into the air. _"What is happening?"_ Just then Isamu appeared behind Teion. "This must be one of two jutsu. The Lion Barrage or the Primary Lotus. Either way I will survive this."

Isamu then kicked Teion all the way to the ground causing him to crash into the ground. Isamu then charged down from the ceiling and then punched Teion in the gut with his fist. Teion escaped the killing blow or he thought. As soon as Teion's body reformed his body started to fail and he escaped the body again but after that he was low on chakra and simply laided on the ground. "Who are you?" Teion asked. "Who are you Isamu Arashi?!" Teion then got up and charged at Isamu with a sword in each hand.

Isamu then charged at Teion and his forearm was at Teion's neck when he said. "I am mearly an clanless ninja traying to make a place for myself in this world." With that Isamu's arm glow with medical chakra and then it faded and Teion fell to the ground. Isamu then turned the others and walked over to them. "Don't worry I did not kill him, I simply knocked him out." Just then Isamu lead the others to Kabuto's room.

"All those genins are strong." Kabuto said. Just then there was a kunai to his throat. "So you go out, Naruto. Tell me why didn't you escape sooner?"

"It is very simple as to the reason, It was to keep you busy." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Kabuto then turned ready to attack but Naruto was ready and the two had a quick exchange of power. The two stuck each other and at that the doors opened and the genin have arrived. "Looks like I am done." Kabuto said as he collapesed and Naruto was standing the winner.

"Naruto Sensei, you okay?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Naruto said as he turned to them and it was apporint that he was in Sage Mode. The other Jonins have gotten themselves out of their cages and walked to Naruto. "Now you are going to be taken to the Leaf." Just then there was an explosion. "What is that?"

"We don't have time to wonder." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke each took one of Kabuto's arms and then he said. "We need to get out of here and fast." At that all the ninja were making their way out of the lab when Isamu and the genin stopped and turned down another hallway. "Isamu where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't have time to worry. They will be fine." Naruto said. The jonin and there captive made it out. "Where are they?" Naruto asked.

Just then the genins were running out of the lab. "There they are." Sakura said. But the genin were not alone. With them were the Kopī-mates. Just as they all made it out the lab and the cave hiding it were destroyed. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we are sensei." Kenichi said.

A few minutes later the Leaf ninja were back at the village of their employers. The Kopī-mates were in a cage. "Now what are we to do with this monkeys?" Isamu asked.

"We have already found a good place for their relocation." Kakashi said. "I will leave the relocation to the twelve of you." With that Kakashi disappeared with Kabuto.

"Where is he going?" Nadeshiko asked.

"He is bringing Kabuto back to the Leaf Village for interrogation before being imprisoned." Naruto said.

"And it is up to use to relocate the monkeys." Sasuke added.

"Then let's get this over with." Isamu said.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Akemi asked.

"I have my reasons." Isamu said.

With that the three jonin instructors and their repective teams of genin towed the cage of Kopī-mates to their new home and then they themselves headed home to the Leaf Village.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 12

The three of teams of genin have just returned to the Hidden Leaf Village from their mission. Naruto then turned to the genins and said. "Okay team we will take our leave to hand in our report on the mission to the Hokage. Feel free and relax a bit." With that said Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura headed out.

The Genins started to disperse to do their own thing. At this point in time we find Isamu in the forest alone. He was punching at training posts furiously. Someone spoke up. "Ah Isamu?" At that Isamu out of instinct flung around ready to punch the person but once he saw who it was he stopped is punch.

"Chiyome, what's up? You wanted something?" Isamu asked.

"Nothing really. I just was worried about you." Chiyome said.

"What do you mean?" Isamu asked.

"Well in your fight with Teion you unleashed a lot of strength, a reckless amount of it. Also the damage to the training posts." Chiyome said as Isamu looked around to see that at least ten of the training posts were broken in half. "Also that you did not speak much while we where returning to the village. It is not like you."

"Chiyome, thank you for your concern." Isamu said. "You know despite the way you dress you are very nice." Hearing this made Chiyome blush. Isamu then asked. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"No I am fine." Chiyome said trying to hide her blush.

_"I have seen this somewhere before but where?"_ Isamu asked himself. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"No that is it." Chiyome said. "But if you are not doing anything now, would you want to hang out?"

"I would like that." Isamu said. Isamu then started towards Chiyome but then kunai head straight past them them from the woods around them with ropes attached to them and then ensnared them in place. "Chiyome, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Chiyome was about to reach for a kunai to cut them out with.

Then Isamu said something. "Don't move. The ropes around your wrist is the same as the one around your neck, you will just strangle yourself."

"Then how do we get out?" Chiyome asked.

Isamu gave a glance at the arrangement of the ropes. "Chiyome, this may hurt a bit but please deal with it." Chiyome gave as much a nod as she could. Isamu then then spat at the rope on Chiyome's left forearm a fire flint that burned through the rope, loosing the rest of the ropes freeing them. Isamu then jumped to Chiyome and they were back to back, each with a kunai in hand. Just then ten young kids wearing black hoodies with black gloves and pants on holding pipes charged at them.

"They are just kids." Chiyome said.

"Don't be fooled by their age and weapons. Take them out." Isamu said as he struck the kids that came at him and knocked them back. The kids then tried to run off but Isamu managed to grab one of them and looked at the kid in the face after lowering the kid's hood to reveal a young girl about one year younger them the two genin. "Who sent you?" Isamu said.

"The Perfect Form." The girl said.

"The Perfect Form is disbanded." Isamu said.

"Who are you to say that?" The girl asked.

Isamu then placed the girl down and pulled his right jacket sleeve up. "I am Isamu Arashi."

"Isamu the Fist!" She said. "Why would he send use against you?" The girl then ran off.

"Who was that?" Chiyome asked.

"Did you get burn?" Isamu asked.

"What?" Chiyome said until she looked to see that her sleeve had a burn on it. "It is fine." She said. "Who was she?"

"I don't know her name but I know who sent her and the rest." Isamu said. "Follow me." He said as he took hold of Chiyome's hand and pulled her away.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Sorry." Isamu said as he stopped and let go of her hand. "I need to find something out."

"Isamu." Date said as he ran up to them. "What is the big idea, first you send kids to attack me, then I see you going after my teammate yourself."

"Date, shut you mouth." Chiyome said in a creepy tone.

"Yes." Date said as he was quiet.

"Date was anyone else attacked?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah, Benkei and team nine where attacked." Date said. "The fact your team was not attack is proof that you are behind it."

"Except that we were attacked." Nadeshiko said with Akemi by his side.

"Well, if not you then who?" Date asked.

"Why do you think Isamu did it?" Akemi asked.

"Because one of the kids that tried to attack me said he was sent by The Perfect Form." Date said.

"What is The Perfect Form?" Nadeshiko asked.

"It was the name of a group of orphans that were so angry with the world that they wish to cause havoc." Isamu said.

"What does that have to do with you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Because he was one of the group's lieutenant, Isamu of the Fist." Date said.

"That life ended the day I became a ninja." Isamu said.

"How do you say that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Because without me or Mitsuhide the group disbanded." Isamu said.

"Mitsuhide, you mean Mitsuhide Hidaka? What does he have to do with this group?" Nadeshiko asked.

"He was the other lieutenant." Isamu said. "We joined the group to get a basic for our skills and then we both left to became ninja. I did it first and it is only a matter of time before Mitsuhide becomes one as well."

"No it isn't." Naruto said as he entered the scene.

"What do you mean Naruto sensei?" Isamu said.

"Mitsuhide Hidaka, as well as Otoya Katsuta Masumi Nakamura have disappeared from the public eye since they failed the Genin Exam." Naruto said.

"Are you serious?" Isamu asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Naruto sensei, I need to speak with the person who failed them. Where is Sai?" Isamu asked.

"He is in the hospital. Somehow he was poisoned." Naruto said.

Just then Isamu turned around. "Date, you and Chiyome should get home." Isamu then turned to Yamato and Akemi. "Yamato, Akemi there is a matter that I need to deal with, it is not your problem and I am not asking you to help but I won't stop you if you came with me."

"We got your back. And stop calling me in the familiar." Nadeshiko said.

"Good to know." Isamu said. "Naruto Sensei, I would like to try to deal with this myself first. Please let me try."

"Alright." With that Isamu, Nadeshiko, and Akemi rushed off.

"Wait where are you going?" Date asked. He then turned to Naruto and said. "Naruto Sensei, why don't you stop them?"

"Because Isamu needs to do this." Naruto said. "You heard him go back home you two."

Meanwhile with Team Seven, Nadeshiko and Akemi were following Isamu to their destination. "Isamu where exactly are we going?" Nadeshiko asked. There was no response. Nadeshiko then looked to Akemi. "What are the three of them like?"

"Truth is I don't really know." Akemi said. "Throughout their time in the academy they kept to themselves. I don't even think they ran in the same circles."

Nadeshiko then turned back to Isamu. "Isamu, you allowed us to come along with you so we need to know what we are up against. What is Mitsuhide Hidaka like?"

"He is dangerous. His name among the group was Mitsuhide of the Heel." Isamu said. "He specialize in using the parts of the leg while I specialize in using the parts of the arm."

"So he has strong legs." Nadeshiko said.

"As for the other two I have no idea about them." Isamu said.

"We will take care of them if a fight occurs." Akemi said.

"Akemi." Isamu said.

"She is right we are your team now so we will cover for you." Nadeshiko said.

"Yamato. Alright get ready we are almost there." Isamu said.

A few minutes later Isamu stopped and the other two followed suit. "Why are we here?" Nadeshiko asked as they were in front of a cave.

"This is where we set up our hideout." Isamu said as he lead the way into the cave.

Once in there they found the walls were littered with lights. "What is with the lights?" Akemi asked.

"They were already here when we first came here." Isamu said. With in moments they were confronted by several kids in the same outfit.

"Who are you?" One of the kids asked.

"I am Isamu Arashi, I demand to see Boss." Isamu said.

"This way." The kid said as he lead them to the Bosses room.

Isamu was surprised as who he was looking at. "Mitsuhide, what are you doing in Boss's seat." Isamu said to Mitsuhide Hidaka. Mitsuhide has dark eyes, spiked plum hair, dark blue top, light brown pants, forehead protector around waist with blue cloth, and his legs and right arm wrapped with bandages.

"Isamu where have you been?" Mitsuhide asked. "I have been waiting for months for you to arrive after failing that stupid bell test. Now that you are here you can take your place by my side, as Boss."

"Shut up." Isamu yelled. "Where is Boss?"

"Dead, he could not take his defeat and took his own life." Mitsuhide said. "Now who are those two with you, recruits?"

"They are my teammates." Isamu said. "I passed the test." Just then there were whispers among the kids.

"So you lucked out and got a jonin that felt pity and passed you guys, what did you have to do?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Decode the meaning of the test. To use teamwork to get a bell." Isamu said.

"If you passed then why are you here?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I need to know, did you send the recruits to kill me?" Isamu asked.

"I ordered them to kill all the fresh genin, you had the bad luck to be among them." Mitsuhide said.

"Why did you do that?" Isamu asked.

"This village has gotten weak if they did not let me became a ninja." Mitsuhide said.

"You are as short sided as always." Isamu said. "Strength has many meanings. For the Leaf it is to fight along side your fellow Leaf ninja to protect the ideals of the Leaf."

"You are so short sided in your mind. A ninja is just a tool to complete a means. Nothing else." Mitsuhide said.

"Why you!" Isamu yelled as he charged at him but then someone appeared and blocked the attack. Just then senbons came flying at him from another direction but Isamu pushed back and got out of the way. Then the figure that throw the senbons jumped down and land next to the figure that blocked the attack.

"Like you I to found teammates that share my beliefs." Mitsuhide said.

"Remember me, I am Otoya Katsuta." The one that blocked the attack said. Otoya is a boy with blue eyes, teal hair in a short ponytail, violet open shirt, fishnet shirt, purple pants, forehead protector around fore-head with blue cloth, and a chinese broadsword in on his back.

"I am Masumi Nakamura." The girl that throw the senbon said. She has violet eyes, long dark red hair in a ponytail, dark green top and skirt, gray shorts, and her forehead protector around fore-head with blue cloth.

"Now Isamu, my team may not have pass that test but we have been working together for our plan." Mitsuhide said.

"And what is that plan?" Yamato asked.

"We will kill you three plus the other six and force the hokage to let use became official genin with out having to go through the process of the academy again." Otoya said.

"Really how are you going to lead suspicion away from yourselves." Yamato asked.

"We will have ourselves attacked to, as well as attacking the academy as well." Mitsuhide said. "Now we will kill you know."

"I won't let you." Isamu said.

"Please, you could never beat me in taijutsu." Mitsuhide said.

"That will never stop me." Isamu said as he charged in to attack and as he got close to Mitsuhide he throw a punch but he dodged it and swung his leg to kick but Isamu dodged that. The two exchanged blow for blow but they each either dodged or block the other's attack.

"Don't worry Mitsuhide we will help you." Otoya said he jumped to help but then he crashed into a barrier. "What is this?"

"Sorry but we can't allow you to interfere." Nadeshiko said.

"I remember you, Yamato Nadeshiko the rookie of the year." Otoya said. "They say you are skilled. Let's test that." Otoya then charged in to attack but Yamato blocked. Otoya then used his free hand to reach for his sword and swung it, slashing Yamato.

"Yamato!" Isamu said.

"Focus on your match, I will live." Yamato said. "And for the last time stop calling me Yamato as if we are friends, we are merely teammates."

"You that stupid." Isamu said as he dodged one of Mitsuhide's attacks. "We are friends no matter what you think. I trust you despite you questionable history."

"He is a fool." Otoya said.

"Otoya, only I can call Isamu a fool." Yamato said. "Akemi, the item you were going to give me, now would be a good time to give me it."

"Okay Nadeshiko." Akemi said as she throw to him a bokken.

"This will do for now." Nadeshiko said as he held the bokken with a back grip.

"This is interesting." Otoya said as he charged at Yamato. After the clash the two were standing with there backs to each other when Otoya's sword shattered to pieces and he fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Mitsuhide asked as he looked over to the fight with Otoya and Yamato.

"An opening." Isamu said as he charged his fist with chakra and punched Mitsuhide in the gut. "Storm Bringer." At that a rotating shockwave blasted at Mitsuhide through the punch sending him into the wall.

Isamu then walked over to Mitsuhide. "So you finally perfected the Storm Bringer."

"No I merely got it to a battle use level." Isamu said. "Now you are going to the Hokage for punishment."

Just then senbons were heading for him so Isamu dodged them and they then disappeared before getting close to Mitsuhide. Masumi then appeared with Otoya on one shoulder. "Sorry but we can't allow ourselves to be taken. We have done too much that we won't get off with a slap and the wrist." Masumi said.

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked.

"When Mitsuhide said the old boss of The Perfect Form took his life he was lying. He killed him and made it look like a suicide." Masumi said. "Also after failing to pass the test Otoya took his frustration out on his either family even his newborn baby sister." Hearing this shocked them all. "Finally myself. I made and gave the poison to Sai sensei. But I did it to keep him safe from the plan." She then took a vile out. "This is a antidote to the poison." She then throw the vile to Isamu. "Sai sensei will live if given that. Don't trust me then have a medical ninja test it first." She then picked Mitsuhide up.

"We are not going to let you go." Yamato said.

"You don't have much of a chose. This cave was once used by Orochimaru as a lab while still in the Leaf, there are still chemicals that will go boom if you don't cut the main line." With that Masumi disappeared with both boys.

"What to do?" Akemi asked.

"Get out of here everyone." Isamu said as they lead the kids out.

Once out Yamato said. "Akemi create a Barrier around the Lab."

"Okay." Akemi then covered the lab with a barrier and the explosion was contained.

Team Seven then reported to the Hokage about what happened. "So those three were responsible for the recent crimes." Tsunade said. "I will mark them as Rogue ninja."

"That is for the best." Yamato said.

"Are you okay with this?" Naruto asked Isamu.

"No, but I understand but I will be the one that will stop Mitsuhide, that is a promise to myself." Isamu said. "But until then I will just work to get stronger."

"And we will be there to help you." Akemi said. "Right Yamato."

"You too! Whatever, yeah we will help you." Nadeshiko said.

"Well lets go get stronger." Isamu said as he lead the way out of the door and the others followed.

Once the three genin have gone Tsunade spoke to Naruto. "Isamu seems to be handling the situation well."

"Looks can be deceiving." Naruto said. "I will keep an eye on all of them more." With that Naruto headed out himself.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 13

A few days have passes since the hopefuls of Team Thirteen left the Leaf and became rogue ninja. During that time Naruto has been overseeing the development of his team. At present Team Seven was on a mission to the Land of Iron. "Naruto Sensei, can you tell me why we are going into the Land of Iron again?" Isamu asked.

"As you know we are bringing metal to a blacksmith in this land." Naruto said.

"Yeah but why send a request for ninja of the Leaf and not ninja from there own country." Isamu asked.

"Maybe because The Land of Iron don't have Ninja." Yamato said.

"Are you kidding me. This is a big enough country, they must have ninja." Isamu said.

"Nadeshiko is right, there are no ninja in the Land of Iron." Naruto said.

"Then how do they guard this land?" Isamu asked.

"This land use a different type of warrior. They have samurai." Naruto said.

"Well then why not use these samurai?" Isamu asked.

"The samurai of the Land of Iron helped during the Fourth Ninja War and asked for nothing in return except to retain their independence from the ninja system, but we are still indebted to them for their help so what ever they request we fell that we must do it to repay them." Naruto said.

"Okay I get that. But why is it so could?" Isamu asked.

"There are frequent snowy weather here." Nadeshiko said.

"Well that explains everything." Isamu said. Just then on arrow came flying at them. Naruto caught the arrow.

"Okay who's there?" Naruto asked.

Just then a young boy steeped out from the forest with a bow and a quiver on his back. He has dark eyes, long gray hair in a pony tail, dark red Uwagi (kimono-like jacket), and gray pants on. "Why are you ninja's here?" The boy asked as he readied another arrow to shot.

"Why should we tell you?" Isamu said as he stepped forward but then another arrow came flying past his face, nicking his cheek.

"Don't move from that spot and tell me why you are here?" The boy asked as he got another arrow ready to fire.

"Calm down, we are here looking for the blacksmith, Shingen." Naruto said.

"And what do you want with him?" The boy asked.

"We are here to delivered to him his shipment of iron ore." Naruto said as he stopped back and lifted the blanket covering the iron ore in the carriage.

"Okay well I will take the iron to Shingen from here. You can all leave now." The boy said.

"We can't do that." Akemi said. "We need to make sure this iron make it there."

"Ninja don't belong in the Land of Iron, so leave the iron and leave." The boy said.

"Nobutomo!" Said a voice that was approaching from behind the boy. "What are you doing?" The voice was coming from an old man with short faded gray hair that was covered by a cloth over it, wearing a gray Uwagi.

Moments later Naruto, his team, the old man and the boy were indoors. "Sorry for attacking you." The boy, called Nobutomo said.

"Sorry for my grandson but he has too much pride for his own good." The old man said. "I am Shingen, and you have already met my grandson Nobutomo. Thank you for the metal."

"Don't mention it." Naruto said.

"Excuse me mister Shingen, I was wondering why you need so much metal?" Isamu asked.

"You ninja must be such fools." Nobutomo said.

"Nobutomo!" Shingen said.

"No I want to hear this." Isamu said. "Why are ninja foolish?"

"A sword is the soul of a samurai, that is what samurai say, but the sword holds two souls. That of the warrior and that of the smith. Smithing is an art and art is something that is not rushed." Nobutomo said.

"So to make sure the sword comes out right you need a lot of metal." Nadeshiko said. "Well it does little to make a master sword if the one that uses it is weak."

"Why you!" Nobutomo said as he punched at Nadeshiko but he caught the punch. "I see you consider yourself a swordsman."

"I dapple." Nadeshiko said.

"Then how about you and I have a sparring match." Nobutomo asked.

"I would love to." Nadeshiko said as he got up. The two then head outside. "So what is you weapon of choice?"

"This." Nobutomo said as he throw Nadeshiko a shinai. "Ready." Nobutomo asked as he readied his weapon.

"Of course I am." Nadeshiko said as he held his weapon.

"A back handed stance." Shingen said.

The two boys clashed. Nadeshiko swung his shinai upwards but Nobutomo blocked it. "Tell me why you don't like ninja?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Ninja bring nothing but trouble to the Land of Iron." Nobutomo said. He deflected Nadeshiko's strike then attacked but Nadeshiko dodged. "Ninja have stolen strong warriors from our land so our forces have to rely on the very ninja that took our samurai away for help." Nobutomo then charged at Nadeshiko and thrust his blade but Nadeshiko blocked it. The two then pushed each other back.

Nadeshiko then entered a stance for his finisher move. Nadeshiko rotated his arm to form a circle heading left to right around. "Full Fury Blossom."

Nobutomo moved into the stance for his own move. Nobutomo lift his weapon from the left then lift it to the right. He turned the blade to the right. "Lightning Aftershock."

The two charged at each other with their attacks. The two attacks clashed, destroying their shinai.

"A draw." Isamu said.

"No, Nadeshiko's shinai shattered first by one second." Naruto said.

"The force of the attacks would have been enough to kill if they were not at equal skill." Shingen said.

"So that was your technique." Nadeshiko said. "It was good."

"I have to admit that your's was good too." Nobutomo said. The two of them extended their hands in friendship. Then Nobutomo looked at his grandfather and he gave a nod.

"Listen Leaf Ninja, I know that this may be a lot to ask but I need your help with one more matter." Shingen said. Shingen then explained to them what he needed. "Two weeks ago I was approached by a small group of ninja from the land of rain that requested something from me."

"What did they request?" Naruto asked.

"They wished for me to create a katana for them." Shingen said.

"Are they paying you for your services?" Naruto asked.

"That is not the point." Nobutomo said. "It is the attitude of there leader, saying that swords or like shinobi, merely weapons that can be thrown out after their usefulness has ended."

"My grandson is correct. That is way I refuse to make even one sword for them." Shingen said.

"I am guessing this are not the type to take no for an answer." Naruto said. "What do you need from us."

"Not all of you, just you Naruto Uzumaki. The leader said that if I can beat him in a match then he will retreat with his men but if he winds then not only will he get his swords but I am to be taken to the Rain and be allowed to continue my craft there." Shingen said. "I would fight him myself but my age has affected my form and I wouldn't force my grandchild, a mere child to fight in my stead."

"Grandpa, I want to fight for your sake." Nobutomo said.

"No you mustn't." Shingen said. "They will not be using wooden weapons so it is to dangerous for you."

"Nobutomo, I appreciate your courage." Naruto said. "But you mustn't. You have a goal in life right? You should live to reach it."

"That is the thing. My goal it to became a samurai general. A general would never let one under his charge be harmed or taken." Nobutomo said.

"Then trust in this ninja to help you be able to became a samurai." Naruto said.

"Okay." Nobutomo said.

"When do they arrive?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow." Shingen said.

"Then I better get my rest." Naruto said as he head for a room to get his sleep.

"Can he do this?" Nobutomo asked Nadeshiko.

"Naruto sensei may seem layback but he is actually one of the Leaf's greatest ninja." Nadeshiko said. "A True Shinobi."

"A True Shinobi." Nobutomo said.

The next day the group of Rain ninja where making their way to the Blacksmith's house. "Shingen, we have arrived for you. What will it be, our swords or your blood?" Said one of the Rain ninja.

Shingen left the house and said. "I choose blood, but it is not going to be my blood."

"Who's then?" Asked the Rain Ninja.

"I will be fighting on behalf of Shingen." Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"The Hero of the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki." Said one of the Rain Ninja. "Why are you here?"

"I happen to be in the area and hear his problem so I figure I try to solve it." Naruto said.

"Is that so." Said the Rain's leader. He was a older man with spiked orange hair that trained in the back in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark gray cloak with the Rain symbol on it under the collar. On his back is a long sword. "Well looks like things are going my way. Okay I accept your substitute." The leader of the squad turned around. "Follow me Naruto Uzumaki, our battlefield is this way." With that said he and his squad started towards the forest and Naruto soon followed after. In a matter of moments they were in a clearing in the nearby woods.

"So we are going to fight here." Naruto asked.

"Yes we are." The Rain's leader said as he took a stance with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Before we start, I have to ask you your name." Naruto said. "Since you know who I am I fell at a disadvantage here."

"Okay, my name is Shikakito." The rain leader said. "So now that introductions are finished let use get this fight started." Shikakito then charged at Naruto while drawing his sword. Naruto jumped out of the way of Shikakito's attack. Shikakito then pulled out shuriken with his opposite hand and throw them at Naruto but Naruto pulled out a kunai and then used it to deflect the shuriken. Shikakito then charged at Naruto with his sword fully drawn but Naruto blocked it with the kunai he had in hand. Naruto pushed back and tried to get some distance but then shuriken came flying towards him and he deflected it again. Then Shikakito charged in again with his sword drawn but Naruto blocked the attack again with the kunai he was holding. Naruto then pushed off again and then shuriken started after him again. Naruto deflected the shuriken and then he noticed something about the shuriken. Naruto then blocked Shikakito's attack and then pushed back but kept his eyes on Shikakito and saw him moving the fingers of his free hand.

"So that is how you are fighting." Naruto said.

"So you noticed." Shikakito said.

"Yes I have." Naruto said as he blocked Shikakito's attack after deflecting the shuriken. "You are using the chakra threads to control the shuriken and using them to attack me as I try to gain some distance, all the while you are moving close enough to me so to keep my hands too busy to use ninjutsu."

"Exactly." Shikakito said.

"Well then..." Naruto then jumped back and let himself get hit by the shuriken. "...I will just take a little pain. Now that there are no more shuriken to worry about... Why can't I move?"

"You are so stupid, did you think that I would not think up another strategy encase you caught on." Shikakito said as he held his empty hand up and then Naruto's body moved to have his arms out to the sides. "They said you are a strong ninja but they also say you are a simpleton."

"So this is how you were going to win against Old Man Shingen." Naruto said.

"Exactly, more or less." Shikakito said.

"Well it won't work on me." Naruto said. Naruto then focused his chakra and then broke the chakra threads. "Now to win this." Naruto then charged at Shikakito.

"What fool." Shikakito said. Just then his men surrounded Naruto and then wrapped him in chains.

"You think this will stop me?" Naruto said. Just then he fell to his knees.

"I expect you to be able to get free but draining your chakra will give me the time I need to complete my mission." Shikakito said. He then reached for at Naruto's head and then removed his headband. "This will act as the proof I need to claim my victory." Shikakito then stood up and sheathed his sword. "Of course our fight was just a distraction. I had several of my men attack the shop and ordered them to take the old man and then escort him to the Hidden Rain. Me winning is just the icing on the cake." With that Shikakito headed back for the shop. When he got there he saw that the men that he left there were all on the ground, badly injured. "What happened, was the old man that strong?"

Just then one of the men crawled to Shikakito and grabbed onto his ankle. Shikakito looked at the man. "It was not only the old man."

_"Could that brat of a grandson of his that did all this?"_ Shikakito said to himself.

"Looks like likes the boss has returned." Shikakito looked at the source of the voice. It was Isamu. Next to him was Nadeshiko and Nobutomo.

"So you planned to go against your word, that is disputable." Nobutomo said as he held a shinai in his hand ready to strike.

"True I am may not have kept my word but your grandfather is likely to be the bigger man and keep his word. After all I did defeat his substitute." Shikakito said as he held up Naruto's headband. "Now where is Shingen?"

"He is in the house, resting from helping in defending this place." Isamu said. "And he is not going anywhere with you."

"But he must, he must keep his word." Shikakito said.

"There is no way..." Isamu said.

'What is there no way?" Shikakito said.

"There is no way Naruto Sensei would loss to a weakling like you in a fair fight." Isamu said.

"So Naruto Uzumaki has students, well let me tell you something. Either find someone else to teach you are give up being ninja because there is no way you will survive with what you learn from a dead fool." Shikakito said.

"Shut your mouth." Isamu said.

"We will never let someone outside the Leaf call our sensei a fool." Nadeshiko said.

"Now that is upsetting." They looked to see Naruto alive, standing in front of them. "I would have expected that you would believe that I am still alive."

_"He missed use saying that he is a fool."_ Nadeshiko said to himself.

"You got away from my men faster then I thought, still I am not leaving with out Shingen." Shikakito said as he moved his hands out and then ten of his falling men stoop up.

"Using living humans as puppets, you are pathetic." Naruto said.

"Ninja are just tools for one to use, they are just as expendable as a kunai." Shikakito said. "As long as the mission is complete I don't care how many of my men that I need to sacrifice I will do this for the sake of the Hidden Rain." Shikakito then throw the man on his leg towards Naruto with a kick. Naruto caught the man but then Shikakito had the ten men that he had chakra threads on attack Naruto. Naruto then placed the man down and then dodged the attacks. _"He is too low on chakra to fight me for too long. Soon he will run out of steam and then I will finish him."_ Shikakito thought but Naruto surprised him. Naruto pulled a kunai out and then cut the air behind each of the men and they fell to the ground. _"It doesn't matter. I will just use more."_ Just then something popped out of the ground and punched Shikakito in the jaw. Shikakito recovered from the attack but he was shocked to see that is was another Naruto that attacked him. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu that use so well. I should have known." Shikakito then though to himself. _"So he still has a lot of chakra to spare. Well I will fix that."_ Shikakito then draw his sword and sent chakra into it. "Naruto Uzumaki, prepare to die." He then ran in a charge. Shikakito slashed the clone first causing it to disappear.

"Everyone out of the way, his sword is admitting acid." Naruto said. Just then Shikakito slashed at Naruto but he caught Shikakito's arm before he finished his full slash.

"I got you know Naruto Uzumaki." Shikakito said. "If you just stand there the acid will drip onto you, burning you until shock kills you. Of course if you let me go then I can get away and kill your students and Shingen's grandson. You are in a position that you can't win. Plus you are running low on chakra while I have plenty of sources to refill my supply." Shikakito then help his hand out and then attacked chakra threads to five of his falling men and started to absorb their chakra.

"You are a monster." Isamu said as he tried to step forward and then dashed at Shikakito and sent him flying back.

"Brat, why did you do that?" Shikakito said. He then noticed that Isamu had Naruto's Headband in his hand. _"All that for a headband."_

"Sensei, sorry if I interfered in your plans but I thought that if he is busy absorbing chakra he can't defend himself. And while I was at it I would retrieve your headband." Isamu said.

"Thank you Isamu." Naruto said.

Just then Nadeshiko jumped near Naruto and Isamu with Nobutomo on his back. Nobutomo got off of Nadeshiko's back and then Nadeshiko asked. "Isamu, can you heal Naruto Sensei?"

"I can try but to tell you the truth this would be the first time I used medical Ninjutsu on a human other them myself." Isamu said. "But I can do it."

"Okay, then I will assist Nobutomo in holding the Rain ninja off until Naruto Sensei is ready to fight again." Nadeshiko said.

"Go for it." Naruto said.

"Okay." Nadeshiko said. He then looked to Nobutomo. "I will assist you."

"I appreciate it." Nobutomo said as he help his shinai out to attack and Nadeshiko took hold of his bokken.

"Two young boys against me, and with wooden weapons no less. Pathetic." Shikakito said as he charged in to attack. Nadeshiko blocked the sword with his bokken. Shikakito was then going to use his free hand to attack chakra threads but Nobutomo then appeared and struck Shikakito's hand then struck him in the side. "How did that hurt so much." He then jumped back and saw that the shinai that Nobutomo was using had metal rings on it.

_"Using the weights give my attacks more force but I can't move as fast and can't attack as effectively."_ Nobutomo said to himself.

"It doesn't matter cause I will destroy both of you, the young genin and the samurai wannabe." Shikakito said as he slashed the air with his sword and launched a blade of acid at the two young boys. Yamato then sent chakra to his bokken and then slashed the air and then rest the bokken on his back before throwing it from behind his back with intersect the acid blade and managed to stop it in mid-air. The force was enough to send the bokken back to Nadeshiko who caught it and got back into a battle pose and charged in to attack. Shikakito intersected the attack with his blade and then Nobutomo ran up and stepped up on Nadeshiko's back and jumped up to strike Shikakito's head but he caught it. "The same think will not work twice." Just then Shikakito felt a sharp pain in his gut. He let go of Nobutomo's weapon and he and Nadeshiko jumped back. Shikakito then examined the site of the pain and saw a kunai in his gut. "A few inches and I would have bleed out. Just like a Leaf Ninja not to go for the kill." He said as he removed the kunai.

"Now." Nadeshiko said as he changed in with his bokken in his hand. He swung wildly at Shikakito but he dodged it and then swung down to strike but Nadeshiko blocked with a kunai. "Nobutomo, now" Nadeshiko then throw his bokken to Nobutomo how caught it.

"Fool, you only discard a weapon when it is of no further use." Shikakito said as he attempted to strike using the kunai that was in his gut but Nadeshiko then flipped around and balanced on the kunai he hand in hand to turn around and then used his legs to grip onto Shikakito's arm and then snapped the wrist, causing Shikakito to drop the kunai. "Why you." Shikakito said as he used his sword to strike at him but he then jumped behind Nobutomo.

"Ready?" Nadeshiko asked as he started hand-signs.

"Yes." Nobutomo said.

"Alright, Wind Style: Spiral Gale." Nadeshiko then launched a spiraling tunnel of wind that head for Shikakito, trapping him in place.

_"This much force from someone this young that is impossible." _Shikakito said to himself. Just as he was thinking that Nobutomo charged at Shikakito and slashed him with both his shinai and Nadeshiko's bokken sending him back.

"Did we win?" Nobutomo asked.

Just then Shikakito got up. "I will not lose this easily." He then performed hand signs. "Rain Water Style: Dreadful Downfall." Just then it started to rain. When a rain drop hit one of the falling rain ninja, their chakra then left there body and then headed for the clouds above. Then a lighting bolt struck Shikakito and then his chakra was restored. "Now that I have enough chakra, time to finish this." He then spun his sword around before slashing sending a ball of acid towards them.

"This is bad, the rain took away a lot of my chakra, I can't move enough to try and deflect this attack." Nadeshiko said.

Just then Naruto appeared in front of them. He then held his hand out and then a spiral of chakra blocked and disbursed the attack. "You too okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we are fine." Nadeshiko said.

"Good." Naruto said as he held his left hand to Nadeshiko and Nobutomo and then sent a yellow chakra to them which turned to blue and restored their chakra. "Now please get to safety."

Nadeshiko gave a nod and then took a hold of Nobutomo and then they jumped back to where Isamu was. "Isamu how did you and Naruto survive the chakra absorbing rain?"

"One reason is that we did not willingly give our chakra." Isamu said. "Also, the Tailed Beast's chakra appeared and shielded us while I was healing Naruto sensei."

"Well I hope Naruto Sensei can beat him." Nadeshiko said.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Shikakito. Shikakito was staring at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, you can't beat me know, you are so low and chakra that it will be so easy to beat you."

"You think so?" Naruto asked as he placed his headband back on his forehead. "Well let's see about that."

"You fool." Shikakito said as he ran at Naruto with his sword. Naruto then reached into his pouch and pulled something out. After the two objects collided the two stood with there backs to each other. They both then turned and slashed at each other but Shikakito was the one to receive the most damage. "How did that happen?" He asked as he fell to the ground. He looked at the object Naruto used and then saw it was a sword. "But how did it not melt?"

"Because this blade is not all metal." The blade of the sword Naruto had stopped glowing.

"Wind Chakra." Shikakito said before he passed out.

"Now to see to Shingen." Naruto said. He entered the house. "Akemi, how is Shingen?"

"He will be fine." Akemi said.

"Good." Naruto said. Just then there was a commotion outside.

"What is going on?" Shingen asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said as the three of them head out of the house.

Outside, Shikakito was walking towards the house. "I will not give up my mission."

"Yes you will." They then turned there attention to a squad of Samurai. "Shikakito of the Hidden Rain. Your mission has been canceled and you are to leave this land as soon as possible." The Samurai captain said.

"I will not, go without a fight." He then charged at the samurai and then used chakra threads to strangle one of the samurai and took one of his swords and used it to fight the others off. The samurai managed to get him down.

The captain then turned to Naruto. "Are you with him?"

"No, we where sent by the Leaf to deliver raw material for sword smithing when we agreed to help Shingen." Naruto said.

"Then I thank you but I must ask you to leave." The captain said.

"I understand." Naruto said. "Please allow use one more night to rest."

"Fine." The captain said as he left with Shikakito in tow.

The next day Naruto and his team head back to the Leaf.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own NARUTO

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 14

Weeks have passed since Team Seven's mission to the Land of Iron and things have been slow going as of late. After finishing there latest mission they were heading to the Hokage's office when Naruto noticed an increase in activity in the massager hawks. _"So it is about that time again." _Naruto said to himself. _"The real question, are they ready for this?"_ Naruto then stopped. "Guys, I have a report to file so feel free to have the rest of the day off." With that Naruto disappeared.

"Why would Naruto leave us if he was only dropping off a report." Akemi asked.

"It doesn't really matter." Nadeshiko said as he head down a different pathway. "All we have to do is not get into trouble."

"Very funny." Isamu said as he turned away. He then looked back towards Akemi and asked her. "Akemi, are you heading with us?"

"No, I have have some things that I need to do." Akemi said before running straight ahead. The three then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile in the Meeting room. All the Leaf Village's Chunin and Jonin were assembled. Lady Tsunade, sitting at her desk in front of them all. "I am sure that you all must be aware that the Chunin Exams are coming up." Tsunade stated.

"So it is time again." Kakashi said as he was standing near the front. _"I wonder if all three of my former students will nominate their students for the exam. Naruto of course will but I wonder if Sakura or Sasuke will as well." _

"First the Jonin in charge of the new genins of this year's class, please step forward." Tsunade said. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stepped forward. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, are their any among yours that are ready for the exams." The three looked to each other and then back to Lady Tsunade. "Naruto you first."

"From Team Seven that I lead, Yamato Nadeshiko, Isamu Arashi, and Akemi Natsu, I recommend all three for the exams under my name, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"From Team Nine that I lead, Kenichi Naikai, Minoru Gekai, and Satomi Kankoshi, I recommend all three for the exams under my name, Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"From Team Eleven that I lead, Benkei Tetsudamashii, Date Abe, and Chiyome Kōga, I recommend all three for the exam under my name, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"I figured as much." Tsunade said to herself. "Alright then, anyone else?" Several others names were called before they were all dismissed.

As the meeting end Naruto was heading out when Sasuke called to him. "Naruto, a word."

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you decide to nominate you team." Sasuke asked. "They are strong but I doubt they have the skills to even get pass the first test."

"Sasuke that was uncalled for." Sakura said as she made her way towards them. "Naruto's team will do fine, as long as they are given the same test we were." Sakura said.

"Not funny Sakura." Naruto said. "Well I better tell them the news." With that Naruto headed for home.

When his team arrived back to the house Naruto informed them about the Chunin Exams and that he had recommended the three of them for the exam. "Really sensei, we are entering the exam?" Isamu asked. "Thank you Sensei."

"But are we ready?" Nadeshiko asked. "I mean we may have the skills but are we truly ready?"

"We would never know unless we try." Isamu said.

"Isamu is right." Akemi said.

"Well okay. I guess we are participating in the Chunin Exams." Nadeshiko said. _"These exams are just what I needed." _He said to himself.

"So sensei when is the exams?" Isamu asked.

"One week, also the Leaf will be hosting the Exams this year." Naruto said. Naruto then got up and opened the door. "You can come out."

Just then a young man dropped down and landed in front of the property. He was a Rain ninja that had dark eyes, spiky black hair, wearing a pale yellow bodysuit that covers mouth and hands, black sandals, and forehead protector around forehead with dark gray cloth. "You are as skilled as they said. Your victory against Shikakito was not dumb luck." The Rain ninja said.

"How do you know Shikakito?" Isamu asked.

"That is not important, what is important is that you don't compete in the upcoming exams." The Rain ninja said. "If you do, you may die."

"Big talk from someone that was sneaking about in this village." Nadeshiko said.

"Since I have lost the element of surprise I have no more business here." The rain ninja then formed a hand-sign. "Heed this warning, don't enter the Chunin Exams." With that said the rain ninja disappeared.

"How rude, he left without leaving his name." Isamu said.

"So what do you have to say to his warning?" Nadeshiko asked Isamu as he walked pass him towards his room.

"Like hell I would not enter this exams. I don't back down." Isamu said as he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"Well he said it for the rest of us." Nadeshiko said.

"Right." Akemi said as the two head for their respective rooms.

"Those three, they are something else." Naruto said as he closed the door behind him.

A week has passed and it was the day of the Chunin Exams. Team Seven made their way to the academy where the exams are to take place. As they were making there why to the exam room they found several genins crowding the hall in front of a doorway. "Let us pass." said a Leaf genin who just got punched away by a young chunin. The Leaf genin had orange eyes, mid-length purple hair with bangs, light blue sleeveless top, gray pants, legs wrapped with bandages, gray sandals, and forehead protector around his fore-head with navy blue cloth. The Chunin was on the large size and had long spiked brown hair and was wearing a tan shirt with gray shorts. Next to him was a thinner young adult with black hair in a pineapple pony-tail, wearing a gray vest with fishnet underneath and wearing dark green pants.

"You should thank use for this. If you are only this strong, then you will die for sure." The thinner Chunin said.

"Well it does not matter because I for one wish to pass." Nadeshiko said. "And drop the genjutsu, it is not fooling anyone."

"So you noticed." The thinner chunin said.

"Of course, we are looking for room 301 but we are still only on the second floor." Akemi said. "Not to mention that from the looks of the dimensions of the room there is no way it could fit nearly enough people."

"That is right." Isamu said.

"Smart." The thinner chunin said. "But in truth being able to detect a jutsu is not enough to let you pass." The thinner chunin readied to attack but then the larger one jumped in to attack Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was about to counter attack when the Leaf genin that was punched before appeared and stopped both attacks.

_"He was fast enough to stop my attack." _Nadeshiko said to himself.

After letting go of both ninja two other leaf genin, one male and one female, walked up to the other leaf genin. The male one has blue eyes, navy blue hair with spiked bangs and pulled back in a pony-tail. He is wearing a pale blue top with fishnet armor underneath, dark gray pants, legs wrapped with bandages, gray sandals, and forehead protector around his fore-head with navy blue cloth. The female one has light blue eyes, long blond hair. She is wearing a fishnet undershirt and hot pink top that shows her navel, light blue jacket with light green trim, gray pants, legs wrapped with bandages, gray sandals, forehead protector around her fore-head with navy blue cloth, and light blue nail polish on her fingers and toes. "Hey what about the plan of keeping a low profile?" Asked the other male.

"I have my reasons." The first genin said.

"Nadeshiko, Isamu, we should be going." Akemi said.

"Right." Nadeshiko said as he lead the others towards the third floor.

As they passed the other team of Leaf ninja Isamu stopped and without looking back spoke to the first Leaf genin. "My name is Isamu Arashi."

"My name is Takukalu." The Leaf genin said. Isamu then caught up with his team.

"So those three are Naruto's team." The thinner chunin said to the larger one.

"They seem to be a lot like him." The larger one said. The two then formed a hand-sign and then in a poof of smoke they were both now fully grown adults wearing grey suits. "Things are going to be interesting, Shikamaru."

"I would say that they are more troublesome then interesting, Chōji." Shikamaru Nara said.

Soon Team Seven found their way to the hallway outside of the testing room. Naruto was waiting for them there. "So you all made it. Good, I would have been disappointed if even one of you chickened out."

"Why is that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Because if even one of you decided against taking the exam I wouldn't allow the others compete. Seeing as only teams of three can participate." Naruto said.

"Why worry about that?" Akemi asked. "I may not be as out going as Isamu but I am determine to reach my own goal."

"Good to hear." Naruto said as he stepped aside to let his team through.

"Right. Lets go." Isamu said as the three of them stepped through the door. "Wow no way." He said as the sight of all the participants. The room was filled to the point that there were barely a seat unoccupied.

"There are so many. Could they all be taking the exam?" Akemi asked. _"They look so strong." _Akemi looked on nervously.

"Hey Akemi are you okay?" Isamu asked.

"She is probably overwhelmed by the massive chakra here." They turned to see Team Eleven approaching and Benkei talking.

"Really, is it that bad?" Isamu asked.

"What I don't get is why you are taking the exams." Date said.

"Date, you are such a fool." Isamu said.

"What was that?" Date asked.

"You heard me." Isamu said.

"Now there is not reason to fight." Chiyome said as she appeared as if from nowhere.

"That is exactly what this exam is about." Date said in his defense.

"Not outside the format of the exams it isn't." Minoru said as Team Nine approached them.

"So you three are here to?" Isamu asked.

"Looks like it." Minoru said.

"Look at all of them, things are going to go big I just know it." Kenichi said.

"I just know this is not going to end well." Satomi said.

"Listen, I think we should make an alliance between our teams." Minoru said.

"Why would we do that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well although I trust that you and Akemi will do well in this exams, I have my doubts about Isamu." Minoru said. "After all we are all Leaf ninja." He then said to himself. _"Plus since I already have a understanding of your abilities it would make winning that much easier." _

"That is actually a good idea, but I have to decline." Nadeshiko said. "Although we may all be Leaf ninja, I know you all too well."

"Yamato, I think it be wiser to accept his help." Isamu said.

"Stop referring to me in the familiar." Nadeshiko said.

"Leaf Ninja should help each other out." Isamu said.

At that a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the room. When the smoke cleared several ninja were standing in the front of the room. In the center of them was a woman with long light blond hair in a high ponytail with a bang that covered the right side of her face with light blue eyes wearing a violet outfit with a black trench-coat over it. She also has a pair of stud earrings on. "Looks like we have promising candidates. Looks like we have to fix that. Okay listen up, I am the Proctor of the First Stage of the Chunin Exams, Ino Yamanaka." She then took one more glance around the room before saying. "To all present I welcome you now form two lines and up to the front and have your registration papers ready. Hand them to one of the this two ninja and then you will be given a number at random." At that Shikamaru and Chōji stepped forward. Ino then said. "Once you get your number please take you seat at the seat that matches."

Time passed as all the participates handed in their registration and the participates have taken their seat. They each have a piece of paper and a pencil in front of them on the desk. Isamu looked around him. _"I don't see Nadeshiko or Akemi anywhere."_ He said to himself.

"Oh Isamu." Isamu looked to his right to see that Chiyome was next to him.

"Oh Chiyome, good some one that I know is close by." Isamu said in a whisper.

"Okay now that everyone has taken their sets let's begin the First Stage of the Exams." Ino said. "First is a Written portion of the exam."

_"A written test this is bad."_ Date said to himself.

"So the first test is a written test." Minoru said. "Sorry Isamu but I will have to make do with helping Team Eleven and my own team"

"A written test..." Chiyome said. "Isamu... lets do our best." She said in her mysterious tone.

"Right." Isamu said a little freaked out.

"Okay now that you have been given your papers it is time to explain the rules of the exam." Ino said. She picked up a piece of chalk and turned and started righting on the chalkboard behind her as she explained. "I won't be answering any questions about the test or this rules so listen carefully. First, everyone starts with ten points. The test consist of ten questions worth one point each. This test is a deduction based test. If you get a question wrong then you will be deducted one point. If you get four wrong your score will be six." Ino then turned around after she finished writing on the board that they have ten points to start and giving two examples of possible scores.

_"So if I get ten wrong my score is zero."_ Date said to himself.

Ino then continued to speak. "Second, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

Hearing this has caused everyone to be shocked at this. "Wait, what do you mean by team's total points?" Minoru asked.

"Hush up, there is a reason for this." Ino said. "Now that that is clear let's go on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test..." At this Ino paused before saying. "Each action will lose you two points. In simpler terms, there will be people who are forced to leave here without their tests being graded."

_"So there is a way to lose points besides getting the questions wrong."_ Minoru said to himself.

Ino continued by saying. "Those who try and cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. You are all trying to become Chunin. If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one."

_"Okay relax."_ Akemi said to herself. _"Nadeshiko and I will be find. Even if Isamu fails we will be okay."_

"Also, if a single member of a team gets a zero, the entire team will fail." Ino said.

"Wha..." Nadeshiko said.

"What the!" Akemi said.

_"What is this chill I feel?"_ Isamu said to himself.

"Isamu?" Chiyome asked.

Ino then said. "The last question will be given forty five minutes after the exam begins." This snapped Isamu out of his chill. Ino then continued saying. "You have one hour for the exam." Ino then looked to the clock and the moment the second hand reached the twelve on the cloak Ino shouted. "Begin."

At that the First stage of the Chunin Exam officially began. All the participants went to work on the test. Akemi said to herself. _"Isamu, please don't get a zero."_

_"Is Isamu freaking out already?"_ Nadeshiko asked himself.

Isamu then took his hands and slapped his cheeks to wake himself up. _"Okay I can do this."_ Isamu then looked at his test paper.

_"Oh well, I was hoping to face Isamu but I guess I will have to wait a little longer for that."_ Date said to himself as he glanced at Isamu.

_"Sorry Nadeshiko, but the idiot Isamu will drag you down."_ Minoru said to himself as he was hard at work on the test himself.

Just then Isamu picked up his pencil and started to write. _"What is he doing?" _Nadeshiko asked himself. _"This questions are to hard for just anyone to know. I have my doubts that Isamu would know any of this questions. Unless, is he telling us that he knows that." _

_"All this question are too hard for most people, not just Isamu to answer. There must be a way to pass with out cheating." _Akemi said to herself.

_"Yes that is it, everyone look to me."_ Isamu said to himself. _"If I appear to have the right answer then, I will draw them out." _Isamu then heard the scratching of pencils from the examiners. _"They are taking the bait." _

_"Whatever he is doing, it seems he is attracting the attention of others." _Nadeshiko said to himself as he noticed that others were starting to cheat. _"The thing is I don't understand how Isamu is doing it without being detected."_ Nadeshiko then glanced at his free hand and then started to write on his exam.

_"This test is about gathering information, but I won't allow myself to be the source of that information."_ Akemi said to herself as she moved her hair back and secretly formed an invisible barrier around herself. _"This distribution barrier will not only prevent others from seeing my answers, it will also allow me to expose those who tried to cheat and thin down the composition." _Several teams have been eliminated since the start of the test. Their were some who tried to argue their case but they were quickly dealt with by the examiners. It was getting close to the end of the exam. Just then Isamu placed his pencil down. _"Is Isamu giving up?"_ She wondered. Isamu then took his paper and turned it over. _"So he is giving up." _

She was about to get up when Ino spoke up. "Okay since forty five minutes have already passed, I will now give the last question."

"About time." Isamu said.

"Before I give the last question there is one thing that needs to be said. There is a special rule for this last question." Ino said. "To explain this is a hopeless rule."

_"A hopeless rule, bring it on."_ Isamu said to himself.

"First you will choose if you wish to answer the question or not." Ino said.

"Choose to answer?" Minoru asked. "What would happen if we choose not to take it?"

"Your score will go to zero and you and your team will fail." Ino said.

"So what is the caught?" Isamu asked. "I understand if we don't answer the question we will all fail, but what if we do answer the question, but get it wrong?"

"If you agree to answer the question and get it wrong, you will be banned from participating in the Chunin Exams forever." Ino said.

"That is unfair. Their are those here that have entered before." Stated Kenichi.

"You had the bad luck of having me as your proctor." Ino said. "My word is law."

_"So if even one of us don't take the test then the rest of us will fail."_ Minoru said to himself.

"Those who wish to quit fell free to do so." Ino said. Just then several genin decided not to try and answer the question and they left along with their teammates. After a while there were few still around. The nine rookies were all among those who stayed. "I assume that all those still here wish to try and answer the question." Ino then looked around. "In that case, you all pass the First Stage of the Chunin Exams." Ino said.

"What! What about the final question?" Asked one of the genins.

"There was no final question, well not a written one." Ino said. "You deciding to stay was actually the answer that is fitting of a chunin. Every squad leader needs to be able to make the hard decision for the sake of completing the mission and for the men they lead. It is being able to do this make someone a true Chunin. Now to those still here congratulation and do your best in the next stage of the exam." As soon as the hour for the exam was up a commotion was heard from outside.

"What is that?" Asked Date.

Just then something came jumping through the window. At the same time the doors in the back of the room opened wide and then a blur ran pass everyone and the two figures met up in the front of the room went the person that jumped through the window landed a top the source of the blur. When they stopped a wild looking man with red face tattoos that looked like fangs and messy brown hair wearing an black trench-coat with black pants and he was on a giant full-sized adult large-breed dog with white fur, eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth in front of the room. "Okay, I am the Proctor for the Second stage of the Exam, Kiba Inuzuka and this here is my partner, Akamaru." Kiba them took a glance around the room. "So there are this many of them." He said to Akamaru. "Well we will take care of that. Okay all of you follow us." With that Kiba ran off on top of Akamaru.

With that the remaining genin followed Kiba to the location of the Second Stage of the exams. After all the genins were gone Ino went to collect the tests. As she picked them up she gave them each a quick glance. What she saw stunned her. "This in not right. All the questions are right and there are no delays in the strokes." Ino then looked at the name on the paper. "Isamu Arashi. He is one of Naruto's. He really hit the jackpot. I just hope they all survive the Second Stage."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 15

Kiba and Akamaru lead the surviving teams through the village until Akamaru stopped and then Kiba jumped off and was standing before a fenced area. Inside the fence was a scary looking forest. On a nearby gate in the fence there were the words 'Keep Out." on it. "Wow what is this place?" Isamu asked.

"This place is where the Second Stage will take place." Kiba said. "The forty fourth training grounds, also known as The Forest of Death." Hearing Kiba saying that caused many of the genins to feel scared. "But you are all going to experience why we call this place the Forest of Death first hand soon."

"Forest of Death my foot, there is nothing to worry about in there." Said Isamu. "I for one am not afraid."

"Is that so?" Kiba said. With that said Kiba reached for a kunai and then throw it past Isamu's face. Then he and Akamaru charged in on Isamu on both sides of him. "Kids like you die quickly in this exam."

_"This instructor is dangerous and what is with that dog?"_ Akemi said to herself.

"Excuse my sir." Date said. Kiba looked towards him and then caught the incoming kunai. "You should be more careful with your kunai."

"Thank you." Kiba said. "But the same goes for you to." _"Looks like there are many hot-blooded kids here."_ Kiba and Akamaru then made their way back in front of the genins. "Before we state the exams, I will be handing this out." Kiba said as he took out a stack of papers from his jacket. "They are consent forms. If you wish to take this exam you must sign one."

"Why?" Asked Isamu.

"From now on people can die." Kiba said. "Therefore we need a person's consent before we can continue. Otherwise, I would be help responsible if anything happens." Kiba then said as he handed the forms out to everyone. "Now, I will begin explaining the Second Stage of the Exam. To be clear this will be a survival test."

"A survival test, too easy." Minoru said as he took a form and handed the rest to the person next to him.

"First, I will explain the layout of the training area's geographical features." Kiba said as he took out a map of the area. "The forty fourth training ground is a circular region the is surrounded by forty four locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately ten kilometers away from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of a competition where anything goes... Over these scrolls." Kiba help out two scrolls.

"Scrolls?" Asked everyone.

"Yes the Heaven Scroll..." Kiba said holding out a white scroll with the character for heaven on it. "...and the Earth Scroll." He said holding out a navy blue scroll with the character for earth on it. "Twenty six teams have passed the First Stage of the Exam. Of those half will get a Heaven Scroll and the other will get a Earth Scroll. Each team will get one of this so you will have to fight over them."

"And, what is needed to pass?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Bring both scrolls to the tower with your teammates." Kiba said.

"Meaning that the thirteen teams that get their scroll stolen will fail." Akemi said.

"Yes, but it needs to be done within the time limit." Kiba said. "The time limit for this exam is five days."

"What! Five days, what about food?" Asked one of the genin.

"Scrounge the forest for food, there is plenty. But be warned there are poisonous plants and insects, not to mention man-eating beasts." Kiba said as he placed the scrolls he had in his jacket.

"Also, there is a chance that thirteen teams won't pass." The blue haired leaf genin said.

"Right, as time runs out they will be moving more and time to rest will become shorter." Takukalu said. "Rough."

"We will be surrounded by enemies so we won't be able to sleep in peace." Nadeshiko said.

"People will get hurt so this test will show those who can't take it." Kiba said.

"Excuse me." The female of Takukalu's team raised her hand and asked. "Can we quit between the exam?"

"As a rule no, you have to stay the whole five days." Kiba said.

"It was worth a try." She said.

"You fail in one of the following ways." Kiba then started to list the conditions. "First if a team can't bring both scrolls to the tower will fail. Second, if the team loses a teammate or if a teammate is injured beyond recovery will fail. Also you are not allowed to look inside the scroll until you reach the tower."

"What happens if we look?" Isamu asked.

"That is a secret." Kiba said. "If you become Chunin, you will be charged with handling top secret documents. This is to determine your reliability. That finishes the explanations. Exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut..." Kiba pointing to a hut that was outside the gated area. "...after that your team will pick a gate to enter and will do so at the same time as everyone else." Kiba the paused for a moment before starting to talk again. "I have one last piece of advice for all of you. Don't die."

Everyone then proceeded in filling out their form. At this point Nadeshiko was sitting by a rock, glancing at the hut. _"So they are using curtains to hide which team has which scroll and which member of the team is holding it. Everyone here is an enemy."_ He said as he continued to look around.

Meanwhile Akemi was walking about. _"So many people still. And I have to memorize as many of their chakra as I can so we are not ambushed." _Akemi said as she continued to walk.

Meanwhile Isamu was walking elsewhere. _"So many strong ninjas."_ Isamu said to himself. _"I have to be ready for anything." _

The chunin examiner that was in the hut called saying that they were ready. Each team exchanged there forms for the scroll. Kiba then said. "If you have received your scroll follow the person in charge to your designated gate. The test starts in thirty minutes." The teams were lead to there gate and then waited to start. "Begin!" On Kiba's word the exam began and everyone made their way into the forest.

Not soon after the start of the exam did the teams go into action.

Team Eleven has been chased through out the forest all day and night was falling. _"What is with us being targeted by so many team at once?"_ Date asked himself. Just then a team of ninja dropped in front of them. "At least you have the courage to face us." Just then four stone hands shot up and grabbed Benkei and Chiyome, binding their arms to their sides. "What the?" Just then one of the ninja in front of him throw a grappling hook and hooked Date's bisentō and pulled it away from him before the other two throw chains that wrapped around his left wrist and right leg. A third chain was thrown and wrapped around his left leg. "What is the meaning of this?" Date said as he saw that both the team that had confronted them and the team that was behind them were from the Leaf. "We are Leaf Ninja too so why are you attacking us with such vile?"

"While we all wish to make it to the next stage, eliminating you holds president to that." Said the ninja that took his blade.

"Why us?" Chiyome asked.

"It has nothing to do with you, no it is your sensei that we show our anger to." He said.

"He is nothing but a traitor who was just allowed to return." Said one of the other ninja.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you, just take your scroll and leave you here till the end of the exam." Said the first ninja.

"You think so." Date said.

"We studied all of your fighting forms, you can't do anything with out your blade." One of the ninja said.

"You think so." Date said as he pulled his free arm back and then punched the air in front of him which caused an the area around them to shake.

"What is happening?" Asked one of the ninja.

"Your foolishness." Benkai said as he got free of the jutsu and then broke Chiyome out.

"How?" Asked the ninja holding Date's blade.

Date got free of the chains and said. "My bisentō is a focus point to control the range of my jutsu. With out it, I have no idea as to how much damage I can cause in the process." Date then pulled his arm back and then punched the air in front of the ninja that took his blade and the shockwave knocked him out. "I will be taking that." Date then took his bisentō back.

He then started towards the ninja's teammate. "Please, have mercy. Take our scroll." Date then slashed him and then picked the scroll up.

"But we gave you the scroll, what do you want now?" The other teammate asked.

"Your silence." Date then slashed the other one.

"He is a monster." A ninja from the other team said but as they were about to to leave Chiyome appeared before them and then placed them in a genjutsu.

"Did you have to do that much?" Benkai asked.

"It was the only way to insure they don't came after us again." Date said. "They will be fine in a few days. Plus we should go." Team Eleven then made their way to the tower.

A day after the start of the exam, Team Nine where making their way through the forest towards the tower. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kenichi asked.

"You doubt my mind-power?" Minoru asked. "Of course this plan will work."

"It better because we have an enemy on our tails." Kenichi said.

"They seem to have noticed us." Said one of the enemy ninja following Team Nine.

"Well then let's take them out." Said the other enemy ninja said. With that the two lead ninja throw kunai with wires attached to them passed Team Nine. Then the two ninja leapt to criss cross the wires then pulled them binding the members of Team Nine. "Good, now search for their scroll Chirishikuku."

"Right." The third member of the enemy ninja, Chirishikuku, said as he approached them. As he was about to reach into in to search his arm was grabbed by Kenichi. "What the? They got out somehow, what now Motoku? Motoku?" The ninja looked to his teammates to find they were both out cold. "Motoku, Chimeimo? What happened to you?"

"The same thing that would happen to you." Kenichi said. Just then Kenichi's hand started to glow and then Chirishikuku collapsed. "Sorry about this." Kenichi said as he started to search Chirishikuku. "We are lucky, they have the scroll we needed." Kenichi said as he quickly placed the scroll in his pouch. Kenichi then picked Chirishikuku and Motoku up and Minoru did the same with Chimeimo and then Team Nine made their way to a cave and placed them down in the cave.

"You will recover in time so until then you will be safe here." Satomi said. With that said Team Nine continued their way to the tower.

Four days has passed since the start of the Exam and Team Seven were making their way to the tower themselves. Akemi was about to speak up but then Nadeshiko interrupted her by pushing her out of the way of an incoming attack. The three of them dodged the attack. "You okay Akemi?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Akemi said as she placed her hand on her pouch.

"So the girl has the scroll." Said A rain ninja. He is wearing sunglasses, long brown hair with a bang on the right side of face, gray jacket, dark gray pants, black sandals, forehead protector around forehead with dark gray cloth. An umbrella on his back slanted towards his right side.

"That was too easy." The female of the team said. She blue eyes, long spiked light pink hair, navy blue top, dark gray pants, black sandals, forehead protector around forehead with dark gray cloth. "Are you sure they are the ones that bested Shikakito, Lukatata?"

"Yes they are the ones." Said the rain ninja from the night before the exam. "Teshikizizitaku," He looked to the male teammate. "Aririmomeikushiari," He looked at the female teammate. "let's rid this world of this three leaf ninja."

"Right. They both said.

At that Teshikizizitaku and Aririmomeikushiari charged at Team Seven. "Remember there is a chance they have the scroll we need so hold up on you acid jutsu until after Lukatata makes his move." Teshikizizitaku said.

"I got it." Aririmomeikushiari said as she draw her kunai to charge at Isamu and Teshikizizitaku rushed for Nadeshiko.

"Sorry you are not getting through." Nadeshiko said as he intersect the attack.

"Is that so?" Teshikizizitaku said. He then reached for his umbrella and then swung it down to strike Nadeshiko and he dodged. "So I missed, are did I?" Teshikizizitaku then held his umbrella pointed at Nadeshiko and from the tip shot senbons in quick succession.

Nadeshiko then draw out a kunai and deflected the needles. "Is that all?"

"Not quite." Teshikizizitaku's umbrella then opened up and he took out a square container and placed it into the handle of the umbrella before it closed up.

"There is something big going on with that container." Nadeshiko said as he readied for another attack.

Meanwhile Aririmomeikushiari was slashing at Isamu but he was dodging all those attacks. "Hey, I get that my attacks my be too much for you but at least try to attack me."

"Why should I fight you when you are not even using you full strength." Isamu said.

"Why you!" Aririmomeikushiari charged in to attack but Isamu dodged the attack and simply turned to face her. "You call yourself a ninja, you don't fight at all." She then continued the attack.

While this two were fighting Akemi was watching from behind the bushes. _"I have to keep it safe." _Akemi said as she touched her pouch. _"Where is the other teammate?"_

_"This is my chance."_ Lukatata said as he appeared from underground behind Akemi and reached to try and steal Team Seven's scroll.

"No you don't." Akemi said as she draw a kunai and slashed at Lukatata's hands and he jumped out from the bushes.

"She sensed me." He said.

"Lukatata!" Aririmomeikushiari said as she ran to Lukatata's side. "You okay?"

"That... that girl hurt my hand." Lukatata said.

"Well it is not like we have knowledge about this three, they are rookies so their skills are unknown to us." Teshikizizitaku said as he backed up to his teammates with his umbrella pointing at Team Seven.

"It is you." Isamu said. "You are the rain ninja that was going to attack us before the exams even started."

"I think we need answers." Nadeshiko said. "What is your connection with the man Shikakito."

"The three of us know him in one way or another." Teshikizizitaku said.

"Teshikizizitaku, shut up they don't need to know." Lukatata said.

"Right they don't need to know but I think if they do know it could help us." Teshikizizitaku said. "Although we entered the exam under our current jonin instructor, Shikakito was our first sensei."

"Your sensei. You I can tell." Nadeshiko said. He then draw out his bokken. "This bokken was used to stop his madness."

"Why you." Lukatata said.

"Now I will take you out and then we can deal with the rest of the exam." Nadeshiko said. As he was about the charge Teshikizizitaku readied to fire. "_I can deflect them even while in motion."_ Teshikizizitaku then fired. Nadeshiko readied to deflect but he was hit before be could raise his bokken and fell to the ground. Teshikizizitaku then aimed for Nadeshiko's head.

"Yamato!" Isamu said.

"Nadeshiko!" Akemi said. She then created a barrier that placed the attack and then Isamu rushed in and got Nadeshiko out of there and started to treat him.

"So now we have on Idea of what they can do." Teshikizizitaku said. "A barrier using sensory type, an agile swordsman, and a medical ninja that is both fast and strong. A good set up but we can still beat you."

"What makes you say that?" Isamu said. Just then he saw it. The needles that were in Yamato's body were black and looked to be transferring chakra from Yamato to Teshikizizitaku. "Could this be chakra receptors."

"Right, and as long as they are in him we can do one of two things." Lukatata "We can drain him dry or we can take control of his body."

"Yamato, stand up." Isamu said.

"Stop referring to me so familiarly." Nadeshiko said. "Is this going to hurt?"

"For a moment, but you will be fine." Isamu then placed his hand on Nadeshiko and then sent chakra through it as the senbons fell out.

"Ow. You said it would only hurt for a moment." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah well I never said how long a moment." Isamu said.

"What do we do know?" Teshikizizitaku asked.

"We retreat and deal with them later." Lukatata said. Just then Isamu appeared between the three rain ninja.

"Now you don't think we would let you off that easy without some form of reparations." Isamu then took hold of Lukatata's pouch and then kicked him away. He then looked into the pouch and saw their scroll and then he placed it in his bag. He then throw the pouch to Teshikizizitaku before punching him. "Take your teammates and leave."

Aririmomeikushiari grid her teeth and then after picking her teammates up left. "This is not over." She said as she made her leave.

Once they were gone Isamu then ran back to Yamato and Akemi. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Idiot, you didn't have to be that rough removing the senbons." Nadeshiko said.

"Come on you two just relax." Akemi said. "So any luck?"

"Yeah, I got it." Isamu said.

"Then let's get going." Nadeshiko said as he tried to move but had trouble.

"Nadeshiko, you okay?" Akemi asked. "Here let me help you." Akemi then placed one of Nadeshiko's arms on her shoulder and then the three of them made their way to the tower.

Team Seven made it to the tower by nightfall. "Well we are here so let's go in." Isamu said. With that they entered through one of the doors to the inside of the tower. After walking for a while they came across the end of the hall. "No one is here." Isamu said.

"Akemi, I am fine now you can let me go." Nadeshiko said. "Thank you for the help."

"It was nothing." Akemi said.

"I don't mean to put a damper on things but what do we do now?" Isamu asked.

"Hey look there." Akemi said as she pointed to a giant framed plack on the wall.

Isamu then started to read. "If you do not possess Heaven... gain knowledge and be prepared. What does that mean?"

"There is more." Akemi said as she finish reading the plack. "If you do not posses Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something something... It shall lead you on your way."

"What does that all mean?" Isamu asked.

"That part looks like it's missing a letter." Akemi said. "It is probably referring to the scrolls. It must be telling us to open both scrolls now."

Isamu then reached into his pouch and took out both the Heaven and Earth scrolls and held them out to the others. Akemi took the Heaven scroll while Isamu kept the Earth Scroll. "Well let's open them." Isamu said. They both opened the scrolls. When they did they saw that they had a single character on them. "What is this?"

"Person?" Akemi wondered confused.

Nadeshiko then noticed something going on with the scrolls. "This is a summoning inscription. Isamu, Akemi, let go of the scrolls!"

They both agreed and throw their scroll away. While in mid-air the scrolls intersected and then a giant poof of smoke appeared and as the smoke cleared a man could be seen standing where the scroll where thrown. "Hey there." The man said. He is a young man with black eyes, spiked brown hair, wearing a standard Leaf uniform, black sandals, forehead protector around forehead with black cloth, and long blue scarf on. "Nice to meet you."

"How are you?" Isamu asked.

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, I am one of the chunin that are to welcome the examinees at the end of this Second Exam. I was chosen by chance to give you three a message."

"A message?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Congratulations of passing the Second Exam." Konohamaru said.

"Thank goodness." Nadeshiko said as he and then Akemi sat down on the ground. "Tell me, if we looked into the scrolls during the exam... what would you have done?"

"I would have knocked all of you out." Konohamaru said.

"Good thing we didn't open the scroll." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah." Akemi said. "Excuse me sir, what does the text on the wall mean?"

"What does it matter, we passed." Isamu said.

"Actually I am to explain the meaning of the text too." Konohamaru said.

"Really?" Isamu asked.

"Yes." Konohamaru said. "Read this text. This is the principal of the late Third Hokage that you should be keep in mind as Chunin.

"Principal?" Isamu wondered.

"Yes, the 'Heaven' in the text points to the head of a person and 'Earth points to the body." Konohamaru said. "If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. for example if you weakness is brains then you should study and prepare for missions. Also, If you do not posses Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you lack physical strength then train every day."

_"It is almost...as if he was referring to me."_ Isamu and Akemi were each thinking.

"And if you have both Heaven and Earth attributes, any dangerous missions will become safe. It can even become easy." Konohamaru said.

"What about the missing letter?" Akemi asked.

"It's the letter that symbolizes a Chunin." Konohamaru said. "The survival mission you took part in these past five days tested the basic abilities of the examinees as a Chunin and you guys completed it. A Chunin is a commander-class. He has a duty to lead a team. Deeply inscribe into your heart the importance of knowledge and strength in missions. Never forget that Chunin principal, and go on to the next step. That is what I was ordered to tell you."

"Roger." Isamu said as he saluted Konohamaru.

"As a friendly word of advice, don't push yourselves too much during the Third Stage."

"Konohamaru, don't worry. We will be fine." Isamu said.

"Okay." Konohamaru said. _"From what I heard so far I think there will need to be preliminary matches."_ With that Konohamaru left after guiding Team Seven to the waiting area.

Soon the Third Stage of the Chunin Exam will begin.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 16

After the five days have passed the participants that passed gathered in a open area in the tower with a giant statue of two hands forming a hand-sign. There were several individuals in front of the statue. In the center of them all was Lady Tsunade. To her right was Ino and two other. To Lady Tsunade's left was Kiba and two others, one who had very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt, the bandages worn around his hands and wrists, and a jonin vest on. Behind Lady Tsunade were the senseis to the teams that had made it this far. Kiba then stared to speak. "First off, congratulations on passing the Second Stage of the Exam." Then he thought to himself. _"Out of everyone thirty three have passed. I said that half were going to drop but this is still more then I thought would make it."_

_"So this many remain... And most of them are new."_ Lady Tsunade said to herself. _"No wonder they recommended them."_ She said looking towards the Leaf ninja sensei.

Kiba then started to speak again. "We will now have an explanation of the Third Stage of the Exam from the Lady Hokage. Everyone listen well." Kiba then turned to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, please do the honors."

Lady Tsunade took a few steps forward and then started to speak. "The Third Stage of the Chunin Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there is one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It is about the importance of this exam."

_"Importance?"_ Akemi wondered.

Tsunade then continued saying. "Why do we do a joint exam with allied nations? 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja' ... Do not let those reasons deceive you. This 'exam', so to speak..." Tsunade let a pause so what she said so far could sink in before continuing to say. "The epitome of a war between the allied nations."

"What does that mean?" Akemi asked.

Tsunade then answered. "If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that fought each other over and over again.o avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Why do we have to do that?" Isamu asked. "We're not doing this to choose Chunins?"

"Yes, this exam does examine those who are worthy of the title Chunin." Tsunade said. "But it is also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Akemi wondered.

"In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests." Tsunade said. "And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, counties are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of death." Date asked.

"A country's power is the village's power." Tsunade said. "A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's power is only born in a life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja's power of one's country. Since this is an exam where your very life is on the line, it has meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam because of it. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

_"That will be hard for me to do but I will keep up the farce." _Nadeshiko said to himself.

"I understand now." Isamu said.

"Okay now to explain the Third Stage of the Exam, but..." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me Lady Tsunade, Allow me Rock Lee, the judge, explain." Said the Green clad ninja that appeared before the Hokage.

"Very well." Tsunade said.

"Everyone it is nice to meet you." Lee then turned around and gave a thumbs up and said. "Let's see your Power of Youth flow. But before that there is something that I need you to do. You have to fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle."

"Preliminary matches?" Akemi wondered.

"What do you mean preliminary matches?" Asked the female member of Takukalu's team.

"Excuse me sensei but why do we need to have preliminary matches?" Akemi asked.

"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exams were too easy, I don't know. But there are too many examinees left." Lee said. "According to the Chunin regulations, we must decrease the numbers of participants for the Third Exam."

"Oh no." Akemi said.

"As previously mentioned by the Lady Hokage, there are many guests for the Third Exams, so we cannot have a lot of matches. Time is also limited. It is for this reason we ask that those who aren't feeling well or if you want to quit after hearing the explanation let me know. The Preliminary matches will begin immediately."

_"Okay I am going to do my best."_ Isamu said to himself.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out." Lee said. "So please withdraw if you wish."

After a few moments someone raised their hand. "I quit." Lukatata said.

"Okay, Lukatata of the Hidden Rain Village. You may leave." Lee said.

_"What is Lukatata up to?"_ Asked his Sensei.

Lukatata then started off. "Why are you doing this?" Aririmomeikushiari asked in a whisper.

"I am not the type for one-on-one fights." Lukatata replied. "Plus, this way I can do more for you two." With that he made his leave.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" Lee asked. "Okay then let's start the preliminary matches. As I said before they are one-on-one matches. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have thirty two people we will have sixteen matches and the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person die, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge that the match is over, I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny..." Lee then looked to Kiba.

Kiba gave a nod and spoke into a mic. "Open it." With that a panel of wall opened up and revealed a computerized screen.

"...will be this." Lee said. "This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Now without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match." The screen flashed through several names until it stopped on two.

'Yamato Nadeshiko v.s. Teshikizizitaku'

"So I get payback this soon." Teshikizizitaku said.

"Will the two who's names have just been displayed, please step forward." Lee asked. With that said Nadeshiko and Teshikizizitaku stepped forward. "The first match's fighter are Yamato Nadeshiko and Teshikizizitaku of the Hidden Rain. Are their any objections?"

"No." Both fighters said.

"We will now begin the first match. Everyone other then the two fighters please head up there." Lee said as he pointed the way to the upper level and those not participating made their way up the stairs, the Leaf Ninja up one stair case and the foreign ninja the other. Once the floor was clear of everyone but the two fighters and himself, Lee started the match. "Begin."

Nadeshiko started running towards Teshikizizitaku throwing shuriken towards him. Teshikizizitaku help his umbrella out and opened it pointing at Nadeshiko and then the umbrella started to spin, deflecting the shuriken. One rebound and head straight for Nadeshiko, but the shuriken went through him. "Clone Jutsu. Then where is he?" Teshikizizitaku wondered. Just then another Nadeshiko appeared, this one with a kunai in hand. "Got you this time." Teshikizizitaku then closed his umbrella and then pointed it towards Nadeshiko and start firing but the senbons went through it. Just then shuriken came flying at him and he dodged them. Nadeshiko then appeared again with a kunai in hand. _"I see know. He is hiding somewhere and while I am focused on my attack or defense he is readying himself for his next attack or to ready the next diversion. Well this time I am not going to fall for it." _Teshikizizitaku then continued to search for the real Nadeshiko. "Now where are you?"

"Right here." The 'clone' said as his kunai then poof in smoke and in it's place Nadeshiko was holding his bokken and he struck Teshikizizitaku, sending him back but he regained his footing.

"So that was the real you." Teshikizizitaku said. "Well that is not going to help you this time. Teshikizizitaku then aimed his umbrella at Nadeshiko and started to fire but he dodged them until he was out.

"My chance." Nadeshiko said as he charged in to attack.

_"Fool, when my umbrella is opened a barrier is formed to protect me as I reload." _Teshikizizitaku said to himself as he tried to open the umbrella but it did not open. _"What the why is it not opening?"_ He then noticed the mechanism to open it was destroyed. Nadeshiko's attack sent Teshikizizitaku flying towards the wall and then crashed him into the wall before he fell to the ground.

"I needed to fine out the secret of your jutsu, which seems to be that umbrella. So I figure that you need to open the umbrella to reload so I jammed it. Now give up our you will get hurt." Nadeshiko said.

Teshikizizitaku laughed as he got back to his feet. "You think you are so smart?" Teshikizizitaku asked. "Well the thing is you are not that smart." As he got up his sunglasses fell off, revealing that he had amber eyes and they look angry. He then twisted a knob on his umbrella and then a blade came out from the tip and jagged blades from the sides and then the umbrella started to spin to create a drill-like lance. Teshikizizitaku then charged at Nadeshiko who managed to dodge. Teshikizizitaku then turned around and charged again. This time Nadeshiko took a stance and as Teshikizizitaku charged passed again Nadeshiko jumped to the side and managed to strike him at the same time but Teshikizizitaku then regained himself and then charged again. Just as Nadeshiko was going to dodge his leg felt as if something was holding onto his leg. Nadeshiko then moved his bokken to deflect the attack and he avoided most of the damage as he was sent back. Teshikizizitaku was about to go in to finish it but as he was charging he fell to his knees before passing out.

Lee looked over both fighters. Nadeshiko managed to get back on his feet. "Winner Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Yamato that was a great fight." Isamu said from the stands.

"Stop referring me in the familiar." Nadeshiko said. He then turned to Akemi. "Sorry, looks like my bokken has seen it's final days." With that said the bokken splinted and Nadeshiko dropped it to the ground.

"It is okay." Akemi said. A medical team arrived and treated the fighters. After being treated, Yamato head upstairs with everyone and Teshikizizitaku was carried away.

"We will now begin the next match." Lee said. The bulletin board then reveal two more names.

'Jishikaariari v.s. Date Abe'

"Looks like I am up." Date said as he and his opponent made their way to the floor. Jishikaariari is a male grass ninja with blue eyes, short green hair, wearing a tan shirt with a black shirt underneath, tan pants, black sandals, and his forehead protector around forehead with dark gray cloth. A sword being carried along the small of his back.

The two meet in front of Lee. "The next match is Jishikaariari of the Hidden Grass and Date Abe. Any objections?"

"No." They both said.

"Then let the match begin." Lee said.

Date pulled his bisentō out and charged at Jishikaariari. He dodged the attack and then throw shuriken towards Date. "No you don't" Date said as he held his weapon up and hit the bottom of the pole-arm to the ground and then the air in front of him shook and stopped the incoming shuriken. Date then stamped the ground and rocketed straight for Jishikaariari.

Jishikaariari draw his sword and deflect the attack and then head in to kick Date but Date let one hand go of his bisentō and caught Jishikaariari's kick. "You have good reaction speed." Jishikaariari said. "But you are not that smart are you?" He then ran through a series of hand-signs. "Fire Style: Fire of Hell." With those hand-signs thousands of floating fireballs taking ghost-like form surrounded him.

"What are this?" Date asked.

"Your lose." Jishikaariari said as the fireballs then swarmed Date and as they made contact a giant flame engulfed Date. The flames caused Date to let go of Jishikaariari and Date fell to the ground and Jishikaariari landed safely. "Say you give up before the flames get to bad and your body is burned beyond repair. If you don't your career as a ninja will end today."

"Never." Date said as he stood up, his body still covered in flames. Just then the space around Date shook and then the flames died out.

"But how?" Jishikaariari asked.

Date charged at Jishikaariari and slashed him down the chest and Jishikaariari fell to his knees. "To answer your question, my sensei is Sasuke Uchiha, he never help back in training his team." Date said. At that Jishikaariari fell to the ground.

"Winner, Date Abe." Lee said.

Just then Date fell to his knees and was holding himself up with his bisentō. "That was close." Date whispered to himself. He was about to fall when Sasuke appeared and caught him with the top of his foot. "Sasuke sensei."

"You won Date but don't let that go to your head." Sasuke said.

"Yes sensei." Date said as he got to his feet.

"Good." Sasuke said. He then head back to the upper floor. After treatment Date returned to the Upper floor as well.

"Now it is time for the next match." Lee said.

With that the bulletin board reveal two more names.

'Rinkiarichi v.s. Meikitote'

The two fighters made their way to the floor and faced each other. Rinkiarichi is a Mist ninja with red eyes, white hair that covers his left eye, teal high collared long sleeved shirt that stop at midriff with a fishnet shirt underneath, waist wrapped with bandages, pale blue pants, teal sandals, and forehead protector around his forehead with navy blue cloth. Meikitote is a Sand ninja with dark eyes, short spiked tan hair, tan sleeveless top, gray pants, black sandals, and forehead protector around his forehead with black cloth. "The next match is Rinkiarichi of the Hidden Mist and Meikitote of the Hidden Sand. Any objections?" Lee asked.

_"I don't see why I have to face such a ugly person but I will fight him if I must." _ Rinkiarichi said to himself. Both then said that they had no objections.

"Then begin." Lee said.

Meikitote jumped back and readied to attack._ "As a mist ninja he will either attack me with a sword or with water style so I will stay attack from afar to see what he can do." _Meikitote said to himself as he throw a kunai at Rinkiarichi. Rinkiarichi formed a hand sign and then charged in, dodging the kunai being thrown. Rinkiarichi got close and then Meikitote wondered. _"What is he going to do?"_ Just then Rinkiarichi thrust his left forearm into Meikitote's chest, sending him back and gasping for air.

"Time to end this." Rinkiarichi said as he then readied his right hand but then Lee took hold of his wrist.

"That is enough. I declare the match over. Winner: Rinkiarichi." Lee said.

"Very well." Rinkiarichi said as Lee let his wrist go and then he head back to the upper floor.

Once Meikitote was taken away for treatment Lee said. "It is time for the next match."

The bulletin board then revealed two new fighter's names.

'Minoru Gekai v.s. Mitamodote'

"So I am up." Minoru said. As he made his way to the floor he looked to see how his opponent was. Mitamodote is a Cloud ninja with dark skin, dark eyes, mid-length red hair, white sleeveless top and pants, white gloves and sandals, white leg guards, and forehead protector around his forehead with white cloth. "So a cloud ninja. This may be trouble."

"The match is Minoru Gekai and Mitamodote of the Hidden Cloud. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." Both fighter said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

Mitamodote charged at Minoru and swung a wild haymaker but Minoru dodged it. "Hold still." Mitamodote said as he charged again to attack but Minoru dodged again. "Fine if you won't stay still I will just make you stay still." Mitamodote's hand glow with chakra and then he slammed his hand to the ground, sending electricity through, breaking the floor up. "Now I got you." Mitamodote then charged in again at Minoru. Minoru then tried to jump to dodge but when he tried a electric shock ran straight for Minoru and gave him a shock forcing him back to the ground. Mitamodote then got close and started his assault on Minoru. Minoru then started to guard himself to the best of his abilities. "You are out matched. I have grounded you so you can't dodge, and I have the physical advantage. There is no way you can beat me."

"You really think that?" Minoru asked. "Well then you are a bigger fool then I thought."

"Why you!" Mitamodote then charged in again and Minoru jumped to dodged just as Mitamodote throw his punch, causing electricity to chase Minoru. Minoru then placed his hand on Mitamodote's arm moments before he got hit and the electricity went through him and into Mitamodote's body. When Minoru let go of Mitamodote's arm and land on the ground Mitamodote shock off the daze from the shock. "That shock is nothing to me." Mitamodote turned to ready another attack but Minoru was already too close to hit and stabbed Mitamodote in the chest with the tip of his fingers, which was glowing with chakra. Minoru moved his hand and then Mitamodote collapsed grasping his chest.

Lee then stepped forward. "Since Mitamodote is unable to continue without his life being in danger, I declare Minoru Gekai the winner." Lee said. With that Minoru made his way back to the upper floor and Mitamodote was taken away by the medical team. "Time to start the next match." The bulletin board then reveal the names of two fighters.

'Isamu Arashi v.s. Takukalu'

"Looks like it's my turn." Isamu said as he made his way to the floor.

"So we get to fight each other this soon." Takukalu said as he made his way to the floor.

The two fighters met face to face. "The next match is Isamu Arashi and Takukalu of the Hidden Leaf, any abjections?" Lee asked.

"No." They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

Isamu charged in to attack. He throw a punch but Takukalu deflected it with ease. Isamu then readied to deliver a kick to Takukalu's face when Takukalu grabbed Isamu's foot and readied to twist it but Isamu spun himself in the direction that Takukalu twist so to avoid damage. Isamu then used his other foot to kick away and then jumped away to gain distance. Takukalu then charged in to attack before Isamu could respond and delivered a powerful kick that sent Isamu into the air. "Now I got you." Takukalu said as he appeared behind Isamu using Dancing Leaf Shadow. Takukalu was about to strike when Isamu caught the kick.

"No, I got you." Isamu then throw Takukalu towards the ground but Takukalu managed to get right-side up and jumped up to attack but Isamu was ready and charged in two. The two then continued to exchange blows. This continued until the force of the other's attack caused them both to be sent to the ground. "You are good."

"You two, but your lacking." Takukalu said.

"What am I lacking?" Isamu asked.

"You have power and speed, but you lack form." Takukalu with out form you can never be able to truly be a Taijutsu expert."

"I could care less about being a Taijutsu expert." Isamu said. "All I care about is becoming Shinobi."

"If you don't strive for being an expert in Taijutsu then why have you been only using Taijutsu?" Takukalu asked.

"Simple. Taijutsu takes the least time to prepare to use. Don't get me wrong, just because I just Taijutsu does not mean I wish to make it my life." Isamu said. He then looked to Lee. "No offense."

"None taken, but I think you should continue the match." Lee said.

"Right." Isamu said. "Well Takukalu where were we?"

"You loosing." Takukalu then took out a scroll and summoned a metal staff and ready to strike Isamu with it. Isamu dodged the attacks and then when he found an opening Isamu then delivered a punch to Takukalu's gut.

"Looks like that is all you got." Isamu said as he turned around.

_"He is wide open."_ Takukalu said to himself as he picked up his staff and charged at Isamu from behind. Just as Takukalu was striking the staff down Isamu turned around with his hand out and chopped through the staff, cutting it in half. " That was solid iron and you cut it like nothing. What are you?"

"Someone who does not like to be attacked from behind. Storm Bringer." With that Isamu punched Takukalu and he was sent into the wall.

"Winner: Isamu Arashi." Lee said. Isamu then headed for the upper floor.

"Isamu that was a little too much." Akemi said.

"I don't think so." Isamu said.

"It is time to start the next match." Lee said. The bulletin board reveal to names.

'Chiyome Kōga v.s. Aririmomeikushiari'

The two kunoichi made their way to the floor. "The next match is Chiyome Kōga and Aririmomeikushiari of the Hidden Rain. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

With that the two draw a kunai out and then throw it at the same time. The kunai collided and were sent into the air. The two kunoichi then charged at each other and started to clash hand to hand. Chiyome then saw and opening and went in to place Aririmomeikushiari under a genjutsu but the moment Chiyome's hand came in contact with Aririmomeikushiari it started to burn. Chiyome then jumped back. "What was that?" Chiyome asked.

"Foolish Leaf ninja did you really think you were the only one with a touch based jutsu." Aririmomeikushiari said. "My body produces acidic fluids that burns upon contact." Aririmomeikushiari then charged in and throw punch after punch. Chiyome dodged them to the best of her ability. "Hold still and accept your fate."

"No, I will not." Chiyome said as he ran through hand signs while in mid-air. "Water Style: Thousand Needle Storm." Water Needles formed around Chiyome and then with a hand gesture the needles head straight for Aririmomeikushiari, piercing her body.

"That won't stop me." Aririmomeikushiari said as she got up from the attack. She then charged in for another attack.

"Strange there is no way that you would have gotten up this fast." Chiyome said. Chiyome was about to dodge but then she felt as someone was holding her down.

"Time to destroy that pretty face of yours" Aririmomeikushiari said as she thrust her hand towards Chiyome's face. Chiyome then focused chakra to here right eye and then looked at Aririmomeikushiari. She felt weak and here attack missed and hit empty space, or did it? Chiyome then extended her fingers to Aririmomeikushiari's forehead and managed to knock her out with a genjutsu.

"Winner: Chiyome Kōga." Lee said. "Now show yourself."

Just as he said that Lukatata appeared out of nowhere, holding his shoulder. "You are Aririmomeikushiari's teammate." Chiyome said. "So you were holding me down."

"Not just you, but during Yamato Nadeshiko's match as well." Lee said.

"You knew and you did nothing to stop him." Yelled Isamu from the upper floor.

"There is no rule saying that I could not offer aid to my team." Lukatata said.

Just then Lee disappeared. "True but you have tainted your team's matches." Lee said as he reappeared in front of Lukatata.

"Well what are you going to do about it? Both my teammates have lost their matches despite my assistance so what are you going to do?" Lukatata asked.

"I shall have it that you will be forbidden from taken the exams in the Leaf Village again for one thing." Lee said. Lee then turned around to leave.

"That sounds fair." Lukatata said. Just then Lukatata pulled a kunai out and charged at Lee.

"Lee behind you." Naruto shouted.

Lee then turned around and stopped Lukatata in place by creating a shockwave with his kick. He then ran at Lukatata and pinned him to the ground. "You are such a fool." Just then the Lukatata that Lee pinned down disappeared and then reappeared behind Lee and readied his kunai to stab him but then Lee kicked Lukatata into the air and then as Lukatata was heading to the ground Lee kicked him in the face and sent him out of the door.

Just then Lukatata's sensei dropped to the ground. "I must apologias for my student. Looks like he will need a refresher course. That is what I get for entering them after only recently being assigned as there replacement sensei." With that the Rain Jonin took Lukatata and left.

"Okay now that that is taken care of, let's move on to the next match." Lee said. At that said the bulletin board gave out two more names.

'Akemi Natsu v.s. Momikukato'

"So I am up next." Akemi said and she headed to the floor. Her opponent Momikukato also came down. Momikukato is a female mist ninja with green eyes, long red hair that has two bangs tied in front, gray sleeveless top that stops at her midriff, navy blue pants, arms wrapped with bandages, blue sandals, and forehead protector around her forehead with navy blue cloth.

"The match is Akemi Natsu and Momikukato of the Hidden Mist. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." Both kunoichi said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

Momikukato then reached into her pouch and throw shuriken at Akemi who created a barrier around herself. Momikukato then pulled a kunai out and charged in to attack but Akemi blocked the attack with a barrier. Momikukato jumped back and throw the kunai but the barrier was still there. "Akemi right? You can hear me right?" Momikukato asked.

"Yeah why do you asked?" Akemi asked. Momikukato then throw a kunai as Akemi was speaking but the barrier remained and deflected the attack. "What was that for?" Akemi asked.

"Seeing if the barrier would weaken if you were distracted." Momikukato said. "Also I wish to voice my grievous. You are not the type of challenger I thought you would be."

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked.

"I mean using a barrier to protect yourself is one way of fighting and I can respect people fighting in ways that they are familiar with but I did not expect someone trained by Naruto Uzumaki to use such cowardly methods."

"Why does Naruto being my sensei have to do with anything?" Akemi asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki was a key player in winning the Fourth War, I just thought that a student of his would show better promise." Momikukato said. "I mean from what I could tell Yamato and Isamu showed promise of battle but you, you are too far behind them."

Isamu was about to say something when Yamato stopped him. "Akemi, don't listen to her. While it is true that Isamu has more physical strength then you, and I am faster then you, you have your strengths too."

"Yamato is right." Isamu said.

"Shut you mouths, this is not your fight." Momikukato said.

"No you are wrong." Akemi said. "All members of Team Seven, Fight as one even on different stages. And I know that Isamu would not stand there and let his friend get bad mouthed if he could help it so I will just have to give you a beating on his and my own behalf." Akemi then throw shuriken at Momikukato.

"That is more like it." Momikukato said as she throw shuriken too but hers got deflected. "What!" Momikukato then dodged the attack. She then throw a kunai at Akemi but a barrier stopped the kunai in mid-air. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have not reached the same level of physical training to match Isamu or Nadeshiko, so I focused on my jutsu." Akemi said. Akemi then charged forward and punched Momikukato in the gut. "Example, forming a barrier around my arm." Just then Momikukato took a kunai and slashed at Akemi but she managed to avoid the slash with only a cut of her shirt. "How were you able to recover so fast?" Then Akemi remembered her teammates battle.

Flashback:

_Just then Rinkiarichi thrust his left forearm into Meikitote's chest, sending him back and gasping for air._

End Flashback:

"Since your teammate uses a similar method you are use to it." Akemi said.

"That is right but right are not I will still win." Momikukato said.

"You may win, but it will not be because I did not try." Akemi said as she picked a kunai up and charged in to attack.

"A foolish move." Momikukato said as she took out her own kunai and the two kunoichi clashed. Momikukato was winning the clash. "See, you said it yourself that you lack strength."

"You are right I am not that strong when it comes to inflicting damage. But..." With that Akemi moved her kunai to allow Momikukato's kunai to pierce her shoulder. "...I am strong when it comes to taking hits."

Flashback:

_Team Seven was training. Isamu had just hit Akemi with a barrage of attacks. "Let's call it a day." Isamu said._

_"No, I need to keep up to you and Nadeshiko." Akemi said._

_"Why go through all this?" Nadeshiko asked._

_"I can't relay on my barriers for everything. I need to get stronger to take damage so I can attack when I can." Akemi said._

_"Okay then." Nadeshiko said as he and Isamu charged in to attack._

End Flashback:

"You are a fool." Momikukato said. "You shouldn't have taken that hit." With that Momikukato twist the handle and then hooked spikes came out of the kunai. Akemi grinned in pain. "I may be a type of person that would fight a person with my own skills but I am not above using tricks or gimmicks. Give up. If I pull this kunai out as is then you would lose your shoulder and no longer be able to be a ninja."

"I will not give up." Akemi said as she throw a punch forcing Momikukato to let go of the handle of the kunai. "I will beat you and then have the medical ninja take it out." Akemi then took out a kunai from her pouch and charged in at Momikukato.

"I like your courage." Momikukato said. "But I can't lose." Momikukato then took a kunai and slashed Akemi's leg. Momikukato then point the kunai at Akemi's neck.

"That is enough." Lee said. "Winner: Momikukato." With that the medical ninja arrived and treated Akemi. "Now we will start the next match." With that said the bulletin board revealed two names.

'Nodononokuchi v.s. Chiritotekushi'

The two fighters came down to the floor. Nodononokuchi is a Sand Ninja with dark eyes, bold head, black body suit on with gloves and a black cap with village's insignia sawed into it, and black sandals. A bundle wrapped in bandages attached being carried on his back. Chiritotekushi is a Cloud ninja with dark skin and with dark eyes, spiked light blond hair, open white shirt, red arm and leg guards, white pants, white sandals, and forehead protector around his forehead with white cloth.

"The match is Nodononokuchi of the Hidden Sand and Chiritotekushi of the Hidden Cloud. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

Nodononokuchi reached to grab his bundle but Chiritotekushi had already charged in and he had Nodononokuchi pinned to the ground and the context of his bundle, his puppet, was destroyed. "I have destroyed your toy, now unless you wish to die give up." Chiritotekushi said. Nodononokuchi tried to used chakra strings to get a piece of his puppet to use but Chiritotekushi stumped on his hand.

"Ah. Okay I, Nodononokuchi, give up." Nodononokuchi said.

"Winner: Chiritotekushi" Lee said. When declared the winner Chiritotekushi got up and headed to the upper floor. After the medical ninja treated Nodononokuchi's hand Lee started the next match. Two names were revealed.

'Meikachikushi v.s. Zutakateku'

The two fighters came down the stairs to the floor. Meikachikushi is a Mist Ninja with blue eyes, light blue hair that covers the right side of his face, green sleeveless shirt, navy blue pants, hands wrapped with bandages, blue sandals, and forehead protector around his waist with blue cloth. Zutakateku is a Grass ninja with orange eye, dark orange hair with a bang over the right eye, black shirt under tan jacket, gray pants, black sandals, forehead protector around his forehead with dark gray cloth. "The next match is Meikachikushi of the Hidden Mist and Zutakateku of the Hidden Grass." Lee said. "Any objections?"

"No. "They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

The two ninja clashed. Zutakateku throw kunai at Meikachikushi but he dodged them. _"What is this one's skill?"_ Zutakateku asked himself. When Meikachikushi got close Zutakateku took a kunai and slashed at him but it turned out to have been a Water Clone. "Where is he?"

"Right here." Meikachikushi said as he was behind Zutakateku and he had his hand on his shoulder. Zutakateku then started to fell like his body was attacking it's self. Zutakateku then fell to the ground.

"Winner: Meikachikushi." Lee said. Meikachikushi then let go of Zutakateku and head for the upper floor. "The next match will start." The bulletin board then revealed two new names.

'Zukarinzumomo v.s. Takijirichitokitoji'

The two fighters made their way to the floor. Zukarinzumomo is a Grass kunoichi with orange eyes, long spiked pink hair, dark gray top with fishnet under that stops above the midriff, dark gray pants, black sandals, forehead protector around her forehead with dark gray cloth. Takijirichitokitoji is a Cloud kunoichi with blue eyes, long pale violet hair in a high pony-tail white top with fishnet underneath, white pants, fishnet leg guards, white sandals, and forehead protector around her forehead with white cloth. "The match will be Zukarinzumomo of the Hidden Grass and Takijirichitokitoji of the Hidden Cloud. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

"You will not beat me." Zukarinzumomo said as she rushed in to attack. Just then she stopped in place. She looked to see why. Takijirichitokitoji was holding a black blade sword that appeared out of nowhere. The blade was stabbed in Zukarinzumomo's chest. Takijirichitokitoji pulled the blade out and then cleared the blade off before heading for the stairs. "Where are you going? I can still fight." Takijirichitokitoji just turned and shook her head. With that motion Zukarinzumomo collapsed.

"Winner: Takijirichitokitoji." Lee said. After moving Zukarinzumomo off the field Lee readied for the next match. The bulletin board reveal two new fighters.

'Shimomime v.s. Benkei Tetsudamashii'

"Looks like you are up." Date said to Benkei who had already made his way to the floor. Shimomime is a Rock Ninja with dark eyes, rusty red hair, tan top with the left sleeve shorter then the right, left arm wrapped with bandages, brown pants, brown sandals, forehead protector around his forehead with red cloth.

"The match will be Shimomime of the Hidden Rock and Benkei Tetsudamashii. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." They both said.

"Okay begin." Lee said.

Shimomime jumped back and ran through a series of hand signs. "Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears." With that the floor broke up as he passed over it and as he landed on the ground shot at Benkei. Benkei placed his hands together and then stumped the ground and then from underground came another Shimomime that Benkei then grabbed and used as a shield. When the earth spears hit the Shimomime used as a shield turned to mud.

"Is that all you got?" Benkei asked.

"Not even close." Shimomime said as the mud started to reform into a copy of Shimomime.

"Mud Shadow Clone." Benkei said.

"Right." Shimomime said as he throw a kunai at his clone and then the clone explode and the mud covered Benkei before it start to reform around him. "You are stuck now. All your jutsu head movement to use so give up."

"So that is your plan. Too bad it will not work." Benkei said as he broke free.

"But how?" Shimomime asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is my sensei, and he took it upon himself to teach each of his students to use their primary chakra element." Benkei said. "Date has Earth Chakra, Chiyome has water, as for me, I have Lighting chakra." With that Benkei charged at Shimomime and took hold of him by his neck.

"What are you going to do?" Shimomime asked. "Are you going to kill me like your sensei would?"

"I have no desire to kill you but you are not the type of person that would just give up so..." Benkei then sent Lightning chakra through Shimomime's body and then laid his body on the ground.

"Winner: Benkei Tetsudamashii." Lee said. Benkei then moved over Shimomime and then checked his pulse.

"Good you are still with us." Benkei said before he had back to the upper floor.

"We will now begin the next match." Lee said. With that the bulletin board reveal two new names.

'Arikatote v.s. Shikirukushi'

With that the two fighters made their way to the floor. Arikatote is a Sand kunoichi with dark eyes, short blond hair in twin tails that rest at her front, dark orange top over a fishnet undershirt, arms and legs wrapped in bandages, gray pants, black sandals, and forehead protector around her forehead with black cloth. Shikirukushi is a Waterfall kunoichi with blue eyes, green hair that covers the right side of her face and a ponytail in the back, turquoise high collar top that stop under the chest line with fishnet underneath, dark gray pants, fishnet leg guards, navy blue sandals, forehead protector around her forehead with black cloth. "The match is Arikatote of the Hidden Sand and Shikirukushi of the Hidden Waterfall. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

"This will be easy." Shikirukushi said as she ran up to Arikatote. Arikatote pulled her arm back and then punched in front of her and along with the punch came several streams of sand. "Sand! Where did that came from?" Shikirukushi stopped to ready a defense but the sand had already engulfed her that she could not move. "Please have mercy on me."

"Will you surrender?" Arikatote asked. Shikirukushi nodded. "Okay then." With that Arikatote let her go. After getting her breath Shikirukushi raised her hand as if to surrender but she then pulled a kunai out and throw it at Arikatote but the kunai was caught by Sand and then crushed. "I don't give to people second chances." With that said Arikatote shot the sand at Shikirukushi in the form of a fist and punched her in the gut and then the sand turned into a spiked ball and slammed Shikirukushi into a wall.

"Winner: Arikatote." Lee said.

"You lucked out." Arikatote said as she retrieved her sand.

As she was heading to the upper floor everyone, except those from the Sand, was wondering how she could used sand jutsu. "How is it possible for this Arikatote to use sand ninjutsu?" Nadeshiko asked. "I thought only the Fifth Kazekage could do that?"

"I heard that about ten years ago an orphan in the Sand required a bone marrow transplant and of those with the right blood type, The Kazekage was the first to offer as donor." Naruto said. "I can assume that with the marrow came blood cells that matched the Kazekage himself. With that came a much weaker version of Sand Ninjutsu."

"We will now start the next match." Lee said. With that the bulletin board revealed the names of two new fighters.

'Kenichi Naikai v.s. Arichimotoku'

With that Kenichi headed down to the floor. His opponent Arichimotoku is a Rock ninja with brown eyes, brown hair, light brown sleeveless top, brown pants, brown sandals, forehead protector around his forehead with red cloth. "The match is Kenichi Naikai and Arichimotoku of the Hidden Rock. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

_"Okay now how will you fight?"_ Kenichi asked himself. Arichimotoku slammed his hand to the ground and then the floor turned into mud. _"What is he up to?"_

"Earth Style" Multi Earth Dragon." With that from the muddy ground sprung up several dragons made of mud. They then chased after Kenichi until one of them swallowed him.

_"No problem I will just wait for him to drop me." _Kenichi said to himself but then Arichimotoku formed a hand sign.

"Fire Style: Heatwave." With that Arichimotoku dried the mud, trapping Kenichi in place. "Now to end this match." Arichimotoku then formed stones around his hands and then charged in to punch the trapped Kenichi, sending him into the wall and as he dropped to the ground he stuck his hand up and Kenichi landed on his fist.

"Winner: Arichimotoku." Lee said. Arichimotoku then throw Kenichi away and head back to the upper floor.

After repairing the floor Lee called to start the next match. The bulletin board revealed two names.

'Lukishiku v.s. Arichikukarin'

At that the male member of Takukalu's team came down. Along with him was Arichikukarin a Waterfall Ninja with black eyes, mid-length light blue hair blue shirt, navy blue pants, navy blue arm guards, legs wrapped with bandages, navy blue sandals, forehead protector around his forehead with black cloth. "The match will be Lukishiku of the Hidden Leaf and Arichikukarin of the Hidden Waterfall. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

Arichikukarin then formed a water sword and charged in to attack but Lukishiku dodged all the attacks. "I have no time for this." With that Lukishiku disappeared and reappeared behind Arichikukarin and stabbed him in the base of the skull. "I refuse to waste my time fighting a weakling like you." With that he removed the kunai.

"Winner: Lukishiku." Lee said. Lukishiku then head to the upper floor. "It is time to start the next match." With that the bulletin board reveal two names.

'Satomi Kankoshi v.s Meimomoteari'

With that Satomi headed down with Takukalu's female teammate. "The match will be Satomi Kankoshi and Meimomoteari of the Hidden Leaf. Any objections?"

"No." They both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

"Tell you what, this match would be too easy so I will let you have a free shot, just not in the face." Meimomoteari said.

"You sure about that?" Satomi asked. "Okay." Satomi then pulled her arm back.

_"This weak thing will barely do anything to me." _Meimomoteari said to herself as she was getting the punch to her gut but then she was sent flying into a wall. "What was that?"

"Oh sorry, I thought you know. Sakura Sensei has taught me to use chakra to enhance my physical strength." Satomi said.

"Why you little brat." Meimomoteari then performed hand signs and then here hair came to life and charged at Satomi. "Since you are a medical ninja trained by Sakura you will not harm me." Satomi then took a kunai and cut her way out from the hair. "You beast." Meimomoteari then charged in as her nails grow but Satomi broke them. "My nails. Why would you do that to a fellow girl?"

"Looks are nothing really important in the world of ninja, all that matters is being there for your comrades." Satomi said.

"Stop your blabbering on and die." Meimomoteari said. Satomi then took side stepped and Meimomoteari crashed into a wall and knocked herself out.

"Winner: Satomi Kankoshi." Lee said. "Now it is time for the last match..."

'Zukaarikito v.s. Kukashichiri'

Zukaarikito is a Waterfall ninja with red eyes, long blond hair, dark gray top with mask that covers mouth, turquoise pants, dark gray gloves, legs wrapped with bandages, navy blue sandals, forehead protector around his forehead with black cloth. Kukashichiri is a Rock kunoichi with dark eyes, clay colored hair, rust red top with fishnet underneath, brown pants, brown sandals, forehead protector around her forehead with red cloth. "...it is Zukaarikito of the Hidden Waterfall and Kukashichiri of the Hidden Rock. Any objections?" Lee asked.

"No." Both said.

"Then begin." Lee said.

"You may be a girl but I will not hold back." Zukaarikito said as he formed a water sword.

"Just because you are a boy don't think I would not fight you." Kukashichiri then placed her hand out and from the ground came a staff made of rock. "Now let's go." With that the two clashed in their attacks.

The two clashed once more and had their back to teach other. "You are good." Zukaarikito said.

"You too." Kukashichiri said and then Zukaarikito collapsed.

"Winner: Kukashichiri." Lee said. Moments later Lee then took center stage and said. "That concludes the preliminary matches of the Third Stage of the Exams."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 17

After the preliminary matches have ended the winners of each match were lined up in front of Lee and the other lead examiners, behind this three the Hokage was standing. Lee then started to speak. "To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chunin Exam's Third Stage, congratulations."

Lady Tsunade looked over the genins who have made it this far. _"In total there are eight Leaf, three Mist, two each from the Cloud and Rock, and one from the Sand."_ Tsunade then spoke out loud. "I will now begin the explanation for the main matches. Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power. Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month."

"We're not going to do it right here, right now?" Isamu asked.

"The one month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Minoru asked.

"We are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended and time is needed to gather those people for the main matches." Tsunade said. "This is also preparation time for you candidates."

"I still don't understand, explain." Said Arichimotoku.

"This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better." Tsunade said. "It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other. But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month."

_"I lucked out before but I know I can't win in my current state."_ Isamu said to himself. _"I can't just fool around this next month. I need to get serious."_

"So, I want to let you guys go, but..." Tsunade started to say. "...there is something important we must do before the main matches. Everyone take a piece of paper from the box that Kiba is holding."

"I'll walk, so take it in turns. Just take one." Kiba said as he walked in front of the candidates and they each took a piece of paper from the box.

After they each pick one Ino spoke up. "Okay, everyone got one? Now, tell me what number you got, starting from the left."

"Twelve." Nadeshiko said.

"Ten." Date said.

"Five." Chiyome said.

"One." Isamu said.

"Fourteen." Momikukato said.

"Three." Rinkiarichi said.

"Thirteen." Chiritotekushi said.

"Eleven." Meikachikushi said.

"Nine." Takijirichitokitoji said.

"Fifteen." Benkei said.

"Two." Minoru said.

"Seven." Arichimotoku said.

"Eight." Satomi said.

"Four." Lukishiku said.

"Six." Kukashichiri said.

"Sixteen." Arikatote said.

"We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament." Lady Tsunade said.

Hearing this surprised everyone. "What!" Isamu said.

"That is what we were drawing for?" Lukishiku asked.

"Ino show them the match ups." Tsunade instructed Ino.

"Milady." Ino said as she flipped over the clipboard she was holding to reveal the match up.

' Isamu Arashi v.s Minoru Gekai Rinkiarichi v.s. Lukishiku Chiyome Kōga v.s. Kukashichiri Arichimotoku v.s. Satomi Kankoshi

Takijirichitokitoji v.s. Date Abe Meikachikushi v.s. Yamato Nadeshiko Chiritotekushi v.s. Momikukato Benkei Tetsudamashii v.s. Arikatote '

(To view the listings go to /21648jvc. Warning may contain spoilers.)

_"So I get fight Minoru right off the bat."_ Isamu said to himself. _"I am looking forward to it."_

"Excuse me?" Lukishiku raised his hand to ask. "If it's a tournament, that means there's only one winner, right? Does that mean only one person can become Chunin?"

"No, that's not how it is." Tsunade said. "These main matches will have judges, including myself and the other Kage, as well as the feudal lords and head ninja from the other countries, who will be potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament and those who are qualified to be Chunin, even if they lose in the first round, will become a Chunin."

"So it is possible that everyone here can become a Chunin?" Kukashichiri asked.

"Yes, but that also means that it's possible for no one to become a Chunin." Tsunade said. "Winning the matches in the tournament means that you are able to show your skills more. Understand? Good. That is all. We are adjourned until next month."

_"So my second match is going to be either the stuck up guy from the Mist or Takukalu's teammate."_ Isamu said to himself. _"Either one would be trouble." _With that they all left.

Later that day Nadeshiko and Isamu were told to meet up with Naruto near a river up in the forest. "Okay Isamu, Yamato, here it is." Naruto said.

"Here what is?" Isamu asked.

"This area is far enough away that you can train in peace and not be disturbed." Naruto said. "So Isamu enjoy yourself."

"Hey wait what does that mean?" Isamu asked. "You mean you are going to train Yamato one on one."

"Well he asked me first but don't worry I won't leave you unattended." Naruto said.

"No you don't. You are not just going to leave a Shadow Clone to watch me and learn what I am doing to train so you can improve Yamato's train so he can beat me." Isamu said.

"You got a point there." Naruto said. "Now let me think who can I get to help supervise your training?" Naruto thought hard. Then it came to him. "I got it." Naruto then crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." At that a shadow clone appeared.

"I thought we agreed no Shadow Clones." Isamu said.

**"What is the meaning of this?" **Asked the clone in a different voice as to Naruto's and had red eyes with slanted pupil.

"Sorry Kurama but I did not wish to waste time so you came to mind." Naruto said to his clone.

"What is going on here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Right you were never formally introduced. This clone is being controlled by Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said. "So Kurama please help me out?"

Kurama then formed a hand sign and then his form changed. Physically he looked the same as Naruto but his hair was less spiked and was red with black highlights starting in the front going down the sides of his head. Also he changed his clothes. He was wearing an red-orange top under a dark red cloak that trailed down to his knees and a pair of dark gray pants. **"Which of this two would I be supervising?"** Kurama asked.

"That would be me?" Isamu said.

Kurama then looked close at Isamu. **"Okay Naruto, I will do it."** Kurama said.

"Good. Remember it is the same as always." Naruto said.

**"Yeah I know just go alright." **Kurama said.

"Okay then. Let's go Yamato." Naruto said to Nadeshiko as they left.

"Good riddance." Isamu said. "So where do we start Kurama?" Just then Kurama took hold of Isamu and throw him into the river. "Hey what is that about?"

**"You can you the Water walking exercise right, us it."** Kurama said.

"Right." Isamu said as he raised to be standing atop the water.

**"Good now I want you to use Shadow Clone Jutsu and then I want you to spar with each other."** Kurama said.

"What would that do?" Isamu asked.

**"Just do as I say."** Kurama said in a yell.

"Okay." Isamu said as he use Shadow Clone Jutsu and created nine clones.

**"Is that all you can make?"** Kurama asked.

"If I want to move on the water and get more then a few hits, yes." Isamu said.

**"Alright that will have to do."** Kurama said. **"Now Begin."**

With that Isamu and his clones started to fight each other. In a hour the real Isamu was the only one that remained. "Now what?"

**"Create ten clones and then fight again."** Kurama said.

"What ten! But I am tired." Isamu said.

**"Just do it."** Kurama said.

"Okay." Isamu said as he formed the shadow clones and then they started to fight.

This process has continued for ten days already. Isamu creating as many clones as he could and after defeating them making one more clone that he made the last time. All the while Kurama had been sleeping waking up an occasion to yell at Isamu to do as he is instructed to do. **"Again."** Kurama said.

"Why am I doing this? All I am doing is tiring myself out and I am not learning anything." Isamu said.

**"You think so?" **Kurama asked and then he took a scroll out and out of it came a humanoid puppet with big hands. It charged at Isamu and it then thrust at Isamu who stopped the attack and then struck it in the chest.

"That felt like one motion." Isamu said about his own movement. "But how?"

**"You are still know to it but Shadow Clones have a special trait."** Kurama said.

"And what is this trait?" Isamu asked.

**"Whatever a Shadow Clone learns or experience the original will fine out after the clone is destroyed or release."** Kurama said. **"Isn't that why you didn't want Naruto to leave a clone to watch you in the first place?"**

"Oh yeah I forgot. But what is with me fighting while water walking?" Isamu asked.

**"Think of it as training you chakra control while training your body."** Kurama said. **"In other words, killing two birds with one stone. So what do you have to say?"**

Isamu then made his way towards the woods. He then punched several of them and then throw them into the river. "Ten more right?" Isamu asked as he then jumped back to the river and then created the clones and continued to train. Another week had passed and Isamu was training when he noticed something in the woods. "Kurama, we are being watched." Isamu said.

**"Don't worry they are here watching me." **Kurama said as he was laying down on his side reading a book.

"Why are you being watched?" Isamu asked.

**"Naruto made an agreement that normally for one day I am given full control of his form to do things as I please."** Kurama said.

"Like what?" Isamu asked.

**"Well reading, sleeping, eating, intreacting with others, that type of thing."** Kurama said.

"Well that does not explain why you would have to be watched." Isamu said.

** "I am the fierce Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the being responsible for the death of the Fourth Hokage as well as countless others within the Leaf. Of course despite Naruto's belief in me the Village Elders would think I could destroy the village in a heart beat." **Kurama said. **"But being watched is a small price for feeling even the smallest amount of freedom. That and the rules Naruto has set for me?"**

"What rules?" Isamu asked.

**"My free time is not a set time, when he is an a mission or during his time with his wife are off limits. Also while I am allowed to interact socially with his friends I am not allowed to have a... intimate relation with any of them."** Kurama said.

"Okay I get it, you are basically a child." Isamu said.

**"Don't let this form fool you I am the great Nine Tailed Fox, strongest of the Tailed Beasts. Only one person could refer to me as his child and he had passes long ago." **Kurama said. **"Now got back to work."** Kurama then closed his book and got up.

"Where are you going?" Isamu asked.

**"I am taking a walk."** Kurama said as he started into the woods.

_"He is up to something."_ Isamu said to himself as he left his clones to train and followed Kurama.

Isamu followed Kurama into the woods as he stopped in a clearing in the forest. **"Okay show yourselves!" **Kurama ordered.

At that order about twenty or so Anbu dropped down and surrounded Kurama. _"Look at all this Anbu."_ Isamu said to himself.

**"You are all reminisce of Root who embrace the late Danzo's dream for the Leaf. Am I correct?"** Kurama asked. **"I will take your silence as a yes."**

Just then one of the Anbu stepped forward. "While it is true that we support Lord Danzo's dream, we are not here to harm you or the original."

**"Of course but you should know that your presence is distracting the boy Naruto left in my care." **Kurama said.

"What are you to do about it?" The Anbu captain asked. "You lack the chakra to transform to your true form. And we can restrain you with out destroying you so the real Naruto will not find out we where here."

**"Normally I would play with you for a little bit but the longer you are here the less training Isamu himself would get."** Kurama said.

"What can you do?" The Anbu captain asked.

**"This."** Kurama then took a stance and then moved his left leg in front of him and then held both hands out, fingers spread and palms facing straight. He then moved his leg back while moving both his hands from right to left. Then a shockwave pulled the Anbu in and then spun them in a vortex. **"Violent Whirlpool. Now leave now and if you bother me or Isamu again I will not leave you breathing." **With that the Anbu left. **"You can come out now Isamu."**

"So you know I was here." Isamu said.

"**Yes I did. Now get back and start working."** Kurama said.

"Okay, but where did you learn that move?" Isamu asked.

**"I created it along with Naruto."** Kurama said.

"Is it okay if you teach me it?" Isamu asked.

**"I tell you what, if before the one month is finished you show me a new move of your own, I will teach you not only Violent Whirlpool but also two other moves." **Kurama said.

"Okay then." Isamu said.

**_"That will keep him busy for a while." _**Kurama said to himself.

"Hey Kurama look." Kurama then turned around and saw Isamu use a move he never seen him use before and the end result of it. "I showed you a move that I could not do before now you have to teach me the three moves." Isamu said.

**"You no good brat."** Kurama said. **"Fine I will do as I promised." **Kurama then proceeded to teach Isamu the three moves that he and Naruto had developed. The next day Kurama watched as Isamu was working on learning the techniques using shadow clones while other clones were continuing the taijutsu training in the background. **"Good, you seem to understand the basics of all three of the moves."** Kurama said. **"Someone is approaching."**

Moments later out from the woods walked in Akemi. "Oh Akemi what are you doing here?" Isamu asked.

**"I didn't say you could stop practicing."** Kurama said.

"Right sir." Isamu said as he continued to practice.

**"So what do you what girl?"** Kurama asked.

"Well I was worried about Isamu, he hasn't been back to the house so I was worried that he could be hurt." Akemi said.

"That is nice of you." Isamu said.

**"I said practice."** Kurama yelled.

"Yes sorry." Isamu said.

"He has been here training all this time?" Akemi asked. "That is amazing!"

**"Akemi, right?"** Kurama asked. **"Why did it take you so long to come here? From what I understand you are a sensory type so tracking Isamu would be no problem. So why did you not come here sooner."**

"Well the thing is that, your chakra scared me." Akemi said. "I am sorry for saying that."

**"Don't be, I take it as a complement."** Kurama said. Just then Kurama's stomach started to growl. **"Man I am hungry."** Kurama then sat down on the ground.

"Here." Akemi said as she held out a basket. "I brought this for Isamu because knowing him he would have forgotten to eat. You can have some too if you want."

**"Isamu time for you to have a break."** Kurama said.

"Okay." Isamu said.

**"Leave your clones training."** Kurama said.

"I know." Isamu said as he head over to where Akemi and Kurama was and the three sat down and started to eat. When done Isamu was laying back. "That was delicious. Thank you Akemi."

"Well thank you but I really didn't do much. I just helped Hinata with preparations and delivering the meals." Akemi said.

"Well better get back to training." Isamu said as he made is way back to his clones and then used Shadow Clone Jutsu to create ten clones and they started training.

"Wow, Isamu sure has gotten better. It is all thanks to you Kurama. Kurama?" Akemi looked to see Kurama laying on his side sleeping. "What the meal that good?" Akemi asked. She then sat there and watched as Isamu was practicing a move. "That doesn't look that hard." She said to herself as she got up and tried the move out. She placed her leg out and then held her arms out and as she was moving her arms to the right she moved her leg back when she did that she felt someone grab her arm. She looked to see that is was Kurama. "Kurama!"

**"You are doing it wrong." **Kurama said.

"What?" Akemi asked.

**"If you are going to use Violent Whirlpool, you need to have be able to regain your footing as you use the technique."** Kurama then swept Akemi's legs and she fell on her behind. **"But that was a good first attempt." **Kurama then extended his hand to Akemi.

"Really?" Akemi asked as she took Kurama's hand and he helped her to her feet. "Thanks."

**"It is clearly too early for you to try that move thou." **Kurama said.

"Really, why are you teaching it to Isamu then?" Akemi asked.

**"I have my reasons." **Kurama said. **"To you want a few pointers?"**

**"**That would not hurt." Akemi said.

**"Imagine that something is heading to you. You side step and then whack it to the ground with two hands."** Kurama said.

"Whack what?" Akemi asked.

"**Okay, let's say you are getting dressed after you were in a hot spring."** Kurama said. **"Then from a hidden panel a old man was watching. You are about to scream. He sees that and tries to attack to stop you from screaming. You move to the side and then you smack him."**

"You pervert!" Akemi said as she reached to slap Kurama and he was sent back by the slap.

**"That was a powerful slap." **Kurama said as he got up. **"And I was talking hypothetically. Honestly you humans are a mystery to me some times."**

"You didn't have to use such a perverted example." Akemi said.

**"Just think that something you don't like is coming your way and you have to smack it away."** Kurama said.

"Fine." Akemi then closed her eyes for a moment and then went through the motions.

**"That looked better."** Kurama asked.

"Thanks." Akemi said. "It is getting late, I better get going. Bye." Akemi said as she left.

"You really need to learn to talk to girls better." Isamu said.

**"Who told you to stop practicing?"** Kurama asked. **"Back to it."**

"Yes sir." Isamu said as he continued training.

Later that night in an undisclosed location, Lukishiku was breathing hard as he stood in the center of a room that had it's floor covered with dead ninja. "Pathetic excuse for ninja." He said. Just then something head for him. He took a kunai out and blocked it with ease.

"You show good promise." Said an Anbu wearing a black cloak. "How are you feeling?"

"Still some lingering effects but I am sure they will pass by the start of the Third Stage of the Exams." Lukishiku said.

"Be careful out there. Remember that you home the hopes for the Hidden Leaf Village." The Anbu said.

"Yeah, 'his' Hidden Leaf Village." Lukishiku said. He then returned to his training.

It is the day before the Third Stage of the Chunin Exams and we see Isamu surrounded by piles of wood and shattered rocks.** "Good you have improved much." **Kurama said as he was sitting atop a tree branch. He then he jumped down and then walked over to him. "**Tomorrow is the finals so no more training."** Kurama then placed a hand on Isamu's head. **"Listen to me for I doubt we will have the chance to speak to each other with out Naruto as a go between. I am proud to have trained you even for such a short time." **

"Kurama." Isamu said.

**"But If you ever tell what I just said to anyone I will use my free day to make you feel hell."** Kurama said as he pushed down on Isamu's head.

"Okay but I have one request before you go." Isamu said.

**"What is that?" **Kurama asked.

"Don't get made at what I say in my good bye." Isamu said.

**"Fine I won't. I am running out of chakra so what ever you wish to say then say it." **Kurama said.

"Okay." Isamu then jumped on top of Kurama, hugged him and said. "Thank you Kurama sensei." With that Isamu let go and ran off so not to give Kurama a chance to respond.

**"That stinking brat, he is so much like Naruto." Kurama said as he felt a tear on his cheek. "I am crying, but I fell so happy."** Kurama then smiled as he used a transformation jutsu and became a miniature version of his true form before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Isamu continued to run until he got to the main part of the village. "I hope he is not mad at me calling him sensei." Isamu said as he stopped to caught his breath. "So what to do now?" Isamu wondered. "I guess I should head to the house and get ready for the main matches tomorrow." With that Isamu made his way to the house. When he arrived he opened the door. "I'm back." Isamu said.

"Oh Isamu, welcome back." Hinata said as she walked out from the bedroom. "You must be exhausted."

"You can tell that huh? Yeah I am a little tired but I think a good rest can change that." Isamu said. "Hey where is Naruto sensei?"

"He is in bed." Hinata said. "The stress of taking in a month worth of experience got to him."

"I didn't know it would take this much out of him." Isamu said.

"Also he is exhausted from training Yamato as well." Hinata said.

"And where is he?" Isamu asked.

"I am not sure. He came back with Naruto a few minutes ago and then left again." Hinata said.

"It must have been hard having the house to yourself for a month." Isamu said.

"Oh no It was fine. Akemi actually was here to help me out a bit." Hinata said. "I have been giving her same pointers while you men were out there training."

"Good for Akemi." Isamu said. "Well I better wash up." Isamu then got up and head for the bathroom to clean himself up. When he finished and got out from the bath he was heading for his room when he bumped into Yamato. "Oh Yamato, hey."

"I thought I told you to stop referring to me in the familiar." Nadeshiko said.

"You should relax a bit." Isamu said. He then noticed Nadeshiko was carrying something. "What is that?" He asked.

"It is no big deal." Nadeshiko said. "I needed a replacement for my bokken."

"Well as long as you are careful with that." Isamu said.

"I will be." Nadeshiko said. "Listen, tomorrow there is a chance we could face each other so let's agree that if that happens we will not hold back save for killing each other." Nadeshiko then extended his hand.

"Okay there Yamato." Isamu said as he took his hand.

"I still wish you don't call me by my first name." Yamato said.

"Not a chance." Isamu said. The two then let go of their grips. The two then went on their way. The next day it was the day of the Finals. Both Isamu and Nadeshiko got up and ready themselves for the finals. Naruto, Hinata, and Akemi walked with this two to the site of the finals. Naruto Hinata and Akemi head for the stands while Isamu and Yamato stood on the ground with the other participants and Lee. The Finals of the Chunin Exams are about to begin.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 18

It is the day of the Third Stage of the Chunin Exams. The participants are all waiting in line facing the crowd of people waiting for the finals to start. In the Kage's box all five of the Kage, village leaders, of the Five Nations were present to watch the exams along with two bodyguards a piece. As soon as the Kage settled in, Lady Tsunade walked up to the railing and started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Leaf Village's Chunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the sixteen that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

After the announcement Lee spoke to the competitors. "Okay listen up. Although the lanscape is different, the same rules as the preliminaries apply; there are no rules. The match will end only when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide the match over, I will stop the match. Understood?" Lee looked at all of them and saw there are no arguments. "The first match is Isamu Arashi and Minoru Gekai. The rest of you please return to the waiting room." With that everyone but Isamu and Minoru headed for the waiting room.

The two fighters got into position to fight each other. "Do you have something to say?" Minoru asked.

"I will win." Isamu said. "That is all there is to say."

"You think so?" Minoru asked. "Then you are fooling yourself."

"Sorry but you are the one fooling yourself here Minoru." Isamu said.

"We will see then." Minoru said.

"Now the first match begins." Lee said.

Isamu then charged in to attack. "As expected, you charged straight in." Minoru said as he performed hand signs and then side stepped to dodge Isamu's attack. Minoru then touched Isamu's arm and then jumped back.

"That is a cheap trick." Isamu said as his right arm was hanging to his side.

"That maybe true but given that there are no rules I see this as a gray line." Minoru said.

"Why you!" Isamu then charged in to attack again.

"As expected again." Minoru then dodged the incoming attack and was about to touch his left arm when Isamu focused chakra to his leg and then swung at Minoru and he get kicked in the side and was sent back. "What the? What was that?"

"I thought you know more then me. That was a kick." Isamu said.

"But you never used your legs to strike in a fight before." Minoru said.

"Things change." Isamu said. He then started to form hand signs with his bad arm along with his good wincing as he went. His left hand then started to glow and he then placed it over his right arm and then his arm was healed.

"So you have added kicks to your arsenal. Well that does not really matter because I will still beat you." Minoru then charged in with his hands glowing and started to slash at Isamu but Isamu dodged the attacks. _"Soon you will go into your habit of blocking and then you will get hit by my Chakra Scalpel."_ Minoru said to himself. And as he said Isamu blocked the attack. "I know it now you will loose use of the hand you used."

"You think so?" Isamu asked. As his hand was glowing too. "You forget I too am a medical ninja." With that the two push off.

"I haven't forgotten it. I just never expected that you would have to discipline to learn to use Chakra Scalpel." Minoru said.

"I don't." Isamu said.

"I am aware of that." Minoru then charged in to attack again. "That is way you will never be able to stop this attack." Minoru then thrust to attack but then Isamu deflected the attack.

"You are right I can't stop your attack but I can deflect it." Isamu said.

"The way you moved your hand then. I have seen it before." Minoru said. "Now I remember, that attack had elements of the Hyuga clan's Gentle Fist art. And know that I think of it that kick from before looked to be from the Strong Fist art used by our proctor here. That is right you mimic moves that you have seen others use. Well it will not help you." Minoru then charged in to attack again but Isamu deflect the attack and then countered with own attack. "The time between the moves were almost in sync. If I didn't know better I could say they were all one technique." Just then Minoru felt himself get grabbed and then hit into the air. Minoru got himself upright and then Isamu appeared in front of Minoru and readied a punch. Minoru then thrust a chakra scalpel out to the fist. Minoru got hit and was sent to the ground. "You are done." Minoru said as he got to his feet and Isamu landed holding his arm. "I made sure to disconnect the tendons in your hand so even if you try you can't use medical ninjutsu to fix yourself."

"Your sensei is Sakura Haruno right, a teammate of my sensei, Naruto. She knows that Naruto sensei would never give in, and as her student you should know that as Naruto's student I too will never give up." Isamu said. As he said that his finger started to twitch. "Good I bid enough time for this." Isamu raised his arm up to show that it was healing.

"Yin Healing Wound Destruction." Minoru said. "How do you know that jutsu?"

"I am always getting myself hurt of course I would learn a jutsu to heal myself fast." Isamu said. "Looks like your leg is injured."

"I can still fight with this." Minoru said.

"Yes you can, but your motion is impaired." Isamu said. "This would be the perfect time to beat you." Isamu then charged at Minoru.

"How are you planning to do that?" Minoru said. _"Not enough chakra to waste blocking." _Minoru then grabbed a kunai to block. Isamu then jumped up and pushed off of Minoru into the air.

"This is how I will beat you." With that he extended his leg and focused chakra to his foot.

"I will not let this attack hit as is." Minoru said as he throw the kunai.

"I need to stop the attack but I can't stop my attack, so." Isamu then spun himself in mid kick and his attack became a falling drill kick that deflected that kunai and then struck Minoru in the chest sending hims back.

"Winner: Isamu Arashi." Lee said.

"I can't believe that I last to you." Minoru said as was laying on the ground.

"It does not mean anything. I lucked out that my attack hit." Isamu said

"Okay tell me, what is the attack called?" Minoru asked.

"Before the spin I called it Storm Striker, but with the spin, Spiraling Storm Striker." Isamu said. "Well I better get back to the waiting room." With that Isamu left.

"The next match is Rinkiarichi and Lukishiku. Will the two participants please calm down the to field." Lee said. The two made their way to the arena floor.

"The Second match begins." Lee said. And the two fighters readied themselves to fight.

"How unlucky am I. I have to face such an unattractive person again." Rinkiarichi said.

"Unattractive? What does how I look have to do with anything?" Lukishiku asked.

"It is quite simple." Rinkiarichi started to say. "While it is true that one could be strong and look like a beast, they can still move like a swan. Gracefully and never missing a move. To fight someone with both that is true beauty and my ambition in life."

"Which am I to you then?" Lukishiku asked.

"I would have to say that while you move with grace it is less a swan and more a trained dog and you lack the level of look that I seek. You are average at best." Rinkiarichi said.

"Would you shut up already so we can start this fight?" Lukishiku asked.

"If you wish." Rinkiarichi said as he went through a series of hand signs and then held his arms in position.

Lukishiku then stood watching Rinkiarichi for an opening. He then saw it. He then throw shuriken at Rinkiarichi but he help his left arm up and when the shuriken hit water appeared and stopped the shuriken. Lukishiku then appeared on Rinkiarichi's right side with a kunai in hand and was about to strike but Rinkiarichi swung his right hand and then form his right hand came a sword of water that clashed with Lukishiku's kunai. Rinkiarichi then swung his left arm to his right in an attempt to strike Lukishiku but he dodged it. "What is that?" Lukishiku asked.

"You like it? In my right hand is a water sword, in my left a water shield. Together they are part of my Water Style: Deep Sea Armament." Rinkiarichi said. "You see you can not defeat me." Lukishiku then got up and throw shuriken at Rinkiarichi but he just held his left arm up and blocked it. Lukishiku then started to move behind Rinkiarichi and continued to throw shuriken at him but Rinkiarichi turned around to stop them. Lukishiku then throw another barrage and while it was blocked for the most part one got through and cut Rinkiarichi's cheek. "You cut my beautiful face. I will make you pay for that!" Lukishiku then throw shuriken at Rinkiarichi who blocked it. "That will not work."

"I know." Lukishiku then formed a hand sign and then the shuriken he throw started to float in the air. "Now take this." With shuriken then shot at Rinkiarichi from all sides and was moving towards the right as they were changing at him. Lukishiku expected that at least a few of the shurken would hit but they all were blocked. "How did you block all of them?"

"True I can't change the size of my water weapons, but that does not mean I can't use other jutsu at the same time." Rinkiarichi said as to his back and sides were three more of him, each with a water shield.

"He used water clone jutsu to create three more shield wielders to help block. But water clones are less powerful then the original so they will be taken out easily." Lukishiku said to himself as he took a kunai and charged in to attack but one of the water clones moved in and blocked the attack. "What!" He said as the clone did not disappear. The clone then thrust his right hand and then pierced Lukishiku's shoulder forcing him back. "What is the meaning of this? Normal water clones should be a tenth as strong as the original, it should have been destroyed from that attack."

"That would have been the case if it was not for this." Rinkiarichi said as he tapped his left wrist and an arm guard made of water appeared. "Deep Sea Armament is not just a shield and sword, it is armor as well. Also the sword is not always a sword. It can be a spear as well."

"Armor would not help them as their armor would be weaker then yours." Lukishiku said.

"That would be if it was not for your contribute to them." Rinkiarichi said. "I added a drop of blood from that wound you caused me to give them a small boost. Now time to end this." Rinkiarichi and his clones then charged in to attack when Lukishiku let a smile out. Lukishiku then stuck the clones in the face with a powerful strike and then as the water launched back at Rinkiarichi and coursed him to loss focus long enough for Lukishiku to appear in his face and then took a kunai and slashed him in the face. "Ah!" Rinkiarichi yelled. As soon as he saw that the chest plate of Deep Sea Armament as gone, Lukishiku jumped back and then slashed Rinkiarichi's stomach and Rinkiarichi dropped to the ground.

"Winner: Lukishiku." Lee said. The medical ninjas the came to treat the wounds of the two fighters.

_"They are wasting their time, even if his body lives, his mind is gone."_ Lukishiku said to himself as he head back to the waiting room.

Lee soon announced the next match. "The third match is Chiyome Kōga and Kukashichiri. Will the two participants please calm down the to field." The two kunoichi made their way to the arena floor. "Are you two ready?" Lee asked the two.  
"Then the third match begin."

At that the two went into action. Kukashichiri ran in at Chiyome and reached for two kunai, one in each hand, and then charged at Chiyome. Chiyome down a kunai of her own and used it to block her attacks. Chiyome then used her free hand and formed a series if hand signs. "Water Style: Thousand Needles Barrage." At that needles of water formed from mid-air and attacked Kukashichiri. Kukashichiri managed to dodge the attack but Chiyome then throw her kunai and out of instinct Kukashichiri deflected it but Chiyome rushed in and managed to touch Kukashichiri. "She is under my genjutsu. Now to make sure she doesn't get out of it easily." Chiyome said as she took four kunai and throw them around Kukashichiri. "Leaf Style: Bind Snare." At that seal marks on the kunai's grip left the grip and wrapped around Kukashichiri from all four sides. Chiyome then pulled a kunai out and stood there ready to strike in case Kukashichiri breaks free. minutes later Kukashichiri broke free of the seal binds and then summoned a rock staff and charged at Chiyome and when the two clashed she was pushed back. "So you broke free. Tell me how you got out of the genjutsu?" Then she saw blood dripping from Kukashichiri's mouth.

"I have my ways." Kukashichiri said as she took her sleeve and wiped the blood from her lower lip. "Now let's get this over with." Kukashichiri then charged at Chiyome but Chiyome used her water needles to distract Kukashichiri to take cover in one of the trees in on the field.

"Kukashichiri is strong. It will be hard to get her into a position where I can touch her again." Chiyome said to herself as she still hiding. "Her reflexes are excellent. It was lucky that I got her the first time. But maybe this will do it." Chiyome then held her left arm out and pulled her right back. As she was doing that a long arrow made of water was forming. "Water Arrow." With that the arrow was shot at Kukashichiri.

Kukashichiri then took her staff and blocked the attack. "Sorry no luck with your arrow shot." Just then she smelled something. She looked to see that their was an explosion tag attacked to a kunai indebted in her staff. "What!" Kukashichiri throw the staff away as the tag explode. "That was close." Just then Kukashichiri got hit by another water arrow. "That was smart. What down?"

"See the wound you have? Well not all of that blood is yours." Chiyome said as her fingers were bleeding. "My genjutsu requires two things, my chakra and my cells."

"Cells?" Kukashichiri wondered.

"As you figure I need to be in contact with the person I wish to place under a genjutsu. The longer I have contact the stronger the genjutsu can be. Also the amount of chakra I use for the genjutsu makes the jutsu last longer." Chiyome said.

"Well why did you tell me this?" Kukashichiri asked.

"I am not." Just the Kukashichiri woke up to find that Chiyome had a kunai to her throat. "I don't know what you were seeing in that genjutsu of mine but it was enough to allow me to get this close to you."

Kukashichiri checked the scene around her. She was not holding her staff but had no wound in her chest. "So the explosion tag was the trigger." Kukashichiri said. "What now?"

Chiyome then lowered her kunai and then turned to Lee. "I surrender, sorry but I am too low on chakra to continue." Chiyome said.

"Winner: Kukashichiri." Lee said. With that both girls left the field. "The fourth match is Arichimotoku and Satomi Kankoshi. Will the two participates please make your way to the arena floor."

They two made their way to the floor. "Give it up girl. I beat your teammate and you are going to go down even faster." Arichimotoku said.

"I refuse to do that." Satomi said. "I will not give up with out even trying to fight."

"The Fourth match begins." Lee said and the fight starts.

Arichimotoku then formed a hand sign and then stomped the ground, sending a block of earth at Satomi. "I will not give up." Satomi then punched the stone and it shattered into pieces.

"It does not matter because I will still beat you." Arichimotoku was about to perform hand signs but then Satomi appeared before him and whacked his hands but he managed to kick her in the chest. Satomi then recovered and ran at him again. "I will just over power you." Arichimotoku was getting ready to use hand signs but found he couldn't. "What the?" He then looked to see that both his hands were bond with bandages and the fingers were bond together. "When did you do this?" Then he realized. "Don't tell be when I kicked you away?"

"Take this." Satomi then delivered a drop heel to Arichimotoku's shoulder that sent him into the ground.

She then landed over him and pulled her arm back. "Have mercy." Arichimotoku asked.

"I give mercy to only two types of people, friends and patents and you are neither." Satomi then readied to strike.

"I give up." Arichimotoku said but by the time he said it Satomi had already struck, the ground next to his head. He looked at how close the punch was and fainted.

"Winner: Satomi Kankoshi." Lee said. With that Satomi left for the waiting room.

"That Satomi, she reminds me of Sakura." Naruto said from the stands as he rubbed his chest remembering how strong Sakura is.

"So Sakura sensei is that strong?" Akemi asked.

"Even stronger if my memory serves me right." Naruto said.

"Wow that is cool." Akemi said.

Lee was now announcing the next match. "The fifth match is Takijirichitokitoji and Date Abe. Will the two participates please come to the arena floor." At that the two made their way to the arena floor. "The fifth match begins." Lee said.

"I will not lose to a girl." Date said as he charged at Takijirichitokitoji. Date draw out his bisentō and swung it at the cloud kunoichi.

"So you think you can win." Takijirichitokitoji said as she was holding Date's blade with her bare hand.

"But how?" Date asked.

"You forget that I am a cloud ninja. We are specialist in lighting chakra the weakness to your earth style." Takijirichitokitoji said.

"I don't care what is stronger the something else, I will not loss. Not to a girl or even another boy, not to anyone. I will become the strongest." Date then forced the blade down and managed to push it down to Takijirichitokitoji's shoulder. "Now Take this. 'Thousand Quake Blade.'" With that the area around Takijirichitokitoji shattered. When the quake stopped Takijirichitokitoji was standing there, bleeding and our of breath. "One more should end this." Date then ready to swing again when Takijirichitokitoji took her black blades sword and swung it

"Black Lighting Style Enhancement." Takijirichitokitoji said as black lighting chakra engulfed her blade and she swung it and it slashed the blade off of Date's weapon.

"No!" Date said.

"Now take this." Takijirichitokitoji then sent black lighting through her sword and shot a blade through Date's shoulder. The shock knocked him out.

"Winner: Takijirichitokitoji." Lee said.

"No, I refuse to give in." Date said. "Here me now, I swore that I will never lose a fight that is important again." With that Date started to fall again. Date was taken away by the medical team and after getting treated Takijirichitokitoji head to the waiting room.

"The sixth match is Meikachikushi and Yamato Nadeshiko." Lee said. "Would the two participants please come down to the arena floor." The two head down to the floor.

"So Yamato, you and I will fight." Meikachikushi said. "It should be exciting."

"Don't call me Yamato, I don't consider you a friend so you don't have the right to address me by my first name." Yamato said.

"A touchy one okay then." Meikachikushi said.

"The Sixth match begins." Lee said and the two jumped into action.

Meikachikushi charged at Nadeshiko with a kunai ready but he jumped back to dodge. Nadeshiko then pulled out a kunai of his own as he was jumping back and throw it at Meikachikushi which it hit and reviled to be a water clone. Nadeshiko then turned around and blocked the real Meikachikushi who was attacking him from behind. "So you remembered how I fight." Meikachikushi said and the two pushed back. Meikachikushi then took out another kunai and then charged at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko draw out a kunai and then blocked the attack. "What a foolish mistake." Meikachikushi then reached and touched Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko then disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Shadow Clone. Where are you?"

"Right here." Nadeshiko said as he shot up from underground and land a punch to Meikachikushi's jaw. Meikachikushi recovered from the attack but Nadeshiko took several kunai and throw them.

_"I can still dodge the kunai."_ Meikachikushi said to himself. Nadeshiko then formed hand signs and then launched a blast of wind that accelerated the speed of the attack. _"They're coming in too fast."_ Meikachikushi then moved his arms to brace for the attack. The attack resulted in Meikachikushi's body being covered with cuts and there was a kunai stuck in Meikachikushi's arm and he was on his back.

"It is over now." Nadeshiko said but then to his surprise Meikachikushi stood up.

"That was a cheap trick of you." Meikachikushi said. "Not expecting you to use an elemental chakra was a mistake on my part but I will not make that mistake again."

"Give in, even if you are willing to still be fighting you will soon come to shock due to blood loss from that arm wound alone. I rather no have you risk your future as a Ninja." Nadeshiko said.

"You mean this wound?" Meikachikushi asked as he held the arm with the kunai in it out. Just then Meikachikushi pulled the kunai out.

"Don't do that you will make it worse." Nadeshiko said.

"Right worse, for you." Meikachikushi then formed a hand sign and then moved his left hand over his right arm and then blood shot from it and then took the form of a blood.

"What is that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Forbidden Water Assassination technique: Crimson Life Blade." Meikachikushi said. "Thank you for inflicting this wound, It saves me the trouble of wounding myself."

"You didn't answer my question, what exactly is that jutsu?" Nadeshiko asked.

"All you need to know is that this is your end." Meikachikushi said as he charged in to attack. When Meikachikushi swung his blood blade Nadeshiko tried to block it with a kunai but the blade cut through it. "That won't work." Meikachikushi then slashed again and nearly cut Nadeshiko. "Crimson Life Blade is made of my blood so even if you can destroy it I can rebuild it in no time. And since the blood is connected directly to my body I can use my chakra to reinforce and strengthen to blade."

"Well then I will have to stop you." Nadeshiko said as he reached for the grip of his weapon.

"You are a fool, If I could cut through a metal kunai what makes you think you can stop me with a wooden bokken?" Meikachikushi asked.

"You are too cocky for your own good." Nadeshiko said.

"Is that so?" Meikachikushi asked before he charged in. "What makes you say that?"

"Two reasons. One, you relay so much on that blood blade that you will drain yourself of your blood." Nadeshiko said.

"Shut up and die." Meikachikushi said as he struck. Then in a flash Nadeshiko draw his weapon and the two clashed and they were standing with their backs to each other.

"Two, this is not a bokken." Nadeshiko said as he was holding a sword with a backhanded grip.

"It does not matter, I will still kill you." Meikachikushi said as he turned around to attack but Nadeshiko turned and met with is blade and the two clashed and Nadeshiko's won out. "But how?" Meikachikushi then fell to the group and passed out.

"Winner: Yamato Nadeshiko." Lee said.

"I will not accept this." Meikachikushi said as he forced himself back to his feet. "I will not accept this!" Meikachikushi then picked a kunai up and ran in to attack Yamato.

"Meikachikushi stop the match is over." The Mizukage, Mei, said from the Kage's Box.

_"Sorry milady, but I can't let it be seen that one of the village's jutsu has failed for no reason." _Meikachikushi said to himself as he continued his attack. Nadeshiko then took his sword and swung it, launching a blade of wind. Meikachikushi stopped and ready to dodge but the blade the dissipated. Meikachikushi then fell to his knees and started to cough up blood. "What...did you do?"

"I sent Wind Chakra into my sword when I clashed with you." Nadeshiko said as he started off.

"Wait, I am not done with you." Meikachikushi said.

"Well I am with you." That was the last thing Meikachikushi heard from Nadeshiko.

"The seventh match will be Chiritotekushi and Momikukato. Will the two participants mentioned please come down to the arena floor." Lee said. The two made there way to the floor. "The Seventh match begins." At that the match began.

_"I am against an powerful opponent but as the only Mist ninja left it is on me to win this tournament."_ Momikukato said to herself as she throw her kunai at Chiritotekushi but he dodged it and then throw four kunai from above. Momikukato readied herself to deflect the incoming attack but they did not hit. In fact they each hit the group and formed a square around the two fighters and Lee. "What is this?" Momikukato asked.

"Visional aid." Chiritotekushi said as he took out an apple and then took a bite out of it, showing the inside of it. He then throw the rest of the apple between two of the kunai and then electric stream shot up and cooked the apple causing it to explode. "The four kunai create an electric barrier if you will. One that if you try to go through will electrocute you." Chiritotekushi then turned his head to Lee and said. "Sorry but you are stuck in here with us until one of three things happen." He then turned to Momikukato and said. "One, if I undue the jutsu myself but if I do that then the barrier can not be used again. Two, if one of use are knocked out for ten consecutive seconds. Or three, if our combine body most in focused on the ground for the count of three."

"So all I have to do is knock you out and for ten seconds to win. Good to know." Momikukato said as she reached for her kunai but then got shocked. "Ouch."

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. The ground is also charged so you have a low current going through you." Chiritotekushi said. "Which means metal is no longer touchable, unless like me you are a lightning chakra user." Chiritotekushi then charged in at Momikukato, forcing her back.

_"This is bad, he has me at a disadvantage, I can't win like this. I have to surrender." _Momikukato said to herself but Chiritotekushi had already gotten to her and struck her into the lightning field and she was getting shocked. She fell unconscious.

"Winner: Chiritotekushi." Lee said.

"You lose so easily." Chiritotekushi said as he released the jutsu and then headed for the waiting room.

"The eight match is Benkei Tetsudamashii and Arikatote. Would the two participates please come down to the arena floor?" Lee asked. The two made their way to the arena floor.

"I have to face you." Benkei said. "I will not hold back."

"Good I will try not to kill you." Arikatote said.

"The Eighth match begins." Lee said.

When Lee said that both fighters stood in a defensive position. They continued this trying to find an opening to attack with. Arikatote then made the first move. She gathered sand to her right arm and shot a stream of it at Benkei but he dodged it and then countered by throwing shuriken. Arikatote then held her left hand up and then sand rose up from the ground and blocked the shuriken. The sand then took the form of a sand clone and throw the shuriken back at Benkei but he dodged them and throw another volley of shuriken at Arikatote from above. Arikatote then lift both hands and the sand clone dissipated and rose up above her and blocked the shuriken. "Thank you for doing that." Benkei said as he sent Lightning chakra through wires that the shuriken were connected with and then the sand stopped and fell to the ground.

"That was smart but I have plenty of sand to us." Arikatote asked.

"That may be so but I will have to do this." Benkei then placed his hand on the ground and then the ground under her crumbled.

As she was falling Arikatote asked. "What did you do?"

"I can't take all the credit." Benkei said as he got close to her. "The jutsu Chiritotekushi used charged the ground with electricity weakling the stability of the ground. I merely took advantage of that." Benkei then thrust his palm to Arikatote's gut and then it sent her crashing into the arena wall. "Divine Palm, a style of hand to hand combat used to counter-vent defenses of armors and attack directly to the target's body parallel to the point of attack. In other words, despite the chance of sand armor the attack still hit."

"A strong move, no wonder you are the priced student of Sasuke Uchiha." Arikatote said as she got herself down from the wall.

"Arikatote, I suggest against you moving too much at this point in time." Benkei said.

"I am aware that the wound I received is severe but I can manage it for a little bit more." Arikatote said.

"Why not just give up?" Benkei asked.

"Because as with everyone else I have my village's pride on the line." Arikatote said. "That is why I will continue to fight, to show the strength of the Sand Village." Arikatote then formed a hand sign and then around her gut formed a corset of sand. Then around her arms formed claw-like gauntlets. "Claw of Sand. Unlike Lord Gaara I have focused my training for attack rather the defense so any information you may have been given about how he fights will not apply to me."

"Injuries aside, how do you plan to move around with those heavy sand gauntlets not to mention the corset you are using to prevent further injury to your gut." Benkei asked.

"I have my ways." Arikatote said as she suddenly charged in to attack.

"What speed!" Benkei said as he took a kunai to block and was pushed back. As he was being sent back Arikatote appeared in the direction Benkei was heading and then thrust one of her gauntlets at him to strike him down but Benkei recovered enough to strike at her arm and then the claw gauntlet turned to loose sand and Arikatote missed allowing Benkei to jump back. As he had back he saw Arikatote reforming the gauntlet. She then charged in again and Benkei the saw how Arikatote could move so fast. _"So that is it. She is using the sand to move her."_ Benkei was soon met up by Arikatote and then the two clashed. "I know how to beat you know." Benkei said.

"How, may I ask?" Arikatote asked.

"If I told you, you would simply change strategy." Benkei said and they continued to clash. Moments later Arikatote was standing there panting. "You are at your limit."

"I am afraid you are right." Arikatote said as she undid her jutsu. She then raised her hand and said. "I give up."

"The Winner: Benkei Tetsudamashii." Lee said.

Benkei was on his way back to the waiting room when Arikatote called to him. "Benkei wait, before you go I still want to know how you planned to beat me?"

"That is simple, you said it yourself you trained yourself for attacking over defending so you lacked to durability for a lengthy battle so I had to force it into one." Benkei said. "Also I expected the more you moved the less that makeshift brace would help with the pain."

"That was good of you but what if I had managed to beat you?" Arikatote asked.

"I want to win but it is not important for me at this time, plus I have trained myself equally in endurance and attack power so I could handle myself." Benkei said as he continued his way to the waiting room.

"That concludes the first round of the Third Stage of the Chunin Selection Exam." Lee said. He then looked to the Kage's Box and then got the okay from Lady Tsunade. "We will now start the Quarter Finals. The Ninth match will be Isamu Arashi and Lukishiku. Would the two participants please make their way to the arena floor."

The two made their way to the arena. "Listen Lukishiku, if you are sore about be defeating your teammate I am sorry about that." Isamu said.

"I could care less about that weakling." Lukishiku said.

"But he was your teammate? Even if you don't wish to avenge him you should care about what happens to your friends." Isamu said.

"Friends, they were not my friends. Both Takukalu and Meimomoteari are just two people I used to get through to the finals." Lukishiku said.

"What do you mean used?" Isamu said.

"To me they were both only kunai that once they were used have no further use after they are broken." Lukishiku said. "It is the same with everyone."

"Shut up. You are wrong people are not just tools to be thrown away after they are of no further use. And while I can't speak for everyone but at least to me I consider my teammates as friends." Isamu said.

"How pathetic of a thing to say." Lukishiku said. "I will just have to teach you just how useless your friends are."

"Bring it on." Isamu said.

"The Ninth match, begins." Lee said and the two participants ran into action.

The two Leaf ninja ran at each other ready to battle. Lukishiku took out shurken and throw them at Isamu. Isamu dodged the attack and then took a kunai and turned to block Lukishiku who was attacking him from behind. Isamu then kicked Lukishiku who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Isamu said as he landed and started to look around for Lukishiku.

Lukishiku then appeared and slashed Isamu in the back. "See against a superior opponent you are nothing." Lukishiku said as he dropped his kunai thinking that he would no longer need it. Just then someone slashed at Lukishiku. He dodged it in enough time only to get a cut on his left arm and was surprised to see that it was Isamu that slashed him. The Isamu that he had slashed before disappeared in a poof of smoke. "I admit you got some skills."

Isamu then held the kunai out that he had used to cut Lukishiku before. "You see this kunai, it is the one you dropped after you thought you beat me." Isamu said. "While it is true that a kunai or shuriken are not alive and are likely to be left behind after they have been used, Friends are not like kunai, you never get rid of them. Actually there is one way that friends are like kunai."

"And how is that?" Lukishiku asked.

"You need a lot of both to be any good." Isamu said. "But unlike kunai you never abandon a friend." Isamu then throw the kunai at Lukishiku who took a kunai out to deflect it. Isamu then charged in to attack.

"What a fool!" Lukishiku said as he slashed at Isamu who side stepped and caught the kunai that was deflected before and used it to stab at Lukishiku but he let go off the kunai he hand in his hand to grab Isamu's arm to stop his attack but Isamu caught the kunai that Lukishiku just dropped and then slashed at Lukishiku but he let Isamu go and jumped back. Isamu then charged at Lukishiku with both kunai ready to slash him but Lukishiku took two kunai out and used them to block Isamu's attack. "Are you planning to beat me using my own kunai? Well I guess for someone who rely on others would do that."

"Relying on someone other then yourself is no weakness." Isamu said. "If I don't rely on others how would I expect them to rely on me?" Isamu then pushed and sent the kunai in Lukishiku's hand flying away. "Do you understand now?" Isamu asked as he took the kunai to slash at Lukishiku.

"Oh I understand." Lukishiku said. He then thrust his fist into Isamu's gut. "I just don't believe in the same things you do?" Lukishiku then delivered a kick to Isamu's side, sending him to the side and forced him to drop the kunai to the ground. "You see, I have already reached your level of strength and I did it on my own."

"Is that all you got?" Isamu said as he got up as if nothing had happened.

"You are still conscious. Well good, that means I am more likely to kill you." Lukishiku said.

"You claim that you have reached my strength right?" Isamu asked. "Sorry to tell you this but that is impossible."

"Really why is that. Did Naruto Uzumaki taught you something that can help you?" Lukishiku asked.

"How could he, Naruto sensei was busy training Yamato." Isamu said.

"Well then why do you say it is impossible for me to be at your level?" Lukishiku asked.

"That is a secret." Isamu said.

"Well I don't really care either way." Lukishiku said as he charged to deliver a kick to Isamu's head. Isamu moved back and kicked Lukishiku in the back as he was moving back. "What was that movement?" Lukishiku then caught himself and then spun around to deliver a kick but Isamu leaned forward and sweep Lukishiku's arms causing him to fall to the ground but he recovered and tried to swing his entire body to kick Isamu but he leapt and landed on Lukishiku's stomach. Lukishiku tried to slash at Isamu's legs with a kunai but Isamu flipped to dodge, land on Lukishiku's face before jumping away. "This makes no sense. How is it that your body reaches like that?" Lukishiku asked.

"I said it is a secret. A secret that my sensei know." Isamu said.

"Is that so? Well who cares, I will still beat you." Lukishiku said.

"Over confidence." Isamu said.

"No it is a fact." Lukishiku said.

"Sorry but you will not beat me. I will win and then one day..." Isamu then looked to the Kage's box. "...I will surpass the Kage present and past."

"That is a bold thing to say in front of the five Kage." Lukishiku said.

"It is my goal in life. Target high and you never will be unable to strive to reach it." Isamu said.

"You will not reach your goal." Lukishiku said as he charge in with a kunai in hand.

Isamu deflected the attack and lift the hand with the kunai above his head. "That maybe true but it will not be because I have stop trying. 'Storm Bringer." With that Isamu punched Lukishiku in the gut and sent him away.

"Winner: Isamu Arashi." Lee said. Isamu was heading to where Lukishiku was but he was already taken away before he got there. Isamu then head for the waiting room. Lee then called for the next round. "The Tenth match is Kukashichiri and Satomi Kankoshi." Lee said. "Would the two participant please make your way to the arena floor." The two came down to the arena floor. "The Tenth match, begins."

At that the two kunoichi clashed. "I will not let her beat me like she did to Arichimotoku." Kukashichiri said as she summoned a rock staff and charged in to fight Satomi.

Satomi readied herself for the attack but then Kukashichiri moved her staff to the ground and hit it on the ground and then a stone cage formed around Satomi. "What is this?" Satomi asked.

"Explode." Kukashichiri said as the front bars showed markings and then they explode and the shockwave knocked Satomi out.

"Winner: Kukashichiri." Lee said. Kukashichiri head for the waiting room. "The Eleventh match is Takijirichitokitoji and Yamato Nadeshiko. Would the two participates mentioned make your way to the arena floor?" The two made their way to the arena floor.

_"Takijirichitokitoji is still weak from her battle with Date, I could win easily but I can't do it."_ Nadeshiko said to himself as he looked at Takijirichitokitoji.

_"What is he looking at me like that for? Is he a pervert?"_ Takijirichitokitoji wondered to herself. _"If that is the case I have to end him quickly." _

"The Eleventh match, begins." Lee said. At that Takijirichitokitoji charged at Nadeshiko to attack.

_"I may not wish to fight her but I can't let myself get killed."_ Nadeshiko said to himself as he draw his sword and blocked Takijirichitokitoji's attack.

"You are good with that sword Yamato, oh sorry I mean Nadeshiko." Takijirichitokitoji said as she and Nadeshiko pushed each other back.

"You know, I don't mind it if you call me Yamato, if you truly what to that is. I wouldn't wish to force it on you." Yamato said as he spoke like a fool. _"I can't believe I have to act like this."_

Takijirichitokitoji then charged in and swung her sword and struck at Nadeshiko again but he blocked her again. She then continued to attack but Nadeshiko kept blocking. After a clash the two where pushed back and then Takijirichitokitoji said. "Okay stop that?"

"Stop what?" Yamato asked.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes. What is with those eyes? They are creeping me out." Takijirichitokitoji said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was not aware that I was bugging you. How is this?" Nadeshiko said as he closed his eyes. "This better?"

"No you can't fight me? Wait a minute!" Takijirichitokitoji then channeled Black Lightning Chakra into her blade and ran in to slash Nadeshiko.

"What was that?" Yamato said as he moved his sword and it intersect her blade and his blade was channeling wind chakra. "Did you say something?" Nadeshiko asked.

_"He is blocking my attack while his eyes are closed. Is he that strong, and what is with this guy?"_ Takijirichitokitoji asked herself. _"But maybe I can used his lack of vision to beat him still?"_ Takijirichitokitoji then continued to slash at Yamato and he continued to block. Takijirichitokitoji was working Nadeshiko towards the wall and she got him with his back to the wall. "My chance." Takijirichitokitoji then thrust her blade and stabbed Yamato. Yamato opened his eyes and then closed them as he passed out.

"Winner: Takijirichitokitoji." Lee said.

"What is going on here?" Takijirichitokitoji asked as she stood there waiting for the medics to arrive.

"I have this bad trait of mine." Yamato said in a whisper. "No matter if which village they maybe from, I can't bring myself to fight a girl, not because girls are weak or that I have a perverted nature but because I respect women too much to fight them."

"Not that?" Takijirichitokitoji said. "If you had the time to move my blade why didn't you use that time to get out of the way and then struck me from behind?"

"Because of all the ninja that have made it this far, Isamu Arashi and Benkei Tetsudamashii are the ones that desires the final match." Yamato said.

The medics soon arrived and after Takijirichitokitoji removed her sword took Yamato away. "That is if Benkei even gets that far." Takijirichitokitoji said to herself as she headed for the waiting room.

"The Twelfth match is Chiritotekushi and Benkei Tetsudamashii." Lee said. "Would the two mentioned participants please make your way to the arena floor." At that the two made their way to the arena floor.

"I will be beating you then I will make my way to the finals along with Takijirichitokitoji and then we will give this crowd a real show before either I or Takijirichitokitoji will be the winner." Chiritotekushi said. "Any thing to say about that?"

"Let the Twelfth match begin." Lee said.

"Yes." Benkei then held his hand out and then shot out a blade of white electricity that pierced through Chiritotekushi's chest. "You talk too much."

"But this is..." Chiritotekushi start to say.

"You are thinking this is the Third Raikage's Hell Stab. But you are wrong, this is Sasuke sensei's Chidori Sharp Spear." Benkei said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he looked to where Sasuke was watching in the stands. "He gets on my nerves so much."

"Calm down Naruto." Hinata said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Meanwhile on the arena floor. "What are you going to do to me?" Chiritotekushi asked.

"I don't know yet." Benkei said.

"My chance." Chiritotekushi said as his right arm glow and then he took two fingers and struck the blade of the Chidori spear. "That this!" He said as he thrust a four fingers into Benkei's chest.

"The Hell Stab right?" Benkei said.

"Right." Chiritotekushi then lowered his pinky to make three fingers stabbing him. "Give up." Then he lowered his ring finger making two stabbing him.

"Never." Benkei said.

"Your funeral." Chiritotekushi then moved his hand back and lowered all but his index finger and stabbed Benkei through the chest. "Now you are gone."

"Are you done with your attack?" Benkei said as he thrust his palm into Chiritotekushi's gut, sending him back.

"But how did you survive that?" Chiritotekushi asked. Just then he saw that there was barely a wound on his chest. "What are you?"

"Iron Defense Wall, a technique in which one can harden the muscles of their body to further their own defenses from attacks. The fact I too am a Lightning chakra type was a bonus." Benkei said.

"I will not accept this!" Chiritotekushi then continued to strike at Benkei over and over. "I will not stop I must show that I am the strongest body of the Cloud."

"That maybe true or not I can't say but I can say that you are being foolish." Benkei said as Chiritotekushi continued to strike at him.

"Well if I am being so foolish my not stop me then?" Chiritotekushi asked.

"Very well." Benkei then struck Chiritotekushi and knocked him out.

"Winner: Benkei Tetsudamashii." Lee said. Benkei then headed back to the waiting room. "We will now move on to the Semi-finals. The thirteenth match is Isamu Arashi and Kukashichiri. Would the participates mentioned please make your way to the arena floor."

They made their way to the arena floor. "I have to fight a girl. Why me?" Isamu said.

_"So we have someone that will not fight me seriously. Well a win is a win."_ Kukashichiri said to herself.

"The Thirteenth match begins." Lee said.

"This will be fast." Kukashichiri said as she summoned he staff and readied to attack. She swung her staff but Isamu dodged it. "What the?" Kukashichiri then swung at Isamu again but he dodged it again. She continued to attack but Isamu kept dodging the attacks. "Why you, take this! 'Earth Style: Stone Spear." Pieces of the floor shot at Isamu but he dodged them. "Hold still." Kukashichiri then charged in to attack again but Isamu dodged again. "That is it I don't care what happens after I am going to end this with this move." Kukashichiri then performed hand signs and then opened her mouth and took in a large amount of chakra and rocks formed around her arms as cannons. "Earth Style: Grand Melee Cannon." from her mouth and then two arm cannons she shot out a giant rock from each and then they each broke apart and showered the field. "There that should take him out." Then she was shocked to see that Isamu was unharmed. "What the, hey Isamu what is up? Why are you dodging my attacks?"

"Really I have been dodging your attacks, I have just been here thinking." Isamu said.

"You mean all those jutsu I used and those attacks with my staff, you dodged them all subconsciously?" Kukashichiri asked.

"I guess." Isamu said.

"You got to be kidding me. I can't believe I wasted all my best moves and you were not even aware of them. To be able to dodge them, that is insulting." Kukashichiri said.

"Well sorry about that." Isamu said.

"You will be after I get my hands on you." Kukashichiri charged in to attack.

"Okay then." Just then Isamu started to punch. Kukashichiri readied to block but Isamu stopped his punch.

_"That is right he did not want to fight a girl."_ Kukashichiri said to herself. Just then Kukashichiri got blasted back by the force of the attack that was stopped. "What was that?"

"Shockwave Feint." Isamu said. "Now! 'Shockwave Feint Barrage." At that Isamu started to launch moves in the air that created shockwaves that launched at Kukashichiri who dodged them and the attacks caused damage to the arena. Kukashichiri got hit by one and was expecting another attack but it did not came.

Kukashichiri then looked above her and saw why he didn't attack. _"I see his attack is to wild to use in the direction of the spectators. I can take advantage of this."_ Kukashichiri then charged at Isamu but Isamu dodged the attack. "This again?"

"No I dodged on purpose this time." Isamu said as he formed a hand sign.

"What is medical ninjutsu going to do against me?" Kukashichiri asked.

Isamu then held his right arm back with his left arm out in front, his left leg in front and his right leg back. "That jutsu!" Naruto said from the stands.

"Final Spear." Isamu said as he thrust his right arm forward as he took a step forward with his right leg. From his arm shot a focused force of chakra that struck Kukashichiri back and knocked her out.

"Winner: Isamu Arashi." Lee said. Isamu then made his way to the waiting room.

"Kurama, you taught him the Final Stab?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes I did. As well as the Violent Whirlpool and Mountain Divide."** Kurama said.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

**"I made a bet and lost." **Kurama said. **"But I wonder why why he used Final Stab with a fist?"**

"Maybe because he didn't wish to kill her?" Naruto said.

**"Well what is done is done. I guess you should be told that Akemi saw Isamu practicing Violent Whirlpool and has been practicing it."** Kurama said.

"Well I guess it is okay." Naruto said.

**"You taught Yamato Mountain Divide didn't you?"** Kurama asked. **"Hypocrite."**

"Shut up Kurama." Naruto said.

"The Fourteenth match is Takijirichitokitoji and Benkei Tetsudamashii." Lee said. "Would the participates mentioned please make your way to the arena floor."

They made their way to the arena floor. "I am going to beat you for what you did to Chiritotekushi." Takijirichitokitoji said as she draw her sword. "Well say something?"

"I am sorry but he deserved it." Benkei said.

"Why you!" Takijirichitokitoji said.

"The Fourteenth match begins." Lee said. At that Takijirichitokitoji draw her sword and charged in to attack. Benkei sent chakra to his hand and then caught the blade before throwing it from her hand and then thrust his palm into her chest sending her back and knocking her out. "Winner: Benkei Tetsudamashii."

"So the finals are going to be Isamu Arashi and Benkei Tetsudamashii." Tsunade said out loud. "This next fight is going to be good." She then signaled to Lee.

He nodded and then spoke up. "The Fifteenth and final match will be Isamu Arashi and Benkei Tetsudamashii." Lee said. "However to insure that the match will go well we ask that you be patient as we allow both fighters an hour rest."

"It is time." Lukishiku said as he made his way towards the Kage's box accompanied by eleven figures in black hooded robes and white masks. Lukishiku himself was now wearing a tanto on his back. "Time to strike." Lukishiku was about to charge in when a shuriken came flying at him. "Who's there?" Just then Yamato walked up and blocked Lukishiku's path. "Yamato Nadeshiko, why are you here?"

"I was wondering the same thing of you. Why are you here, Lukishiku?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I have my orders." Lukishiku said as he lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal there was an Anbu tattoo on it.

"So you are an Anbu, but you were allowed to compete in the exams." Nadeshiko asked.

"I am a genin and an Anbu. I am from what remains of Roots." Lukishiku said.

"Roots, that is the sub-division of Anbu that serves under the Late Danzō Shimura." Nadeshiko said.

"Right, their are still those who believe in his vision for the Leaf." Lukishiku said.

"So you are after the five Kage. How would you be able to attack them with out the others turning blame to the Leaf?" Yamato asked.

"What was it that Isamu said to me when I asked him why he though he beat me, oh yes, it is a secret." Lukishiku said.

"Well I can't let you go through with this." Nadeshiko said as he draw his sword out.

"I will not let you stop me." Lukishiku said as nine of the eleven figures ran pass Nadeshiko.

"No you don't." Nadeshiko said as he tried to chase but then blond hair came flying from one of the two that stayed and held him down. "Let go." Nadeshiko said as he slashed the hair. Then the other figure charged in and struck Nadeshiko. "Go away." Nadeshiko the slashed the one that attacked him and then the mask fell off to reveal the face of Lukishiku's teammate, Takukalu. "Takukalu, could that mean that the other one is Meimomoteari? Lukishiku what is the meaning of this?"

"Isamu was right this two did have another purpose. They made the perfect bodyguards for me." Lukishiku said.

"Why you." Nadeshiko said.

"It is pointless. Unless you kill me then the others will kill the five Kage." Lukishiku said.

"Truth is I could care less about the Kage's." Nadeshiko said.

"Is that so, why is that?" Lukishiku asked.

"I have my own secrets." Nadeshiko said. "And this is one I am going to keep."

"Well I will just examine your mind like I did to the others." Lukishiku said. Just as he reached for his sword he felt himself passing out. "What did you do?" Lukishiku asked as Nadeshiko had his hand through Lukishiku's gut.

"Saving the five Kages, and ensured my friend will have his match." Yamato said. As soon as he moved his hand from Lukishiku's gut the other figures disappeared in a poof of smoke and then reappeared around them and charged at Nadeshiko. He slashed them and destroyed the bodies revealing they were the remains of the ninja from the minor villages that had fought in the preliminaries. "This is the Dead Soul Jutsu. Only a medical ninja can do work this good." Just then Lukishiku charged in to attack Nadeshiko with his sword but Nadeshiko blocked the attack and then the two pushed each other back. "You are still alive. You are a tough one."

"It has nothing to do with toughness. I have my mission to complete." Lukishiku said as he help his sword out and thrust it at Nadeshiko who dodged it. The motion that Lukishiku made reminded Nadeshiko of something. Lukishiku then swung his sword and Nadeshiko dodged it but was reminded of something else.

"The way you thrusted before and the way you slashed with that sword. They reminded me of something. That was the same way Teshikizizitaku thrust his umbrella with the blade tip, and the way you swung that sword of yours reminds me of how the Waterfall ninja used their water swords. Explain yourself." Nadeshiko said.

"I don't need to explain myself but I guess telling you would not hurt as you are about to join the others." Lukishiku said as he stood up straight and as the wound that Nadeshiko caused in Lukishiku's gut finished repairing itself Nadeshiko saw something strange.

_"He has no bellybutton."_ Nadeshiko said to himself.

"I was 'born' for one reason alone. To led the Leaf into glory as defined by the words of Lord Danzō's teachings through those who remain of his forces." Lukishiku started saying. "In order to do that I was created using cells of various shinobi. I was then taught every jutsu that they could get their hands on. But more was needed so a technique was created to steal the minds of another before killing them and then letting their mind become part of mine. This jutsu resulted in the collaboration of skills with in my body. Now I will add your jutsu to me." Lukishiku then charged at Nadeshiko to kill him but he blocked the attack with his sword and then delivered a kick to Lukishiku's side.

"I don't doubt your story is true but it does not matter because I can see it in your eyes, you are hurting inside." Yamato said. "You learn technique and jutsu from those you kill but you also get the memories of their lives. Their friends, their family, their dreams, everything and this things confuse you."

"You are right. I just want it to stop." Lukishiku said. "All this memories not my own. I want to rid myself of them but I can't. They won't allow me to die. They placed a genjutsu suggestion that forbids me from killing myself or allow another to take my life. That is way I must finish my goal. That way they will destroy me and I will be free."

"I am sorry then." Nadeshiko said. He then charged in to attack Lukishiku. He then cut off Lukishiku's right arm and then placed his hand on the back of Lukishiku's neck and sent wind chakra and cut that point in Lukishiku's spine. "It is done." Nadeshiko said as he started off. "I repeat I am sorry that I could not save you."

"Thank you." Lukishiku said before his body went limb and he fell to the ground.

"It is done." Nadeshiko as he passed by Tsunade who came to see what the commotion was.

"He was a lost cause, there was nothing you could have done." Tsunade said.

"No there is always another way, I just didn't have the time to look for it." Nadeshiko said. "Apparently my hunch was right that there was either a weakness in his neural network or a poison stored at that point that I just forced opened."

"Don't worry, I will take care of things from here, you go and enjoy the final match." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Nadeshiko said as he left the scene and Tsunade had the area cleared.

The hour had passed and it was about time for the final match to start. "The Fifteenth and final match is Isamu Arashi and Benkei Tetsudamashii." Lee said as both the fighters were already on the arena floor.

"So in the end it is you and me Benkei." Isamu said.

"Yeah looks like it." Benkei said. The crowd cheering got both of their attention.

"They seem to be going wild." Isamu said.

"Of course they are." Benkei said. "In this village their are two ninja that are said to be the most likely to take over as Hokage after Lady Tsunade either retires or passes. Either Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha. As their students it is up to us to show how effective they have been in teaching others and leading by example."

"Benkei, let's make this fight just between you and me, nothing else." Isamu said as he extended his hand to Benkei.

"I will take your hand only after you defeat me." Benkei said. "Prove to me that you are worthy of me taking your hand in friendship."

"What is this about? We fought together before so we should be friends." Isamu said.

"We are on good terms but friends, that is pushing it. To me you are an unskilled savage. Prove yourself in battle and maybe I will change my mine of you." Benkei said.

"Okay, I will force it out of you." Isamu then removed his headband from around his bicep and then tied it around his forehead.

"Very well." Benkei then made sure his own headband was straight. "This will be a true fight then." He then said to Lee. "Proctor, please start the match. We have made this people wait long enough."

"Agreed." Isamu said. "Let's get this started."

Lee gave a nod and then said. "The Fourteenth and final match, begins."

At that both fighters went into action. Benkei draw out a kunai and slashed at Isamu. Isamu however dodged and then ran through hand signs and then used chakra scalpel to slash at Benkei. Benkei sent Lighting chakra to the kunai and then formed the Chidori Sharp Spear through it to counter the slash but when the two attacks collided the met with each other and neither budged. "So you are not using medical ninjutsu are you?"

"No, while it is the same principles of the chakra scalpel this is not that." Isamu said.

"Then what is it?" Benkei said.

The two then pushed back and then Isamu looked to his chakra enhanced hand. "This jutsu was created by using the principles of chakra scalpel and another jutsu called the Flying Swallow." Isuma said.

"Asuma Sabutobi's jutsu." Benkei said.

"Yes that is who Naruto sensei said he learned of that jutsu. Any way I combined the principles of this jutsu. I call it 'Second Blade." Isamu said.

"You combine them why?" Benkei asked as he charged in to attack with the makeshift lightning sword in hand and slashed at Isamu who blocked the attack.

"I am not a big weapon user apart from kunai and shuriken so using trench knives would not do for me so I created a blade to use." Isamu said. "Actually to me this is less a blade..." Isamu then pushed back with his attack. "...and more of a chop."

"Chop or not I will not loss so easy." Benkei said as he took another kunai and formed a second lighting sword and stabbed Isamu. "Good bye there." Benkei then looked to see that only Isamu's jacket was there. "Where did you go?" Benkei asked.

Just then Isamu shot up from underground and hand his arm back. "Final Spear." He then sent a forceful strike at Benkei who managed to withstand the attack.

"Are you surprised that I withstood that attack?" Benkei asked.

"No I am not." Isamu then charged in and slashed at Benkei who blocked his attack. "And have you forgotten..." He then took his other hand and slashed at Benkei. "...that I have two hands." Benkei stumbled back from the attack.

"What Sasuke sensei said is true about you." Benkei said.

"What would that be?" Isamu asked.

"That you are unpredictable like Naruto sensei is." Benkei said.

"Is that so?" Isamu said as he leapt back and picked up his jacket and then placed it back on. "Good to know." Isamu then leapt at Benkei and then sent chakra to his fist and punched Benkei sending him back.

"That attack, it had a little more power to it." Benkei said. "You are able to channel different elemental chakra into your chakra scalpel jutsu giving it different effects. Wind cuts, and I guess that this is earth that crashes. Now that I understand that much I can last longer." Benkei then channeled lighting chakra into a kunai and swung it to slash at Isamu but he then held out his index and middle finger as his hand glow with chakra and he then swung his hand and deflect the sword. "That must be lightning. Design to pierce but since both had the same charged you used it to deflect my attack." Well that is not going to work for long." Benkei then slashed again but Isamu deflected the attack but then Benkei took his other hand and thrust his palm into Isamu's chest sending him back. "This will end you." Benkei said as he charged in to thrust a palm into Isamu's chest again but he then took his hand and thrust a his own palm and it stopped Benkei's attack. "What was that? How did you stop my attack?"

"Is it because of the nature of my chakra." Isamu said as he leapt back.

"But that does not make sense, the only other chakra type you have is fire and it makes no sense that you could stop my attack with that type of chakra." Benkei said.

"That is because it wasn't fire chakra, It was water." Isamu said.

"Water chakra. But how can you use water chakra?" Benkei asked.

"People always try for perfection when they learn something, I don't focus that much on being perfect, just how to do it. I have basic knowledge of all five elements." Isamu said.

"So you and I are mirrors of each other." Benkei said. "I don't have many techniques but of those I do have I've mastered how to use them fully."

"Is that so, well there is one jutsu that I have mastered fully." Isamu said.

"Then let's see it." Benkei said. As he created a chakra sword to slash at Isamu.

"Okay then." Isamu said as he held his hand out and then started to form a sphere of spiraling chakra. "Like your jutsu is from your sensei this is one from mine. 'Rasengan.' Take this!" Isamu then rammed the Rasengan into Benkei's chest. This sent Benkei flying back. "Looks like you are done."

"Not so fast." Benkei said as he turned his kunai around and stabbed a lightning sword into the ground to stop him from being sent back more. "I will not be taken down so easy." Benkei then charged in again and thrust his palm at Isamu but Isamu dodged and then grabbed Benkei's arm and then tossed him. Benkei recovered from being thrown and then swung his arm to strike at Isamu but he dodged the attack and then slashed at Benkei but Benkei took his lightning sword and stabbed him. They both pushed back and face each other tired. "Isamu is strong, I think..." Benkei said to himself.

"...using my strongest attack..." Isamu said to himself.

"...is the only way to beat him." Both Benkei and Isamu said to themselves as they readied there respective attacks.

The two charged at each other. "Here it is, 'Storm Bringer." Isamu said as he punched Benkei.

"Take this. 'Divine Cannon Strike." Benkei said as he struck Isamu with at open palm and then a force of chakra was sent out form his palm.

The attacks sent each of them back and knocked both of their headbands into the air. The two each grabbed a kunai and charged in to slash at the other. The two exchanged blow for blow until they both ran in to slash each other. At that moment both of their headbands were making their way to the ground and as they each struck the other their headbands hit the ground. The two stood there motionless until one of them fell to the ground and passed out.

"Winner: Isamu Arashi." Lee said. At that the crowd went wild.

Isamu then ran over to Benkei, picking up their headbands along the way. "Benkei you okay?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Benkei said.

"Good to hear." Isamu said as he handed Benkei his headband.

"Thanks." Benkei said. "Mind giving me a hand up?"

"Okay." Isamu said as he helped Benkei to his feet.

"Isamu, you and I are friends and rivals now." Benkei said.

"I thank you and accept." Isamu said.

"Everyone I announce the winner of the tournament as Isamu Arashi of the Hidden Leaf Village." Tsunade said. "And with that said I declare the Chunin Exams over until next time."


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 19

Two weeks have passed since the end of the Chunin Exams. We find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura,with their respective teams, eating together at Ramen Ichiraku. The reason for this gathering was because of the nine Genin that have entered the Chunin Exams from the Leaf, six of them have been promoted to Chunin. "Congratulations." Naruto said. "You all did good work out there."

"Good for you to say, your student won the exam." Sasuke said.

"It was a close match." Isamu said. "It could have gone either way, I just managed to withstand Benkei's attack better then he did mine."

"Isamu is right sensei." Chiyome said. "Isamu and Benkei's match was great and they each proved themselves worthy of being chunin."

"Good for you to say." Date said.

"What was that?" Chiyome said in a creepy tone.

"Nothing. No not nothing." Date said. "Akemi and Kenichi did not make it pass the preliminaries so that is why they are still genin, but it is not fair. You and Minoru did not win your matches but fought well enough to be promoted to Chunin. But I made it to the main matches too and did not get promoted."

"The reason is simple." Minoru said. "You are too impulsive."

"What was that?" Date said. Date then reached for his bisentō when Sasuke appeared next to him and held his wrist.

"Minoru is correct, you are too impulsive." Sasuke said.

"Sensei. Sorry everyone. I am just disappointed in myself." Date said.

"It is okay Date. Things don't always go as one plans." Naruto said.

"Says the man on the path of becoming Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Jealous?" Naruto asked.

"Of you never." Sasuke said and the two male Jonin stared each other down.

"Okay that is enough you two." Sakura said as she tried to separate them.

"It is not worth it to get into this in front of our students." Naruto said.

"For once we are in agreement." Sasuke said as the two returned to their respective seats.

"Come on this is a celebration." Naruto said.

"Not much of one." Nadeshiko said. "I mean I don't mind ramen but it isn't really a type of meal to use to celebrate with."

"Oh Yamato?" Isamu said as he pointed to a depressed Naruto.

"Sorry Sensei." Nadeshiko said.

"Come on, Naruto Sensei, Yamato did not mean that." Chiyome said.

"Chiyome, I ask this nicely of you. Please don't refer to me by my first name?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Why not, we are all friends here?" Chiyome then asked in a creepy tone. "Aren't we?"

_"Creepy."_ Nadeshiko said to himself. "I have my reason why I don't like to be called by my first name."

"Don't take his seriously Chiyome, I have been calling him Yamato from day one and all he did was ask me not to address him by his first name." Isamu said.

"That is different, you calling me Yamato is because you know it annoys me and you do it anyway. For everyone else it is a simpler reason." Nadeshiko said.

"And why is that?" Isamu asked.

"Okay you two just drop this, you two are disrupting the meal." Akemi said.

"Alright." Isamu said.

"Fine." Nadeshiko said.

_"They are like us."_ The three sensei said to themselves.

They finished their meal and was on their way out of the restaurant when they found a man collated on the ground. "Hey are you okay?" Isamu asked as he approached the man.

Just then the man woke up and grabbed at Isamu. "Please, I need help, our village was attacked." The man said before he passed out again.

"Hey mister, you alright?" Isamu asked him but no answer.

"He looks like he is exhausted." Minoru said as he stepped to the man.

"We should get him to the hospital." Sakura said. "Naruto, in form Lady Tsunade about the situation."

"Right." Naruto said as he ran to the Hokage's office.

"We need to get him to the hospital so we can see if there is anything else wrong." Minoru said. "Isamu help me with him."

"I'll help too." Date offered.

"No, we still don't know who this guy is so we need to be careful." Minoru said as he took one of the man's shoulder and Isamu the other and the got him to the hospital.

A hour or so later Lady Tsunade asked Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to he office. "So Lady Tsunade, what did the man have to say?" Sasuke asked.

"He is from a village that resides on the boarder of the Land of Fire and Land of Hot Water." Tsunade said. "Apparently they have been attacked by a group calling themselves the Four Deaths."

"Four Deaths?" Naruto said worried. "What type of people call themselves that?"

"The Four Deaths is a group led by four Rogue Ninja how specialize in assassination missions." Tsunade said.

"What reason could they have for attacking that village?" Sakura wondered.

"That I can't say." Tsunade said. "But from the sound of the messenger that group is causing a lot of trouble there."

"So he wants our help." Sasuke said. "First things first thou." Sasuke then opened the door of Tsunade's office and then all of their students fell into the room. "How long have you been listening in on this conversation?"

"From the start." Benkei said. "So when do we leave?"

"That was mine line." Isamu said. "What he said."

"We need to know exactly what we have to do first. That way we can plan accordingly." Nadeshiko said.

"You are speaking as you are coming." Sasuke said.

"They are." Naruto said. "We will need all the help we can get. Right Lady Tsunade?"

"I agree, they have the skills for this mission." Tsunade said. "Your mission is as followed, you are to head to the village with two things in mind. You are to neutralize the threat of the Four Deaths and give medical attention to the injured. If possible you are to retrieve one of the four leaders alive to interrogate as to find out the identity of their client."

"We should get ourselves ready as soon as possible in order to ensure there are still people to tend to." Kenichi said.

"Right, we will meet at the gate and live as soon as possible." Isamu said as the your ninja made their way to get ready.

"Those nine can really be a lot like you three at times." Tsunade said. "Go on and ready yourselves."

"Yes milady." The three Jonin said before they left.

After they were all ready they disported towards the village of their client. The Leaf Ninja stopped and waited some distance from the village waiting to see how to deal with the situation. "So what does it look like?" Naruto asked Benkei and Akemi.

"There are around twenty large chakra reserves, four above the others stick out that look to be in the biggest building in the village." Benkei said. "I don't sense anyone else thou."

"I sense a large gathering of people that may be a makeshift hospital and hideout." Akemi said. "What now?"

"Well we need to get in there to try and gather information about the enemy so we will be better equipped to fight." Minoru said.

"Why wait." Date said. "We should rush in and fight them head on."

"Date, we need to be smart about how we deal with the situation." Minoru said. "If we don't give thought to how we do things innocents can die."

"Says you. As long as we keep the fighting out of the area that they are holding themselves up we should be fine." Date said.

"Unless they don't know where the villagers are, then we would be giving away their location." Nadeshiko said. "Think."

"We don't have time to think. The longer we wait the worse the situation could became." Date said. "Right Isamu?"

"Actually I have a better idea as to what we can do." Isamu said. "Minoru can you come over here for a second."

"Okay but way?" Minoru asked.

Isamu then whispered something into Minoru's ear. "So does that sound good to you?"

"Actually, yes it does." Minoru said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I was just running my idea across Minoru to see if he agreed with it so we don't argue over a decision." Isamu said. "Now here is my idea..."

After hearing out his plan they worked it into the strategy. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura charged into the village from the main entrance, wearing cloaks with their hoods up and covering their faces, and attracted the attention of the guards. "Stop them." One of the guards said and then the other one charged in to attack but Sasuke knocked him out. The guard then called for reinforcements as he head to the leaders to report the situation. "Boss, we have three troublemakers at the gate trying to get in."

"Then why are you here then?" Asked one of the leaders from the shadows.

"I thought you would wish to know what is happening." The guard said.

"Good to know. Thanks." Another of the leaders, a female voice, said. Just then the guard got stabbed in the chest by a sword. "Oops, my bad." She said as she pulled the sword out of the guard and stabbed a near by minion. "Sorry about that."

"Hurry and get that sword away from her before she does it again." One of the minion said as they tried to approach her but she turned around and splashed the blood from the blade towards them and then they slipped and fell on the back of their heads.

"We loose more men this way." Another of the Leaders said as he appeared in front of her and took the sword from her. "Careful, we need this men to complete our assignment."

"I say we let those three into the village and have a little fun with them." Said the fourth leader.

"That will not be necessary. They will be killed in no time." The first of the leaders said.

Meanwhile at the front gate the Jonin were holding off the minions as best they could without using their special skills. At the same time the young Leaf ninja were already in the village at the hidden shelter. The medical ninjas were working to tend to the injured. "Okay, I'm done with this one." Minoru said as he just finished with working on a man who had serious wounds. "Get this one out of here and get me other patient."

"Yes mister Leaf Ninja." One of the able body men said as he and another man moved the man Minoru was working on to another room and then he was given another patient to work on.

"Okay there you go. All better." Satomi said as she placed a kid's arm and tied it up.

"Yes. Thank you sis." The kid said.

"You are welcomed." Satomi said. "Now go back with the others." Satomi then cleaned the area before working on another case.

"Okay is that better?" Kenichi asked a man as he finished rewrapping a wound.

"Yeah. Wow dispite your age you Leaf Ninja sure are skilled." The man said.

"Well Minoru, Satomi and myself have a great teacher in the field of medical ninjutsu." Kenichi said. "Him however..." Kenichi then looked towards Isamu who was having trouble.

"Hey, be lucky that I volunteered for medical duty." Isamu said. "Now hold still you are in no shape to be moving."

"I have to go and defend." The man said.

"Listen, Your leg is fractured and I just finished working on that concussion you had and... your arm is paralyzed, my skills are not enough to even attempt to fix this. We Leaf ninja will do our best to help, that is a promise." Isamu then got up and headed to another room.

"Hey mister?" Isamu looked to see it was a little girl.

"What is it?" Isamu asked.

"Thank you for helping us." The girl said.

"Well we're doing what we can." Isamu said.

"I still can't believe you came through the Hot Springs." The little girl said.

"Well it was a little hot but it was the only way to get you all help while hiding from the bad guys." Isamu said. "If only we could get information about the big meanies leaders."

"I know someone who might know." The girl said. She whispered in to his ear something.

"Do you know where the other kids are?" She gave a nod and ran off. "Okay, it is a long shot but it may work." Isamu then made his way to the back room. There Nadeshiko and Date are watching the injured enemies. "One of this ninja may be able to give us information about the leaders. We need to interrogate one of them."

"We can't." Minoru said as he made his way towards Isamu. "From my examination of this wounded, they all looked to be self inflicted and not fatal, at least to their lives. Their future as ninja maybe but not their lives."

"Assassins wouldn't live loose ends unless..." Isamu said.

"It is a way to track them yes. I already asked Akemi to reinforce the defenses with a barrier but she can't hold it forever. That is way I have lighten to burden by having them all placed in a near-coma state." Minoru said.

"That is it." Date said. "We can use them to draw out the Leaders and to see their fighting style and jutsu in the process."

"They may be the enemy but one this hands have mended them, until they are out of my care they are my responsibility, I will never use them as cannon fire." Minoru said.

"Actually that plan may work." Isamu said. "But we tweak it a bit. We use only one of them. To draw out the enemy."

"I don't like it but fine." Minoru said.

"Okay." Isamu then walked over and picked up one of the enemy.

"Why that one?" Minoru asked.

"Because I have a feeling that this one was no that bad a person." Isamu said as he also picked up a rolled up piece of paper tied with a light blue ribbon. "Benkei, Satomi with me. Let's go." With that the three of them left with the ninja in hand.

The three of them then stopped in a clearing outside the village. "This is far enough. Wake him up." Benkei said to Satomi.

"Okay." Satomi said as she took out a needle and injected the ninja with it.

The ninja woke up. "What have you done, They can fine us know." The ninja said as he looked around and saw that he was no longer in the village. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"To reasons. Bait, and..." Isamu handed him the rolled up paper. He unrolled it to show a hand drawn picture of him with several of the kids of the village. "...redemption. You were the advance guard so you would have gotten attached to this village."

"What is to stop me from killing you and then tell the four of your location?" The ninja asked.

"Simple." Isamu started to say.

Meanwhile in the Four Deaths headquarters. "We found the minion gathering." Said one of leaders to the main leader.

"Where is it?" The main leader asked.

"That is strange, I sense multiple locations." He said.

Back outside the village. "I know my team." Isamu said.

"Good Date, you took another with you and took him elsewhere." Benkei said to himself.

"Now you know that with your foot like that you can't run away fast enough." Isamu said. "So cooperate and you may live."

"Fine." The ninja said. The others ran and hid nearby.

Soon a ninja dropped down in front of the ninja. "So where are the others?" The newly arrived ninja asked. He has brown eyes, short dark blue hair, mouth covered with bandages, green top and red jacket, gray pants, high boot sandals, hands and knees wrapped with bandages.

"They tried to stop me when I got up so I had to run the best I could and managed to hide from them long enough to avoid detection. But I can show you the direction of the hideout." The ninja said.

"You must think I am foolish enough to expect you could get here unassisted. Where are the ones who helped you?" He asked.

"Right here." Isamu said as he jumpped out and delivered a punch to the bandaged ninja's face. "Go now."

"Right." The ninja said as he reached an picked up a makeshift crutch and left.

"Okay now let's see how we have here." Isamu said.

"Is that all you got." The bandaged ninja said as he swung at Isamu, forcing him to jump back. "Second Death: Jisatsu."

_"Suicide. Why would an assassin be named Suicide?"_ Satomi asked herself.

"He took my punch like it was nothing." Isamu said.

Jisatsu then started after Isamu but then Benkei jumped out and formed a Lightning sword and stabbed him. "That should do it." Benkei said.

"So what?" Jisatsu asked as he moved forward through the blade.

"He is not trying to get the blade out." Benkei said as he undid his jutsu and he and Isamu jumped out of the way.

"It is pointless, you can't kill me." Jisatsu said.

"Too bad we are not trying to kill you." Satomi said as she jumped out and punched Jisatsu away.

"Are you two okay?" Satomi asked.

"Yeah we are but I don't think he is." Isamu said.

"Don't get that cocky." Benkei said as Jisatsu got up from the attack.

"What is he and how can be defeat him?" Isamu asked.

"It is simple you can't." Jisatsu said. "I feel nothing so don't think you can hurt me."

"Feel nothing?" Benkei asked himself. "How is that?" He then started to sense Jisatsu's chakra but then Jisatsu charged at Benkei and started to attack.

"Benkei, You okay?" Satomi asked.

"I am fine." Benkei then managed to get his hand to Jisatsu's chest and then used his Divine Cannon Strike but Jisatsu took hold of Benkei's shoulders so he was not sent flying.

"That will not work." Just then a sphere came flying towards Benkei and Jisatsu and then a blade came out of it and pierced through Jisatsu's back into Benkei's chest.

"Benkei!" Isamu yelled.

"Don't worry. I managed to use my Iron Defense Wall held up." Benkei said.

"Then maybe this will do it." The sphere then pulled it's self out of the two and then charged in to attack again but then Isamu jumped in ready to punched it. Just then Jisatsu let go of Benkei and moved in front of the sphere and took Isamu's attack and was sent into the blade again and was sent back. The sphere moved out of Jisatsu and then he stood back up. "You are going down." He said as he charged at them again. Just then a kunai was thrown and hit the ground in front of Jisatsu. "Who did that?" He asked.

Just then the orb got kicked from below and sent flying. At that Jisatsu became limp and fell to the ground. "Looks like I made it in time." Naruto said.

The sphere soon returned and then Jisatsu stood back up. "Naruto Uzumaki, so you were sent here to stop us."

"Looks like that is the case." Naruto said.

"Then I will kill you." Jisatsu said.

"I guess when you have nothing to lose it is easy to kill others." Naruto said.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Isamu asked.

"The one we call Jisatsu is not the real Jisatsu." Benkei said. "The sphere is. I was attacked because as a sensory type I could tell that the chakra was coming from the Sphere and not the body."

"That is gross." Isamu said.

"That technique, Sakura Sensei told me that she fought someone with a similar type of body modification." Satomi said.

"Sasori of the Red Sands, but who do you have such a technique?" Naruto asked.

"It is not complete, I control a new body that is already dead and live through this sphere forever." Jisatsu spoke to them through the body.

"Well I will just take care of that." Naruto said.

"How?" Jisatsu asked.

"This is how." Said a Naruto clone who grabbed the orb.

The clone then throw the orb and the real Naruto grabbed it. "So what now?"

"Foolish." The body said as it ran at Naruto and knocked the sphere out of Naruto's hands and the sphere tried to take flight but slowly crashed to the ground before the body caught him.

"Not foolish enough to mess with your chakra ports." Naruto said.

"I can still fight you even like this." The body said for Jisatsu.

"Bring it on." Naruto said.

The body took out a scroll and then throw it into the air and for the sphere, Jisatsu shot chakra into the scroll and then ten bodies appeared. "No attack." They all said to the same time.

"You are not the only one that can make more of themselves. Shadow Clone Justu." Naruto then created clones and they attack. In a matter of seconds all the body were made un useable. "Okay spill, who hired you guys?" The sphere made a series of beeps.

"I think he need one of the bodies to talk." Satomi said.

"Well he must still have a mind so we can examine his memories back in the village." Naruto said. "Let's met back at the hideout." With that they left.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, Date, Kenichi, and Akemi was in waiting with their own enemy ninja as bait. "I don't think I should have left." Akemi said.

"Listen, I need your help with this." Date said. "We are the only genin left so I needed those who would not try and out rank me."

"That is low." Kenichi said.

Just then someone dropped down. "So this is a trap. Good to know." With that the ninja that appeared touched the ninja that was bait fell to the ground holding his chest and died. The man said. He has light blue eyes, long dark red hair in a pony-tail and a lock covering right eye, red mark going down from eyes, high collar dark teal top, gray pants, gray gloves with metal plates on them, waist wrapped with bandages, right leg wrapped with bandages, gray sandals, and forehead protector around his fore-head with black cloth. "So who do I have here to deal with?" The ninja then took senbons and throw them into the bushes but a barrier formed and blocked the attack. The three of them then jumped out to face the enemy.

"What children? This is bad for me." He said.

"What does he mean?" Date asked.

"This man, he looks to have died of a heart attack." Kenichi said.

"Who are you?" Date asked.

"Third Death: Mottomo." The ninja said.

"Mottomo, that means Natural as in natural deaths." Kenichi said.

"Right. I can kill and make it look like it was by natural causes." Mottomo said. "That is why I am upset to have to face kids. It is unlikely they would die of natural causes. Unless I use this." He held up senbon with a liquid on them before throwing them.

"Want do you want use to do?" Kenichi asked.

"I don't know." Date said.

Akemi then created a barrier to shield them. "Stay calm, we simple hold them off."

"Who made you the leader?" Date asked.

"I did you brat, you want to know why you did not make it as a chunin, it is because you don't have the head to lead." Akemi said.

"And you do?" Date asked.

"I defuse the tension between Nadeshiko and Isamu after they argue, that is all the leadership training I need." Akemi said. "Kenichi, can you tell what the poison is?"

"I would need a sample." Kenichi said.

"I will get it." Date said. "Part of being a leader is being willing to risk your own safety for those who are under you. I guess I understand what Sasuke sensei has been saying to me all this time." With that Akemi let a senbon in and Date managed to catch it with the staff of his weapon. "Okay do your thing Kenichi."

"Right." Kenichi said as he went to work.

"You guys are no fun at all." Mottomo said. "Come on try and stop me. It is more fun when you squirm trying to beat me, despite how useless that is."

"Akemi, let me out of the barrier." Date said. "It takes a lot of chakra for you to hold all three of use at once. I know I can keep him busy."

"No Date it is not safe." Akemi said.

"That is way I made it to the main matches, I take the risks." Date said.

"Alright, go." Akemi said as She let Date out of the barrier.

"Finally someone with some back bone." Mottomo said as he throw a volley of senbons.

_"No idea of what those senbon are laced in so..." _Date then throw a punch into the air that caused waves that stopped the senbon in mid-air.

"What is this? A unique jutsu. Very nice. Too bad you will be the last to use it." Mottomo then charged in with senbon in hand.

"So you wish to take this up close and personal. Normally I would love that but not today." Date then jumped back and then swung his hand and then the air before him started to shake and was heading straight for Mottomo.

"That is not going to work." Mottomo said as he dodged the attack.

"I thought of that." Date then took his bisentō and swung it sending a chakra slash at Mottomo. It hit and then the area it hit started to shake and then Mottomo was sent back by it.

"Wow what was that?" Kenichi asked.

"Oh that? Well I felt so bad about not making Chunin that I trained myself in other ways of using my Quakes." Date said. _"The only problem is that I am defenseless moments after I use the attack."_ Just then a senbon went flying towards Date and it hit him.

"Date!" Akemi yelled.

"That was one tricky move of yours but looks like you are opened for attack after using it." Mottomo said as he walked up to them. "Now one more time just uncase." Mottomo then shot out another senbon but Akemi exended the barrier around Date and pulled him in.

Kenichi then ran up to Date to treat him. "The speed that senbon was above human ability." Kenichi said in a whisper but Akemi heard what he said.

"Kenichi, you take Date and treat him right now." Akemi said. "I will hold him back as best I can."

"But Akemi you can't fight while using a barrier for us." Kenichi said.

"I know that but you are the only medical ninja hear so it is up to you." Akemi said as she let herself out of the barrier.

"Foolish girl. You can't even think of beating me." Mottomo said.

"I won't know unless I try." Akemi said as she pulled out a kunai and charged in to attack.

"It is your end." Mottomo then shot out another volley of Senbon. Akemi managed to either dodge them or deflect them. "She seems to be better then I thought. Guess I have to use that." Mottomo then help his hands up. "Okay you got me. I can't beat you guys."

_"He is up to something." _Akemi said to herself.

"I have the antidote to the poison I used so here. A peace offering you could say." Mottomo said. He then reached to his belt with his left hand and had his right arm still above his head. He then smilled.

_"He is up to something."_ Akemi said to herself as Mottomo's right arm then opened up and then shot a orb into the air. "What is in that?"

"Your doom." Mottomo said as he took a kunai out and throw it at the orb and then the orb opened up and shot out thousands of senbon that rained on the field.

When the rain of senbons stopped Akemi was standing there, her body covered by needles. "I am still alive." Just then she started to feel numb.

"Of course you do, that was a different poison. This one paralyzes your muscles and prevent you from moving." Mottomo said. "Now time to finish you." He then throw a senbon at Akemi.

"Akemi no." Kenichi said as he was helpless to help.

Just then the needle was deflected. "Who did that?" Mottomo asked.

"Looks like Date dragged you into this trouble." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke sensei." Akemi said. "Thank you."

"Thank me later." Sasuke said as he picked her up and throw her to the top of the barrier and she fell through and Kenichi caught her. "Kenichi, how is Date doing?"

"Date is awake at least." Date said as he was still laying down. "But I am out of the fight."

"You did great out there, now rest. And leave this to me." Sasuke said.

"And who are you?" Mottomo asked.

"That is not important." Sasuke said. With that the two started each other down.

Mottomo started shooting senbon and Sasuke who only nearly dodged them. "How can he keep up to my speed?" Sasuke asked as he was dodging.

"Give up. You can't beat me." Mottomo said. Just then Sasuke got close to him and slashed at him. Sasuke managed to see how Mottomo could track him.

"So that is it." Sasuke said. He then stabbed Mottomo. "Your eye is artificial as is your arm. That will not save you for long." Sasuke then knocked Mottomo out.

"Wow you did it." Kenichi said.

"How are the others?" Sasuke asked.

"They should be fine." Kenichi said.

"Good." Sasuke said. "Now let's get this two to the hideout." He then picked Akemi up and Kenichi did the same with Date and tied a rope to Mottomo then left.

Back in the hideout Minoru was working hard to keep up with the injured. Just then there was an explosion. "What was that?" He then ran to the source so the explosion. Standing there was a woman with yellow eyes, short yellow hair in four short back ponytails and two bangs down to the chin, large purple kimono with light green trim, fishnet underneath, black sandals, and a forehead protector around her fore-head with black cloth.

"Sorry about the floor, or is it the ceiling?" She said.

"Please get us out of here." One of the injured ninja said.

"What do you mean?" Minoru asked.

"We were ready to die but not by the hand of the Fourth Death: Manzen." Another ninja said.

"Why is that?" Minoru asked.

"She is so unlucky that she kills everyone who gets close to her." The ninja said. Just then a kunai struck the man in the mouth.

"Oh sorry about that." Manzen said.

"I will not fight you, this is not just their hideout but a hospital." Minoru said.

"Then you are not going to like this next part." She said as the kunai used blow up.

Minoru jumped out from the hole and hand two people in his arms, two on his shoulders, and one on his back. "I saved five of them from the explosion." Just then Yamato came out with five as well and Chiyome appeared with one child.

"Don't worry, we managed to gather the kids and as many of the wounded and got them to safety the moment Date left with his bait ninja." Nadeshiko said.

"So we have to deal with this one." Chiyome said.

"Why did it have to be a girl, I hate having to face girls." Nadeshiko said. "But a true lady would not endanger children."

"I did. I didn't notice?" She then turned herself around and a iron ball dropped and then when she swung back the ball went flying towards the leaf ninja. "That was close. Sorry." Just then needles shot out of her sleeves but they dodged again. "Sorry about that." She lift the arm with the iron ball and shot and hit Yamato.

"Nadeshiko." Chiyome said. "She then charged in with a kunai in hand.

"Did you say something?" Manzen asked as she turned around and throw the iron ball at Chiyome and Minoru caught her and got both of them out of the way. "Good save." Manzen said.

"Stop moving." Minoru said. "You are causing a lot of damage for an assassin."

"Thank you. I do my best." Manzen said. She gave a bow and then shuriken shot out from a launcher that was on her back.

"Keep back." Nadeshiko said as he draw his sword and then slashed the air creating a wall of wind that stopped the shuriken. "Wind Style: Gale Dance."

"That was cool." Manzen said.

"Thank you but it is not over, 'Gale Dance: Second Step." The wind wall then pulled the shuriken in and then shot them back towards Manzen.

"Cool. Where will they land?" Manzen asked. Just then they all headed straight for her. Manzen then dodged the attack. "My that was close. Hey was it the big idea? I why are you guys ruining all my fun?"

"Fun, you call hurting people fun?" Minoru said.

"Why of course hurting people is fun. It would not be fun if no one got hurt." Manzen said.

"Why you!" Minoru said as he was about to charged in but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was. "Sakura sensei, why are you here? And why did you stop me?"

"Leave her to me, you have patents to tend to." Sakura said.

"Right." Minoru said as he ran to the injured.

"Yamato go with him, since you don't like fighting girls you are not much use here." Sakura said.

"No arguments here." Yamato said.

"I'll stay as your support and I am not taking no for an answer." Chiyome said.

"Okay stand ready." Sakura said.

"Right." Chiyome said.

"Do your best Chiyome." Nadeshiko said.

"You to Yamato." Chiyome said.

"Stop calling me Yamato, I don't mind it if girls call me by my first name but I don't want Isamu to get the wrong idea between you and me." Nadeshiko said.

"What do you mean?" Chiyome asked.

"It is obvious to all of us, even to Isamu a bit. You like him." Nadeshiko said. "Don't worry I will let you say something in your own time." With that he left to help Minoru.

"So I fight you. Well let's shake and start a good fight." Manzen said as she extended her hand and from her sleeve shot a pair of kunai on cords.

Sakura dodge the attack and then said. "I don't feel like playing your games." Sakura then ran up to Manzen with her fist ready.

"Do you want a hug?" Manzen ran in too and then got up to Sakura and hugged her and spikes came out of her body. "Nice hug." Just then the Sakura she was hugging turned to a log. "Where are you know?"

"Right here." Sakura said as she delivered a heel kick to Manzen's face and sent her into the ground.

"That is unfair." Manzen said.

"I am afraid that this my be unfair too." Chiyome said as she finished touching Manzen to cast her genjutsu and Manzen fell asleep.

Soon Naruto, Isamu, Benkei, and Satomi arrived with the sphere that was Jisatsu and Sasuke and Kenichi arrived with poisoned Akemi and Date and a knocked out Mottomo. "What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"She happened." Sakura pointed to a sleeping Manzen before moving to treat Date and Akemi. "Kenichi, you did a great job neutralizing the poison."

"Thanks." Kenichi said.

"What happened?" Akemi asked as she woke up.

"Looks like a bomb went off." Date said as he woke up. Just then Sasuke whacked Date in the head. "Sensei why did you do that? I'm injured."

"You wouldn't be injured if you stayed still." Sasuke said.

"It is my fault. I thought we could distract them using one of their men as bait." Isamu said.

"Shut it I was the one who thought up the idea It is my responsibility." Date said.

"How are the villagers?" Naruto asked.

"Last I know they are safe." Chiyome said.

"Then you did good, both of you." Naruto said. "Now we have one loss end to tend to."

Back at the Four Deaths' base. The remaining of the Four Deaths was just sitting there waiting. "What are taking the others so long?" He then got up and held three kunai out and throw them. They headed in the same direction. The remaining leader followed them.

At the remains of the hideout Naruto just said their was a loose end left went three kunai flow passed each of them and stabbed the three leaders of the Four Deaths they had. Just then a man arrived after the kunai. He has light green eyes, high spiked light blue hair that as a lock of hair covering the right eye and another that go down to the shoulders, orange marks on face, dark red top and gloves, gray pants, high boot sandals, black top open cloak. "So their you three are." He said. "And you have been captured. "Release." Just then the kunai drilled thou one of the Deaths and killed them.

"They were your teammates, how could you kill them?" Isamu asked.

"They were my teammates, that is why I had to kill them to protect the client or he would have done something worse to them for failing." He said.

"Why you!" Isamu said but Naruto stepped in front of him.

"Who exactly are you?" Naruto asked holding his student back.

"First Death: Satsujin." He said.

"Well Satsujin we need information on why you were sent here. Would you came with use peacefully?" Naruto asked.

"Kind hearted Leaf Ninja." Satsujin said. "Tell me can you protect me if I give my client away?"

"Are you willing?" Naruto asked.

"No, well not right away." Satsujin said. "If you can kill me as an assassin then I will surrender seeing as I will no longer be able to do my job."

"Okay." Naruto said. "Everyone else stay back."

"Then let's do this." Satsujin then charged in to attack and brought out a pair of blades from wrist holsters and then struck Naruto in the clash. Satsujin's arms then dropped down. "You are good. You used wind chakra to sever my tendons in both my hands. They will heal but I will never be able to kill with them again."

"Will you come with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Satsujin said. The Leaf ninja then brought Satsujin to the Leaf for interrogation.

Back in the Leaf in Satsujin's cell while he is waiting for interrogation a man appeared. "So you found me." Satsujin said.

The man was wearing sunglasses. He took them off to show he has purple eyes, short red hair with two strains of hair on each side of face going down to chin, Orange top, dark blue pants, black sandals, gray cloak, wearing a black face mask over his nose and mouth. "Satsujin, you disappoint me." The man said. "I asked you to hold that village, I mean how could I have convince the Feudal Lord of the Land of Hot Water that a ninja village was needed if the Leaf managed to safeguard the village."

"It is not my fault that you hired assassins for a none killing mission." Satsujin said.

"Your right. Well you know too much to be left alive." He said.

Just then Satsujin charged at the man. "I will not go with out a fight." He then summoned out wrist blades to stab the man but then man snapped both the blades and then held one of them to Satsujin's neck.

"Do you wish to know why I chose you guys. I was hoping you would fall so I could clean up and kill you for my master." The man said before he slashed Satsujin's throat. The man then left just as the guards have arrived to escort Satsujin to the interrogation.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 20

The Jonins were informed about how Satsujin was killed in his cell before information could have been received. "We need to find out who and how this happened." Naruto said.

"Yes, well that is something that you will have to do, as Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Milady, you mean it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I am getting too old for dealing with both the Hospital and the village and while I trust in your abilities Sakura, I think the village is in need of a new Hokage to help lead us into a new world." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Granny Tsunade." Naruto said. "I mean thank you Lady Tsunade."

"You are welcome." Tsunade said.

"I can't wait to tell Hinata." Naruto said. "No hard feelings Sasuke."

"Well I guess you were reaching for this longer then I have been, Congratulations." Sasuke said. He extended his hand to Naruto's and Naruto took it.

"The official announcement is going to be in five days so until then I ask that you keep the number of people that know to a minimum." Tsunade said. "Where did Naruto go?"

"He already left." Sakura said.

"Naruto, he hasn't changed." Tsunade said.

Meanwhile outside the window Isamu, Yamato, and Akemi were listening in. "Wow, I can't believe it, Naruto Sensei is going to be the new Hokage." Isamu said.

"I am happy about that to but what worries me more is who killed that Four Deaths leader." Yamato said. "He was killed during the guard change. The killer managed to do this with in the time frame of a matter of minutes."

"Yeah I am worried about that too." Isamu said.

"Me too but I am worried for the village." Akemi said. "Naruto Sensei is a good teacher and leader to use as a small group but an entire village, I am worried."

"You guys have zero faith in me." Naruto said as he appeared next to them.

"Naruto sensei, why are you still here?" Isamu asked.

"Well I was going to tell Hinata first but I thought I should tell you first since I saw you here but you already know it seems." Naruto said. "And there is something I need to talk to you three about. But first I have a little mission for you three."

"What type of mission?" Akemi asked.

"It is D-rank but I am trusting you all to it." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Isamu asked.

"I want to tell all my closes friends that are in the village about my promotion so I need you to go and other them." Naruto said.

"Who are they?" Isamu said. "We will gather them for you."

"Akemi I ask that you invite this two." Naruto then handed her two folders.

"Okay." Akemi said.

"Yamato, there are three people I want you to ask for me." Naruto said.

"Okay." Yamato said as he took the folders.

"And who do I ask?" Isamu asked.

"This two." Naruto said as he handed him two folders. "Ask that they come to the house around seven. You have your mission know go." With that Team Seven dispersed. "Now to go and talk to Hinata." Naruto then left.

Akemi soon found her way into the forest. "Now where can he be?" Akemi asked herself as she looked around. She walked around looking for the first person she had on the list.

"Are you looking for something?" Someone asked.

Akemi looked at the source of the voice. Akemi looked closely at the man. He had dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, dark sunglasses, a standard jonin uniform under a seaweed green hooded cloak, forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth, black sandals. "You may." Akemi said. "Are you Shino Aburame?"

"Who is asking?" Shino asked.

"My name is Akemi Natsu, I am a student of Naruto Uzumaki and he request your presence at his house at seven."

"Is there a reason?" Shino asked.

"Yes, but he wishes to tell everyone at once." Akemi said.

"How many people already know what the news is?" Shino asked.

"Myself, both my teammates, Naruto Sensei would have told Hinata by know, Sasuke and Sakura sensei were three when the news was given, At least seven, himself included." Akemi said.

"So I am not the first to know." Shino said as he looked depressed.

"Don't get that way, Naruto sensei made a point that I look for you first." Akemi said.

"Who else are you looking for?" Shino asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka and by default his dog Akamaru." Akemi asked.

"You know them right away." Shino said depressed again.

"Only because he was a proctor for the Chunin Exam." Akemi said. "I am sure if you were proctor I would recognize you as well."

"I will be there. If for no one else for Hinata." Shino said.

"Well I have to go and look for Kiba. By Shino sensei." Akemi said as he left.

Meanwhile Yamato was standing in front of a restaurant called Yakiniku Q. "Why was I sent here?" Nadeshiko asked himself. He then entered was greeted by the owner. "Excuse me. I am looking for a Chōji Akimichi." The owner pointed Nadeshiko in the direction of a table were two men were sitting. One was eating a large amount of food. "Big appetite, must be an Akimichi." He walked up to the table. "Excuse me, sorry for interrupting you but are you Chōji Akimichi?"

"Yeah that is me." Chōji said.

"And if I may ask who you are?" The other man asked.

"I am Yamato Nadeshiko, and you?"

"Shikamaru Nara." He said.

"Now this is my lucky day. I have a message for both of you. Naruto Uzumaki request your presence at his house at seven tonight for an announcement." Nadeshiko said.

"Message received. Want to join in." Shikamaru asked.

"Well I have one more person to talk to so a quick bite." Nadeshiko then reached for the last piece of BBQ Pork as Chōji did.

"Kid, you should not try and take the last piece from him." Shikamaru said.

"It is no problem." Nadeshiko then cut the meat in half and out the half before leaving.

"That kid is gutsy." Shikamaru said.

Elsewhere Isamu was looking for one of the people that he was sent to get. "Where is she?" Isamu asked himself. Just then objects headed straight for him. Isamu managed to get out of the away of the attack. Isamu looked at what the objects were. _"Weapons, all of different types, many that are not build as throwing weapons."_

Moments later someone ran up to him. "Hey are you okay? Sorry about the attack but by the time you arrived it was too late for me to stop my attack." It was a young woman that said this. She has dark brown eyes, dark brown hair worn in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner, wearing the traditional Leaf uniform, and has a giant scroll on her back. "Hey I know you, you are Naruto's student. What was your name? Isamu Arashi right?"

"Yeah, I guess I am popular know then." Isamu said. "But hey why were you throwing all those weapons?"

"Sorry, I was practicing and got lost in thought." She said. "By the way the name is Tenten."

"Well I zone out too so I guess I can understand." Isamu said. "You said your name is Tenten right? If that is the case I have a message for you."

"What type of message?" Tenten asked.

"It is from Naruto sensei. He is inviting his closest friends to the house at seven." Isamu said. "That is the message so I have to get going. I have one more person to give the message to." With that Isamu ran off.

Meanwhile back with Akemi, she was walking through the village looking for Kiba. "Let me think where could he be?" Akemi asked herself.

"Coming through!" Yelled a familiar voice. Akemi turned to see that it was Kiba Inuzuka and he was riding his dog Akamaru running through the village.

"It's him." Akemi said as she ran after him. "Kiba sensei, I need to have a word with you about something." She yelled but Kiba did not answer. "He must be too far to hear me." Akemi then continued to chase after him.

After a while Akamaru stopped and Kiba got off of him. "Did you find them Buddy?" Kiba asked Akamaru as he gave a low tone whimper in response. "No ha? Don't worry we'll find them."

"Excuse me, Kiba sensei." He looked to see Akemi breathing heavily.

"Oh hey, who are you again?" Kiba asked.

"Akemi Natsu, I have a message from Naruto sensei for you, and by extension Akamaru." Akemi said.

"You seem exhausted. Did you keep up to Akamaru's speed?" Kiba asked.

"I tried but I lost sight of you a few times but I tracked your chakra to find you here." Akemi said.

"So you are a sensory type. Then maybe you can help me with something. One of the puppies my clan use got loose. Mind helping me find him?" Kiba asked.

"I usually need to have met the person that I wish to track to get an accurate reading but I can give it a try." Akemi then formed a hand sign. "There you are." Akemi said as she approached a hole in the ground. She reached in and pulled out a gray furred puppy. "Is this the guy?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah it is." Kiba said. "So it was in that hole, why couldn't Akamaru smell him?"

"This could be the reason." Akemi said as she picked off a bit of orange fur from the pup.

"That is fox fur, this must move been a den that was recently abandoned." Kiba said.  
"Thanks for the help. Now you had a message for me."

"Oh yeah. Naruto sensei has an announcement that he wishes to make at the house so please be there at seven." Akemi said.

"Okay, and thanks for the help." Kiba said.

"You are welcome." Akemi said as she ran off.

Yamato was making his way to his next destination. "First a restaurant and now this." He was standing in front of a flower shop called Yamanaka Flowers. He entered the store and was shocked as to who he was working the register. _"You got to be kidding me. Ino Yamanaka, proctor of the first exam is a counter girl."_ Yamato said to himself as he looked at the assortment of flowers.

"Can I help you with something?" Ino said to Nadeshiko.

"No not really, I am actually here to give you a message." Nadeshiko said. "Naruto Uzumaki has an announcement to make and asks you be at the house at seven."

"Okay thank you for the message." She said. "Is their something wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just I never thought I would meet you here of all places." Nadeshiko said.

"That is right, you were in the Chunin Exams and I proctored the first stage of the exam." Ino said. "What is your name again?"

"Nadeshiko." He said.

"Your full name please." Ino asked.

"Yamato Nadeshiko." He said.

Just then Ino laughed. "You mean your full name means 'caressable child."

"This is why I don't like people calling my by my first name. Soon they relieve the translation." Nadeshiko said. "At least I can live with being named after a Dianthus superbus."

"That is the scientific name for Large Pink, how do you know it's name?" Ino asked.

"Oh no reason." Yamato said. "Well I better get going." Nadeshiko said as he ran off. "I live with Naruto sensei so I guess I will see you at the house at seven." And with that he was gone.

"Something is off about him." Ino said. "Wait if all of Naruto's close friends will be there. Sasuke will be there." Ino then ran off to get ready.

Meanwhile Isamu was looking for the last person on his list. "Where is he?" Isamu said as he heard something. He then head in the direction of the sound and saw the person he was looking for, Rock Lee. He was upside-down squats on on hand while two buckets were on the sole of his feet. "There he is." Isamu said as he was about to approach he stopped when he heard Lee.

"Five hundred ninety-six, five hundred ninety-seven, five hundred ninety-eight." At that Lee fell over. "Two short of my goal, then I will now do one six thousand kicks."

"Excuse me." Isamu said as he approached Lee. "Sorry for interrupting your training but I have message from Naruto sensei for you. Naruto Sensei requests that all his close friends are present at the house for announcement at seven. That was the message."

"There is something else on you mind right?" Lee asked. "What is it?

"It is nothing really, I just worry that if I continue training like I do will I be like you, training everyday with little rest?" Isamu said wounding to himself. "It is really nothing. Well I better get going." With that Isamu left.

"That kid." Lee said as he looked at him.

At seven, everyone gathered and then Naruto gave the announcement of him being named Hokage. This was met with mix reactions of joy and envoy. Meanwhile outside the all the students were gathered because they needed a break from all the adult talk.

"I can't believe this. Naruto sensei is now Hokage." Date said.

"Hush, it is not official for a few days so we have to keep it quiet until then." Nadeshiko said.

"Alright." Date said. "Hey were is Chiyome?"

"She went to talk with Isamu a while ago." Nadeshiko said.

"You don't think they are. No can't be." Date then left to look for them but Benkei stopped him.

"Relax Date, they are not doing anything but talking." Benkei said.

"How do you know that?" Date asked. "You are watching them using you chakra sensory ability aren't you?" Benkei turned away from him. "And you say you grow up in a temple."

"Hush up Date." Benkei said. _"About time she makes a move." _Benkei said to himself as he noticed their chakras getting close for a second and then separation again. (a kiss on the cheek.)

Chiyome then ran from the back and joined with the Satomi and Akemi to talk. Isamu soon came from the back and headed for the guys. "So anything happen?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Shut it Yamato." Isamu said.

"Stop calling me by my first name." Nadeshiko said.

"Make me." Isamu said.

"Oh I would love to but I don't wish to ruin this for Naruto Sensei." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah you are right." Isamu said.

"Can I say something to you? In private." Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure." Isamu said as they headed to the back. "Okay what is it that you wish to talk to me about."

"I already told Naruto sensei and Lady Tsunade about this bit of information but you should know too." Nadeshiko then took out a sheet of paper with something drawn on it.

"This is the symbol of The Perfect Form. Where did you get this?" Isamu asked.

"I was trying to get information from Satsujin. He told me nothing but then that piece of paper fell from his cloak and he said 'One of my clients escorts had that simple on there cloaks.' What does that mean?" Nadeshiko asked.

"It is a message, that the next time we meet, it will be the last." Isamu said. "But let's just forget about that for now."

_"Isamu, he is not hiding anger or even an eagerness to fight, but he is thinking of something." _Nadeshiko said to himself as the two headed back.

Five days have passed and Naruto has just been sworn in to the office of Hokage. Naruto was in his office getting a fell for it. "Okay first things first. Isamu enter." Naruto said as Isamu entered the room.

"You asked to see me, Lord Hokage." Isamu said.

"You can still call me Sensei you know." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto sensei, I actually didn't want to get use to calling you Lord all the time." Isamu said. "So what is the reason that you summoned me?"

"I am aware that Yamato told you about the information he managed to pick up from Satsujin. What are you planing to do about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well I am not going to go looking for him if that is what you are wondering." Isamu said. "No I know that if I am going to get through to Mitsuhide I will need to get stronger."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well I would like your permission to leave the village and go traveling for a few years." Isamu asked.

"Where would you be planning to go?" Naruto asked.

Isamu reached into his jacket and pulled out a map. "During the Chunin Exams I have witnessed a wide arrangement of jutsu and techniques. Just think about the wide arrangement of types of jutsu still out there. That is why I wish to visit as many villages in as many different lands as I can."

"You have given thought to this journey." Naruto said.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you as Hokage but please, allow me this trip." Isamu asked.

"As Hokage I can't allow one of my villages to go around and do as he pleases." Naruto said in a strict tone.

"But Naruto sensei..." Isamu started to say.

"But I am still new at this, so I am not one hundred percent sure if my decisions are bad ones." Naruto said in a more gentle tone.

"You mean?" Isamu said.

"Yes, you may go on your training journey." Naruto said.

"Oh thank you sensei." Isamu said.

"But I can't send you out their on your own. As your sensei I must make sure you are getting trained well and that you are not causing trouble out there." Naruto said. "That is why I am assigning to you two escorts. One to help train you and the other to act as both someone to iron out trouble and keep me informed about your progress."

"Okay, I can deal with having a few tagalongs." Isamu said. "Who are they?"

"Enter." Naruto said. In walked Rock Lee. "Lee I am intrusting Isamu's training to you."

"Yes, Lord Naruto." Lee said.

"It is okay you can just call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"Sorry there." Lee said.

"So Lee sensei, okay I approve." Isamu said. "But you said two escorts?"

"Your other escort will meet you two at the gate. When do you plan on leaving?" Naruto asked.

"I want to get going as soon as possible." Isamu said.

"Very well. Isamu, Lee get ready for the trip." Naruto said. "You are dismissed." With that the two of them left the room. About ten minutes later Naruto was at his desk working on paper work and spoke up. "You made good time getting here."

"My apologies for making you wait Lord Hokage." Said an man with short white hair dressed in ANBU gear, including a mask and sword.

"It is alright." Naruto said as the ANBU disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto's desk. "I have authorized Isamu Arashi to travel to train. You are to be sent as his escort along with Rock Lee and as my eyes and ears on Isamu's progress."

"I understand Milord." The ANBU said.

"This is a normal mission, not an ANBU assignment so no mask is needed. I will give you a codename, while on this mission you will be called Kagemaru." Naruto said.

"Understood." The ANBU, known now as Kagemaru, said as he removed his mask to reveal that he had bangs and that he has orange eyes and wore his headband on a black cloth around his forehead under his bangs. "I will not fail you."

"Good to know." Naruto said as he gave him a good look.

"Is their something wrong Lord Hokage?" Kagemaru asked.

"It's nothing." Naruto said. "You are dismissed."

"As you command." Kagemaru said as he left.

"I hope he can handle this." Naruto said as he lean back in his chair.

Kagemaru is know at the main gate waiting for Lee and Isamu. Kagemaru was know dressed in a basic leaf uniform. Lee was first to arrive. "Rock Lee?" Kagemaru said as he walked up to him. "I am Kagemaru, Lord Naruto has assigned me to this mission."

"It is nice to meet you, let's work together to help Isamu experience the Spring of Youth." Lee said as he gave a thumbs up and smile.

"Well I will do my best." Kagemaru said. "Do you know where Isamu Arashi is?"

"Well he is saying good bye to his friends and teammates." Lee said.

Meanwhile at the house his friends throw together a quick farewell party for Isamu and after partaking in the party Isamu was getting ready to leave. "Well I am off." Isamu said.

"Isamu, hear this. You may be a head of me now but I will caught up to you and then we will be equals." Date said.

"I welcome the challenge." Isamu said as he and Date pumped fists.

"Isamu, don't just focus on your taijutsu and close-range ninjutsu. Improve your medical ninjutsu." Minoru said.

"I will keep that in mind." Isamu said.

"Don't go and lose your way." Benkei said.

"I am no sensory ninja but I will stay the course." Isamu said.

"Be safe." Chiyome said as he walked pass her.

"I will try." Isamu said.

Akemi then walked up to Isamu. "Isamu, just come home." She said.

"Silly, why wouldn't I do that?" Isamu said. "Don't worry I will over do it."

"That is a laugh." Nadeshiko said. "You not over doing anything is not like you at all."

"Sorry for trying to put Akemi to ease, Yamato." Isamu said.

"I thought I told you, to stop calling me my first name." Nadeshiko said.

"Sorry had to do it." Isamu said as he picked up his bag and started towards the main gate.

Soon he approached to gate. "Oh good, you made it." Lee said.

"Of course I made it, with out me their would be no mission." Isamu said as he was breathing heavily.

_"This is Isamu Arashi?" _Kagemaru said to himself.

Isamu looked up. "Hey, who are you?" Isamu asked.

"I am Kagemaru. Lord Naruto assigned me as your escort." Kagemaru said. "It is nice to meet you." Kagemaru extended his hand to Isamu and he took it.

"Thanks Kagemaru, it is nice to meet you too." Isamu said. "Well now that we have been introduced time to leave."

"Hold up." Isamu stopped and turned around to see Naruto sensei standing there.

"Naruto sensei, is their something you need?" Isamu said.

"Just seeing you off." Naruto said. "Do your best."

"Always." Isamu said as he, Lee and Kagemaru left the village.

Meanwhile in the village, Nadeshiko was watching as Isamu left the village. "So he is gone." Nadeshiko turned to see a figure in the shadows. "He was a distraction, know you can focus on your mission."

"I understand, I will continue the search." Nadeshiko said as the figure disappeared. _"Isamu, get stronger. You are going to need all the strength you can get." _

A few miles away from the village Isamu felt as if someone was speaking to him. "Isamu, is something wrong?" Kagemaru asked.

"No, everything is fine." Isamu said. He then ran ahead of his two escorts and faced them. "Okay you two know that we are this far from the village time for me to tell you something. Despite rank, I am in charge so I say where we are heading."

"Okay then where are we going first?" Lee asked.

"First to the Hidden Sand Village." Isamu said and then ran off.

"You heard him." Lee said as he ran after Isamu.

"What have I gotten myself into." Kagemaru said as he to chased after Isamu.

With that Isamu's Training journey began.


End file.
